Seven Sins of an eevee Advance
by CallinConnor
Summary: Sarah and Dark were average teenagers. But that all change when they were both hired by a mystrious company, and were promise to be paid BIG. But what would happened when Sarah and Dark both end up becoming eevees? Continued story for TrueXSong
1. Chapter 1: WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

**Welcome to my next project that not even mine XD**

**anyways to explain abit, I'm going to be contined as well as editing some of TrueXsongs content. (but not all of it) I'm not going to worry about grammer and spelling in this, at least not just YET.**

**anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, nor the characters in the story.**

Sarah's POV:

"Hmnya?" I moaned as I woke up… in a cage. Okay, WHAT? Let's think back to yesterday, to remember how this happened. Just yesterday, I was a simple girl that was living a simple life… until I got a letter being invited to a new job as an intern at some sort of company. They were willing to pay me BIGTIME. I would have to have been a total idiot to refuse. Or at least, that's what I thought back then, anyway. Then, once I got to the place, I was right away given a cup of tea. I drank it of course, and it was really good! Suddenly, I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was caged. No, not like, feeling trapped, I mean, ACTUALLY IN A CAGE. One problem there people. Can you guess what it was? No? Well, here it is. I'M HUMAN; I DON'T FIT IN A DAMN CAGE!

And that's where we are now.

Of course, my natural reaction was to look around, being scared. It was then that I noticed, everything was bigger… and my hands weren't hands anymore, they were paws, and hairy ones at that. Then, I spotted a mirror… and saw what I had become, which was oddly familiar-looking. I was furry, looked like a fox, and was small. Yea, that part explained a lot. Honestly, I though I was insane, until a scientist showed up… and opened the cage door. I scratched his hand with my paw. I DEMANDED answers, and I was going to get answers. "HEY! What did you do to me?"

"Oooh, we got ourselves a feisty one this time. Well little Eevee, calm down, and come with me. You need to take some shots in order to survive what's happening next." Laughed the man, and picked me up. It seemed that now that I'm not human anymore, the man couldn't remember me. Why was he calling me Eevee, anyway? OH! Now I remembered why I recognized what I was now! I was an Eevee, that cute little Pokémon that always shows up on TV as one of the most coveted types! This was the first time I saw one in real li-wait a minute, I'm not supposed to be happy!

The man began to take me away, when he noticed blood dripping from his hand, and put me back in the cage. "You caused this, so you wait here. I need a band-aid."

Once again, I was back in the cage, and the man left. I sat down and began to cry… I had no idea why any of this happened to me, and what I did to deserve it. It was then that I began to hear noises… voices from the other side of the door. Hoping to hear something to help me escape, I began to listen carefully.

"So, you wanted a tour before you started your job here, is that correct?" said a deep voice. That was definitely the man who asked me to join. Seems like they found another one to end up the same way as me… If only I could communicate with humans again, I could save him or her from this fate…

"Yes, thank you, sir." a voice I instantly recognized answered happily. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. However, it was then that a young boy who was of my age came in. My assumptions were correct… The boy was Dark, a boy in my school… my childhood friend… and the boy I loved since we were kids. When he saw the room we were in, he looked shocked. No problems there, he was a nature-lover… Yikes, he looked furious. "What… is this room, sir?"

"This room is the place where the test subjects are. Do not worry, they agreed to the job on their own."

"Then… does that mean the Pokémon here were once ALL HUMAN!" questioned Dark… I knew it, he was one for quick thinking… The tall man nodded once, and that was all he needed to know. Sin quickly grabbed a chair and used it to break open the locks on the cages, letting the Pokémon out.

"BE FREE!" he yelled, and I saw a few different species of Pokémon rushing out, thanking him on their way. The tall man growled, as I jumped out. I was the last one to try and leave, and when the man tried to stop me, Dark hit the man with the chair again.

"You… let the most prized test subject escape! Now the Seven Sin Project is incomplete, and will stay that way!" the voice of the man's voice trailed behind me, as I ran.

"Yea, what of it? I may not know what this Seven Sin Project is, but I do know that for forcing such things on living things like this, I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Dark, so loud that I could hear him easily, even as I ran. _Yea, that's it! Get him, Dark!_

"For that, you shall suffer… You let the Eevee escape? Fine. Now, YOU'RE going to be the Eevee." The man said as he snapped. I could hear the footsteps of many men taking Dark away, and I was horrified. I turned around, when I saw Dark smiling, and giving me a thumbs-up after he was being beaten mercilessly by three men. Knowing Dark, I understood, and rushed out of the building, into the freezing rain, feeling liquid drip down my face and onto the ground with each step… it was easy to know that the liquid did include rain, but mostly, it was tears. _Dark had saved me, and I betrayed him. I left without him, and he was going to become a guinea pig now. Not only is he the one who saved me, but the one I love… the world is too cruel._

I began to wander aimlessly around the city that I have lived in for my entire life, but seemed to be gigantic now that I was an Eevee… Soon, it would be night, and I was starving. Being depressed didn't help my problem one bit. If only I'd have listened to my friends, who were saying that such an offer for such a small price was suspicious… _What will I do now? I can't turn back into a human anymore…_

I shook my head, clearing it so I could think. Then I put on a stern look. _No. I must not give up. I must make good use of this opportunity that Dark sacrificed his humanity in order to grant to me. First of all, I need to find food…_

Then, I noticed it; I smelled the sweet scent of food… My nose was now much stronger, thanks to me becoming an Eevee. Well, seems SOMETHING good came out of this…. but not much. Quickly, I rushed over towards the source of the scent… and found a restaurant. Of course, another good thing about my transformation: Its inexcusable cuteness that could probably turn biker gangs to butter. I gave a nearby man a puppy-dog face, hoping he would give me some food. He looked at me, then yelled some words that I probably shouldn't tell you at me. Okay, note-to-self: in a city of selfish jerks like this, cuteness is useless. Suddenly, a group of Poochyanas appeared behind me, and when I looked back, the leader, a Mightyana who had a scar on his right cheek, was smiling at me. I looked at the frightening creature, and faked a smile. "Uh… hi? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why no, there isn't…" The Mightyana smiled, which seemed rather scary for a smile. Then, he continued to speak… "It's how WE can help YOU."

"Ehh… what?" I said, but in truth, only one word was going through my head… _crap._

I began to run, as fast as I can, but the Mightyana was faster, and just picked me up. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

For a second there, I thought I was going to die… but then, I smelled something. The Poochyanas put some food in front of me. I was confused, until the Mightyana chuckled and seemed to tell me to eat the food, so I sighed in relief. "Whew! I thought you were going to eat me for a second there… but what's this…?"

The Dark-type Pokémon in front of me looked at me blankly, and then broke into laughter. One of the Poochyanas spoke up, to answer the confused Eevee. Namely, me. "No, no, we would never eat Eevees! As for the question…"

"Well now, if you're going to be with me, you can't be all weak now, can you?" said the Mightyana, which made me step back a bit. _Damn, let my guard down too early._

"Oh no, there has to be some mistake… I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now… I'm sorry, but I'll have to refuse your offer. Thank you for the thought, though." I said calmly, trying my best not to make the Mightyana angry. He could probably shred me to pieces in an instant.

As I turned around, I heard a frightening laugh. "You think it works like that? Once I chose you as the one who will be with me, no turning back. Now, eat the food, and I'll show you a good time. Don't try to run, we both know who's faster, healthier, and stronger."

_Oh you've GOT to be screwing with me right now! The Mightyana doesn't want me to date him, he wants me to be with him, and he's willing to force me to do it! _I turned around and smiled shyly, then spoke. "I'm sorry, but I'm still a child… only thirteen, in fact. I don't think you'll be able to do much with me…"

"What a coincidence, I'm two years older than you." said the Mightyana, laughing again as if he was insane. He rushed out, and pinned me to the ground. "You are mine, and mine alone, you can't change that whether you want to or not."

"P-please, don't do this!" I stuttered. Of course, I was absolutely terrified right now. Today was the worst… I was tricked into becoming a Pokémon, the one I love came into the same position, only he became a guinea pig, I'm starving, and now, I'm about to be forced to "be together" with a Mightyana.

"I'm sorry, but no chance." laughed the Mightyana. "Blame yourself for being too beautiful."

I winced, waiting for what I dread to happen, when I heard a loud, yet soothing voice.

"I'm sorry, but YOU have no chance!" came the voice, and I watched as an Absol rushed over, tackling the Mightyana away from me. _Just in time! I was still clean! Hooray for this random Absol!_

"YOU!" yelled the Mightyana, and you could clearly hear the fear in his voice. The Absol charged an attack, and I saw orange lights forming into his mouth. The Mightyana, along with the Poochyanas, began to run away. "You'll pay for this! Mark my words!"

"Hah! You couldn't match me even IF you brought your entire gang over!" yelled out the Absol tauntingly, and once the Pokémon were out of sight, he turned around to me. The whole time, my head was low due to my fear, but I knew everything that happened. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" I answered shyly. I raised my head carefully. "T-thank you, I don't know what might have happened if you got here any later."

The Absol seemed to be taken aback for a second, but he spoke again. "It was nothing… My name is Sora. What's yours?"

"My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you, Sora." I said joyfully now, but then, a man came to up to us, with a Pokéball in hand. _Oh hell no! I am NOT getting captured by a random person!_ I turned to the man and growled at him, trying to look as menacing as I could be.

However, Sora just laughed, and came up next to me. "Don't worry; he isn't trying to catch you. He's my trainer, John."

I then looked at Sora in surprise. "You have a trainer?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" he joked. There was a moment of silence, then we broke into laughter. _One good thing from today: found a friend. Doesn't make the day better than even a boring day where nothing happens, but it's better than the entire day being terrible._

"Well now, I can see you found yourself a friend there, Sora!" the man joked, and Sora blushed, lowering his head. The man leaned down, and patted my head. "Do you have a trainer yet, young Eevee? If not, how about coming to stay with me and Sora? If you do, you won't be bothered as much by the mean Pokémon that live around here. You'll also get to play with Sora as much as you want!"

Well, the man had a point there… I turned around to see Sora looking at me hopefully. "I won't force you, but I really hope you'll come."

"Don't worry." I said, smiling. Carefully, I took a step forward towards John, who petted me again.

"I'll take that as a yes." said the man, and pulled out a Pokéball. He crouched, so he could put me inside it, but I did exactly what he didn't expect. I jumped over the Pokéball, and onto his shoulder. John got the message. The man chuckled, and petted me again. "I see. You want to come along, but you don't want to be in a Pokéball. Is that it?"

I nodded, and the man suddenly tapped me with the Pokéball, a bright red light enveloped me, yet nothing seemed to happen once it ended. He winked at me, laughing. "An old trick I learned. Capture Pokémon without putting them in a Pokéball, but it still requires one. This way, nobody can try to take you away by capturing you."

I smiled at him. A smart one, he was. John took me into his arms, where I curled up like any ordinary Eevee, and began to fall asleep, weakened by my hunger… I blacked out, and for a while, I dreamt that I was human again, as an adult, living a normal life, married to Dark… when I began to hear noises again.

"Sarah?" I knew instantly who the voice was from, and I woke up, still tired. I looked at Sora, who smiled at me. "Good Morning, Sarah!"

I yawned. "Good morning, Sora. It's certainly a better day than yesterday."

"Oh come on, don't be like that, Sarah. Today is the day when you really start to live with us, so get ready and come down for breakfast!" Sora, still cheerful, rushed out the door. I looked around, and found myself in a room with purple walls. There were no beds in the room, other than the one I was sleeping in. Although, that was only a bed meant for pets. I never thought I would be sleeping in one of these in my lifetime. I walked outside my room to see the hallways and stairs. Stairs seemed too much for such a small creature like me to go down… then I noticed something. Half of the stairs have been altered so that it was like a ramp. Thank you, whoever made it necessary to need this. I quickly went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. Having not eaten yesterday as well, I was starving! John came up to me, smiled, and set down a bowl of mixed, chopped berries. I normally would have said no to someone having me eat out of a bowl, but that was the only option so far, thanks to my mostly-fingerless paws. I ate the berries, which actually tasted pretty good, and filled me up pretty well as well. I tried to thank him, but John probably only heard it as me saying my specie's name. Then I began to wander around, when I found Sora. He looked at me, and smiled at me. "Hello there, Sarah. Are you ready for the brand-new day?"

"Sure! What's the schedule?" I said cheerfully. Now, I was full, it wasn't my worst day ever anymore, and being such a cute and lovable creature really made me happy. It almost made me forget about yesterday.

"Well, first of all, John's going to give you a nickname, so be careful, and try to lead him to your name. I'm telling you, it isn't easy." Sora said, then after getting a nod from me, he continued. "After that, we go to the park for some free time."

"Okay, seems like I can distract myself from yesterday." I said, now feeling a bit glum. Sora, flinched, then he sat down next to me.

"Hey, I know it was a bad experience, but at least that Mightyana didn't get to have his way with you, right?" he said, trying to cheer me up. I felt tears dripping down my cheeks now, which caused Sora to feel sorry. He thought I was crying because of what he said, most likely.

"Don't worry, I'm not crying because of you, or because of what you said." I said, wiping my tears away with my paw. "I'm crying because of what happened before that."

"What happened that could be worse than what the Mightyana almost di-"

"I lost a friend." I blurted out, butting Sora off. He looked at me, clearly feeling pity. "Not just a friend, but my childhood friend. He's still alive, but I'm not sure what he'll be the next time I meet him… that is, if I DO meet him again, which I highly doubt."

"W-what happened to him?" Sora asked me in horror. No surprise there, anyone would be curious to know what could cause someone to be unable to meet their childhood friend again, and even if they did, they would be completely different.

"I was… captured by some human company, and when I woke up, I was in a cage… He came and saved me, freeing all the others that were captured by them at that time, but in exchange… he took our place." I answered. For a moment, there was silence, but then I began to head out of the room. "No sense moping about it now. I'm sure I'll find a way to meet him again eventually. Besides, John's probably looking for us right now."

_Yes… for now, my main goal… is to find Dark._

**End of chapter**

**I edit this chapter a little bit, like the mightyana was 14 years old and in this he 15. So there. see ya guys then for more Seven Sins.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Newfound Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, for if I did, there would be people with guns running about in the game.**

**-TrueXSong**

**hah! Pokémon with guns? how would that work? XD**

Sarah's POV:

"Mary?" asked John. This was his seventh time asking about my name… once again, I shook my head. Sora stood next to me, smiling softly. Then, John smiled at me. "I know, what about Sarah?"

Finally! I smiled, but then I realized something. What if someone from the organization finds me by tracing my name? In my case, I needed a fake identity. One last time, I shook my head. Sora looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "What's wrong? Isn't your name Sarah?"

"It is, but some people are after me. They might come after me, if I stay by the same name. No problem for you, seeing how strong you are, but as for John…" I answered carefully, and Sora opened his mouth, but then closed it right away. He probably didn't want to pry into my past, especially after what happened yesterday. We both knew that was the worst day of my life. I winked at him, still smiling. "Thanks for understanding, Sora."

Sora blushed and began to walk away, which made me giggle. Then we noticed that John was watching us the whole time, for he began laughing. "Well now, for some reason, that made me think of Eve!"

My eyes widened, and I began to nod. Eve! It was the perfect fake name for an Eevee, since not only is it a common name, but also a part of the species name, too! John and Sora nodded in agreement, and we smiled. My new name was Eve. We began to head out, when Sora came next to me again. "Well now, your new name is nice, Eve."

"Hey," I began, and frowned. "I meant I needed a new name for HUMANS to call me. I'd prefer it if you called me Sarah, like before."

"Fine, but just in case, I'll still call you Eve when near those who don't live with us." He nodded to me, I nodded back, and then we head out. Time for the park…

On the way to the park, I saw many people, and yet I didn't recognize any of them. I was confused, until I noticed that when I was searching for food, I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, and probably went the part of the city I never went to. Before I knew it, we were at the park. The park, which seemed to be abnormally close to John's house, had lots of kids playing with their Pokémon. We began to walk into the park, when a group of girls, probably in high school came up.

"Woah! An Eevee!" one of them commented. _Oh yea, Eevees were rare, so they were worth so much that few people owned one in our town._

Ever since I was little, I had stage fright, so I whimpered and began to back away. They knew they were scaring me, which gave me the chance to escape to play with a few other Pokémon. Behind me, I heard John explaining that I was new, and wasn't used to humans. He was wrong, but not entirely. I'm used to humans, just not when they look like a freaking giant to me. I joined a group of Pokémon that seemed to be Sora's friends. "Hey Sora, how're you doing?"

"Sora, who's this chick, and how come you never told me of someone like her?" asked a Sneasel that was a part of Sora's group, which was answered by a growl from Sora.

"First of all, she isn't 'a chick'. Second, she moved in with us yesterday. Third, I REALLY don't trust you with a girl, Sneak." Sora answered, which caused Sneak to roll his eyes. The rest of the group, which included a Pikachu, Glameow, Growlith, Squirtle, Chikorita, and of course, Sneak. The Absol was confused by the sudden laughter. "What?"

"You defending a girl like that can mean only one thing, Sora, and you know what we mean." said the Growlith, which caused me to giggle, and Sora to blush.

"Shut it, Blaze!" yelled the Absol, and began to chase after the Growlith.

"Hey, shouldn't you introduce us first?" asked the Pikachu, and Sora stopped. His friends stood in a line in front of me, and Sora went next to me.

"Everyone, this is Eve. Eve, my friends here are Pan the Pikachu, Kitty the Glameow, Blaze the Growlith, Toi the Squirtle, and Sneak the Sneasel. As you can see, their owners didn't choose their name with consideration." Sora joked, which caused his friends to growl at him. On the other hand, I giggled again, which caused Sora to blush, and change the subject. "Anyway, let's do the usual thing when we get a new friend. Pass around info about yourselves."

"Okay, I'll start." Said Pan, and spoke. "Hi, I'm Pan, the calm one of the group. I make sure the group doesn't get into TOO much trouble. I was born into my owner's family, so I didn't know my actual parents. Kitty, you're up."

"Kitty here, also born into my owner's family. I'm owned by the sister of Pan's owner, and do the same thing as Pan. We consider each other to be siblings, and no matter what happens, we care for each other. Blaze?"

"Sup, I'm Blaze, one of the fighters. Sneak and I fight off people who come after the girls in our group, meaning Kitty, Toi, and now you, with Sora being our leader. I'm slightly a bit of a pyro. Sneak, my man, you're up."

"I'm Sneak, and don't forget it. I'm one of the three fighters, as Blaze said. The three of us fight over everything, and I think we just found another." Sneak smiled at me, while Sora and Blaze blushed. "Thank goodness they won't attack me in the middle of this. Toi?"

"H-hello… I'm Toi… I'm not much for talking to strangers… and a bit apologetic, but I hope we can be friends… I'm a big fan of nature, and don't like using unnecessary violence. S-Sora, it's your turn…"

Sora sighed. "You know me pretty well already, but I'm Sora. Helping those in need is what I enjoy, and being the one Pokémon that can sense danger really helps." He took a deep breath, and looked at me. "The best was saved for last, Eve."

I smiled at the comment, and looked at the rest of the group. "I'm Eve, nice to meet you all. As you can see, I'm just an average Eevee… but I've been blessed with having a nice family, living near good friends, and not having to worry about a single thing… but yesterday, all of that was taken away from me. So… sorry if I ever act spoiled."

The group looked surprised, until Sneak glared at Sora. "Hey, you said Eve moved in with you yesterday, right? Wh-"

"Oh no, it has nothing to do with Sora, or me being captured. In fact, if not for Sora, it would have been much worse." I faked a smile, and then noticed that there were tears dripping from my eyes. My head drooped down, so that I was facing the ground and my front paws. "Although… I was trying to forget it, and the worst part of it all was just reminded to me from meeting you all."

Sora, being the way he was, came up next to me, and sat down. "Eve… I won't try to pry into your memories, but if you can, please tell us how so. I don't want anyone feeling bad about something they don't know about, and I don't want you feeling bad about them being depressed either."

I sniffed, and looked over to the group. "Well… yesterday, before that Mightyana tried to have his way with me, only to be beaten by Sora, I lost a friend. Sora, you know who I'm talking about. The one who sacrificed his freedom to grant me mine? My childhood friend? Well, in truth, he was like you guys… He enjoyed nature, and took me for strolls around parks every day, wasn't that great at talking to people, overly calm about most things, protected anyone who didn't deserve what they were being treated like, helped out anyone in need, prideful, but not only that, but he was a leader, someone those in need could look up to, and give them joy and meaning in life."

"Wait, this friend of yours, he sounds a lot like a certain human that my owner looks up to…" began Sneak, until he noticed that everyone other than me were glaring at him. However, even he had signs of grief in his eyes. We all knew what I was going through, losing those close to them.

"No, as far as I know, he's an Eevee right now." I said, shaking my head. We all stood there in a moment of silence for a bit, when we began to hear something.

"I used to rule the world… seas would rise when I gave the word…" came the voice in a beautiful tune, and my eyes widened in shock. I immediately recognized the song. Quickly, I began to run over to the source of the voice, which was into the forest near the park.

"What's wrong? Why are we chasing after the voice?" asked Sora, and I felt tears flying past me.

"That song… that way of singing… the person who is singing has to be my friend, it has to be!" I yelled, as I sped up.

"What? But I thought you said he was gone!" blurted out Blaze, confused.

"Blaze, you moron, she said 'sacrificed his freedom'! Meaning, he is still alive, but captured! And who says he can't escape?" answered Sneak, and everyone sped up. After a bit of running, the song ended, and we stopped. My eyes widened again, and I began to cry tears of joy. An Eevee was sitting in a tree, and he noticed us. However, he didn't look at any of us.

"I'm sorry, did my singing bother you?" asked the Eevee, faking a smile, and turned around. "I'm sorry. You won't be seeing me again… Please, if not to protect yourself, then to protect your friends, stay away from me."

"WAIT! It's me!" I cried out, but the Eevee disappeared. I supposedly fell to my knees, which was rather strange when having four knees, and cried my heart out. After all the pain I've went through in a single day, I found him, then lost him again.

"Its okay, Eve… it's only been a day, we both knew you wouldn't find him so soon. However, now it's confirmed that he is safe… You WILL meet him again, I will see to that. Until then, we'll look for him… Together." Said Sora, and the entire group came to comfort me. Yes, I still had hope, although what he said rung in my head. He said not to see him again, for our own safety… If I find him, will I be risking the lives of Sora and the others? What about my own? Either way, I still needed to find him, fast.

Dark's POV:

_I must protect her!_ thought Dark. Although he didn't meet Sarah yet, he checked her house after escaping, and didn't find her there. He had to find her, and protect her from what he was a part of, the Seven Sins Project… Dark bit his lip, when he came to a place that was surrounded by trainers.

"Woah, an Eevee! And it's WILD!" yelled one of the trainers, and suddenly he was surrounded by Pokémon of every type.

"Do not try to slow me down!" yelled out the Eevee, growling. When the Pokémon did not budge, Dark decided to force them.

"Wrath of the Seven Sins! The Flame of Anger and Hate!" yelled out Dark, and fire surrounded his body. His body turned red, his mane yellow, and growled. Dark was now a Flareon. He shot a powerful Overheat at the Pokémon, and then used Flamethrower to burst out of the Pokémon that surrounded him. Suddenly, the Pokémon that were hit by Dark's flame suddenly went berserk, and began to attack everything nearby. They were bent upon one thing, the same thing that cursed them, and what they were cursed with: Wrath. However, what happened next shocked them even more… the Flareon turned back into an Eevee, and kept running. Evolving into a Flareon was impossible without a Fire Stone, much less turning back into an Eevee! Too shocked to chase after the special Pokémon, the trainers stared as the Eevee ran.

As his search continued, only one thing ran through his head… and he knew that his objective was clear as day, and must be completed ASAP. _Sarah… Wait for me! I WILL find you, and protect you, even if it's the last thing I do!_

**End of chapter**

**ya know, why TXS end up not finishing this, I would never know. XD**

**See ya guys then**


	3. Chapter 3: The power of Sins

**Author note: for some reason TXS didn't say anything on this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Sora's POV:

"Dude, you're loco for her. Admit it." Sneak said, as we began to walk. Eve was playing with John and his Frisbee, which she at first thought she would dislike, but ended up liking it. She really looked graceful, happily jumping and catching the Frisbee with a twirl. Blushing again, the Absol slashed at Sneak, who simply dodged the attack. "Fine, fine! Here, I'll say it first. I like her. More than any other girl I've liked before. I know it's crazy after an hour of meeting her, but I just can't get her out of my head."

The rest of the group's jaw dropped. Sneak WAS one for being blunt, as well as one to come to conclusions really fast, but they never heard anything like this from Sneak before. Pan, however, was smiling. "Well then, Blaze? Sora? Are you two going to lose to him, or come clean?"

I sighed deeply. "I'll admit it. I'm in love with Eve. This happened so fast… I guess it was love at first sight."

"Ditto, even though none of us are Dittoes." Commented Blaze, which both came out as a shock, since they didn't think they would admit it, but also, they groaned and rolled their eyes thanks to Blaze's pun.

"So…? Are you guys going to tell her?" asked Pan, when all three fighter pokemon glared at him. "Okay, I understand."

"What do you understand?" asked Eve, who was apparently right next to me. We all jumped, surprised. Well, at least she didn't hear our conversation.

"Whew! Eve, when did you get here?" asked Kitty, smiling.

"Just now. The Frisbee went flying over there, so I was going to go and get it." Answered Eve, and began to run towards the forest.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" the three of us said, glaring at each other right afterwards, when Eve looked back at us.

"Oh come on, guys. I know people are after me, as well as that Mightyana from yesterday, and I can't fight, but that doesn't mean you guys have to have all three of you following me! What happens if somebody goes after these three while we're gone?" she said, gesturing at Pan, Kitty, and Toi. All three of us blushed. Sneak, blushing? That's new! "I would choose Sora to come, but I also need to get to know everyone else as well… so, Blaze, Toi, please come."

"My pleasure." answered Blaze, and he began to follow Eve while Sneak and I gave him the death glare. Behind us, Kitty laughed.

"Not into her. See, this is the reason why you aren't supposed to keep secrets like this." she said, and the two of us rolled our eyes. Then, Kitty looked once more at Eve leaving, and she sighed.

Eve's POV:

"Blaze? Is there something wrong?" I asked. For a while now, his face has been completely red. Whatever was wrong with him, the cool wind of the forest should calm him down. It was then that I noticed. "Oh, is this your first time going through the forest with just girls?"

"A-actually, yes." answered Blaze, and I smiled.

"Well, no worries. There is a first time for everything, right?" I said, smiling. His now clearly recognizable blush got redder, and I decided to back up a bit. "Sorry… if it makes you feel any better, I would be the same had this been me with just boys."

"Well then, we should be getting rid of that boy, shouldn't we?" rang a familiar voice. I didn't recognize it until the source of the voice laughed. This deep and husky laugh clearly belonged to the Mightyana from yesterday, and I turned around. "Hello there, beautiful. Your Absol friend not here today?"

Blaze's POV:

_Great, ANOTHER rival! Why does Eve have to be so beautiful?_ Then he took note of something that the Mightyana said. "Your Absol friend" clearly meant Sora. This was the guy who tried to do things to Eve! I then recognized the Mightyana, and growled. "Kleis, back off."

"You know that Mightyana?" aksed the puzzled Eve, who was still as beautiful as ever.

"Unfortunately, he's the most annoying delinquent around here. Everyone who spent more than three days here knows him." I answered, and got ready to attack Kleis.

"You fool; we both know you are far too weak for me, even with the Eevee and that nature freak." laughed Kleis, when I pounced. Of course, he blocked it with ease, and began to charge at me… until a large rock fell right on his head, knocking him out. With close examinations, you could see a vine that was holding it up. I looked up to see the vine around a branch. This was considered genius to Pokémon, since they usually do not have the time to use their surroundings, nor did they have the hands to pull things like this off. Then I noticed that the vine led to Eve. "Eve? How'd you do that?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson." She joked, which made me a bit confused at first until I remembered that Watson was the sidekick of some human book's detective. "The vine was just next to me, as was the rock, so while you distracted him, I got Toi to help me get it up there with her attacks, then waited for him to get near the rock."

I saw Toi up in the tree, breathing loudly, but then climbed down to get back to the bigger group, and I smiled at Eve. "You're a genius, Eve."

"Thanks." She said, when she turned around. Eve jumped in childlike joy. "Oh! There's the Frisbee!"

I laughed when she came out of a bush with the Frisbee in her mouth, but then I smiled. Unthinkingly, I leaned in and kissed her cheek, and when I DID notice it, it was too late. My blush returned, stronger than ever. "Uh… ah… um…."

Unable to talk, I ran from the forest, running right past my friends.

Eve's POV:

"Well, that was weird; he randomly just kissed my cheek and ran away." I said, putting down the Frisbee, but still confused. The girls looked surprised, but Sneak and Sora looked seriously pissed.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well, that Mightyana… no, Kleis attacked me again, and with Toi's help, I dropped a big rock on him… and then he asked how I did that so I explained, leading to laughing, then when I found the Frisbee, he laughed again, then kissed me." I said, still confused.

"And you aren't bothered by this at all?" asked Kitty, and I cocked my head, still confused.

"Why would I be? It's just a common show of the emotion of love, and we're all friend's here… at least I think so… right?" I commented, and Kitty facepalmed, which seemed really hard, being a cat.

"Wow, she's so… pure!" Pan laughed, leaving me to stay confused.

"Sora, can you tell me what he's sa-" I began, turning towards Sora, only to notice he wasn't here anymore. I turned around, and Sneak wasn't here either. "Sora? Sneak?"

"Blaze is in DEEP shit." Pan laughed again, and we then saw Sora and Sneak chasing after Blaze.

"Get back here!" I heard the duo yell. John came over, and picked the Frisbee up.

"Well, they're cheerful today." He commented. _You have no idea, dude._

Dark's POV:

Finally, I collapsed. A wild Eevee was really hard to find, and if that Eevee is super-strong and can evolve and turn back at will? In the end, I never had a chance of being able to search 24/7. He could stay awake, but he needed rest. Quickly, he hid behind some bushes, when he heard something. "Psst! You, the Eevee over there! Hiding there's no good! Hurry, hide in my den!"

I knew that the voice came from a Pokémon, and not caring what kind, I rushed towards the voice, and got into a hole against the wall of a cliff. I looked around once I got inside, which revealed that the hole was nice and cool, with the smell of fresh mint coming from the walls. This was obvious, since there were mint plants all around the entrance. "Now, this is a place to hide. Perfect temperature, perfect place, perfect smell, perfect hiding spot. Too bad I can't stay."

"Why can't you?" asked a Vulpix that came inside. The Vulpix was around the same height as me, and had a smile on her face. Wait… her?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this place belonged to a woman… I'll be leaving now." I bowed, and headed to the exit, when the Vulpix bit my left ear playfully.

"Where do you think you're going? You're exhausted! You need to stay here and get some sleep." She said, letting go of my ear. I blinked in confusion, and she sighed once I sat down. "Good. My name is Sheila. I hope we can get along."

"My name is… Sin. Nice to meet you." I answered. Sin was just a nickname I gave myself, having the powers of the Seven Sins and all… Anyway, I lied down in a resting position, and smiled back at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for letting me stay here."

"Now, why were you running? It seemed like you were trying to hide from something, most likely those Eevee-loving trainers, yet you looked like you were searching for something more than running away." asked Sheila. Smart girl, she knew exactly what she was talking about, and so did I.

"You are correct in every way. I was indeed hiding from the trainers, for I won't be able to protect myself when resting, and I can't fight 24/7. The truth is, I was searching for my childhood friend… I have to warn her about something, something I am a VERY close part of, before she gets hurt, maybe even killed. No, most likely, if they find her, she will be killed. However, she disappeared from her home and wouldn't come back, so I ended up looking for her." I answered. When I looked, she had a shocked expression on, which obviously led me to believe that she might be afraid of being hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were in such trouble… is it fine if my friends and I help you find your friend?" Sheila asked, which took me aback for a second. Then, I smiled to the nice Vulpix, and kissed her cheek, which caused her to blush madly.

"Thank you." I answered, smiling and she turned her head away, her face now completely red, I mean, more than usual, which made me laugh. "What, too much? You're turning even more red than your fur."

"Idiot…" she mumbled, still blushing. I laughed again, then I began to go to sleep. I had to wake up early.

Eve's POV:

It was the middle of the night, and I crawled into my bed, and curled up to sleep. Sleeping like that was natural for an Eevee, I guess. I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone nudging me. "Who… is it?"

"You forgot me already, baby?" asked a shadowy figure. This deep, husky voice… I heard it twice today, but how did he get into the house? Suddenly, the creature leaped out of the shadows and got on top of me. I winced, only to see an Absol smiling at me. "Surprise."

As he climbed off of me, he began to laugh. "That's very funny Sora. You scared me half to death. I'm not going to ask how you know can copy his voice, but it's damn creepy,"

"Sorry, Eve." He said, and I got up. I sat on my bed, while he sat in front of my bed. He seemed to be sort of taken aback by my sudden swearing and change of attitude, but

"So? What did you need so badly that you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night, right when I was about to fall asleep?" I questioned, which caused another apology from Sora, but I nodded, meaning I wanted him to continue. He nodded back.

"Well… I wanted to ask you… Do you… with me… want to go on a…" he started, but he couldn't finish what he was saying for a while,

he blurted it out. "Training Session from now on?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Although, he did look more confused… and it looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't seem to mind. Once again, he got silent, and I had to nod to tell him that he had to continue.

"Yea, from yesterday, we know you have fighting potential, but you aren't exactly the fighting type… yet. Blaze, Sneak and I won't be with you at all times, so you need to learn how to defend yourself, right?" Sora said, and he had a point there. I nodded, then put out a paw. He too put out a paw, giving me some sort of half-handshake, half-high five. I never saw pokemon do that before, but it would be so cute to watch them doing this little handshake! "If you want to get stronger, we can start by getting you used to this neighborhood first. Can't fight as well in a place you never been to, and you haven't been here for very long."

I nodded, then winked to Sora. "We have a date."

He blushed and left my room quietly, letting me be free to sleep once again. _Hooray! Time to sleep, as I was trying to for a long time now!_

As I drifted to sleep, I began dreaming about Dark… He and I were humans again, and got married at a young age to have a cute daughter named Suzy… It was a truly wonderful dream, and even in my sleep, I knew that if that was truly a dream, my bed would be soaked in tears by the time I woke up.

Dark's POV:

When I woke up in the morning, I was still drowsy… but my eyes snapped open when I saw Sheila sleeping. Not only was she sleeping, but she was lying down with me, in my arms, under a blanket made of a String Shot. I yelped and jumped up. Sheila groaned and got up. "Good morning."

"W-why were you sleeping in my arms?" I asked, extremely surprised. Hopefully, nothing like THAT happened.

"In the night, this place gets cold. I mean, really cold. Vulpixes can't handle it, and neither can Eevee." a voice came from the outside of the cave. When I looked, there was a Chikorita looking at me. Well, glaring is more like it. "It's probably the minty air that's from around the cave. By the way, smart move getting away from Sheila just then. Now, who are you?"

"Oh, give him a break, Rose, okay? It's not like he did anything to Sheila. Yet." a Meowth commented, who was also coming in.

"Oh, like you're doing any differently, Akira? We all want to keep Sheila safe, and want to know why a stranger was in her den. Still, it's obvious that he didn't do anything to her, or he would be a goner by now. I mean, just look, Ms. Tails is here." said a Skitty, and I looked behind me, where I saw a Ninetails glaring at me. I sighed.

"That's right, Cathy. I want to know what he's doing here, and with my daughter as well." Growled the Ninetails.

"Okay, what's going on? I'm about to collapse, and a Vulpix I don't know comes and invites me to this place where I can be safe while resting. So, I was here, thinking about her generosity, and I suddenly wake up to her in my arms with a blanket over us, and a bunch of Pokémon glaring at me." I said, and grabbed my head.

"Hello everybody… this is Sin. Sin, these are my friends and my mom. They introduced themselves, I'm guessing. Oh, and as for why we were under a blanket together, it was cold! I wasn't about to let him freeze to death." answered Sheila, still tired.

"I understand how cold it was, but did you have to go under the blanket with him?" hissed the Ninetails who was obviously Sheila's mother.

"Yea, you do realize you could have just TOLD me about the coldness?" I said, and everyone looked at me.

"What's telling going to do? Knowing won't keep you warm." Sheila said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, but fire will." I said matter-of-factly. Ms. Tails growled at me.

"Oh, so you expected my daughter, who was kind enough to invite you into our house, gave you warmth so you wouldn't freeze, and was kind enough to not ask for anything in return, would just give you a flame just because you wanted one? Are you selfish or what?" the Ninetails growled, and every Pokémon other than Sheila was glaring at me.

"Hey, who said anything about her flame?" I snapped. "I could make my own!"

By this remark, there was a moment of silence, and then everyone began to laugh other than Sheila. "Sin, it's known to everyone that the only Fire-type move that an Eevee can use is Sunny Day, which doesn't make fire at all!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, an EEVEE can't. Flareons can, can't they?"

Everybody looked confused, and I sighed. "Fine, I'll show you."

I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, my body burst into flame, which made everyone yelp and jump back, and Ms. Tails had to hold her daughter back so that Sheila wouldn't try to jump into the fire in order to try to save me. Sheila bit the Ninetail's paw, and lunged for the fire. "Sheila, NO!"

Sheila winced, expecting the sharp pain of fire, but she felt herself landing on my back instead. "Biting isn't nice, Sheila. Especially to your mother."

Everyone looked shocked. The fire was gone, and I sat down so Sheila could climb down. I was a Flareon. When she got off of me, a ring of fire appeared around my body, yet didn't burn anything. It only had warmth. "There. Nice and toasty. It's a pain getting into this form without feeling the urge to attack something, but works."

"S-Sin! You evolved!" Sheila gasped, and everyone was speechless.

"And? What's wrong with that?" I questioned, cocking my head in confusion.

"If you became a Flareon, you must have had a Fire Stone! Do you have another, so that my daughter can evolve as well?" asked the Ninetails, wide-eyed. "If you give that to my daughter, I will forgive you for sleeping under the same blanket as my daughter."

"I'm… sorry, ma'am. I do not have a Fire Stone, nor have I ever had one. Well, other than five years ago, but I gave that to a human who desperately needed something warm." I said, sheepishly getting up. I bowed my head. "Well, thank you for letting me stay here, but I REALLY need to leave. My friend won't stay safe forever… heck, I'm not even sure if she's safe now… so I need to find her before something happens."

"Wait!" yelled Akira the Meowth, who jumped on top of me, snarling. "Don't you lie to me. You had a Fire Stone, you HAD to. Otherwise, you wouldn't be a Flareon. Don't you dare try to lie your way out of not repaying a debt, you cheapskate."

"Akira!" yelled Sheila, and pulled Akira off of me. "Sorry, Sin. You know how Meowths are, always needing something in return."

"No, I understand. It does seem impossible for me to evolve without the stone, doesn't it?" I said, getting up. Akira tried to scratch me, where all eyes were directed to, but then began floating in mid-air. Sheila looked over to me, and in the place that the Flareon everyone other than me just saw was an Espeon. "Now, I said biting isn't nice, but scratching isn't an exception."

Everyone's jaws dropped, other than mine. I let the Meowth down, and I turned back into an Eevee. Then I began to walk out, whistling. However, stopped me. "Wait. You have a lot of explaining to do, mister."

"I'm sorry, but I have no time. My friend's life comes first before my own. Also, the story is painful… so much that everyone who hears of it may be in danger. I must leave before anyone here gets hurt. However, you must know that I am a special, and can evolve without requirements, as well as turn back into an Eevee." I began to head out, but Sheila was right next to me. "Sheila, you should stay with your family and friends. If you come with me, your life will be in danger."

"No." Sheila answered bluntly. "I said I would help you, and so I will."

"No. You will stay." I said, jumping right up a tree. Just when I was about to leave, I saw Sheila about to bite her tongue.

"If you don't let me come with you, I'm ending my life, here and now." Sheila threatened. Everyone was shocked… and I sighed. I jumped down from the tree.

"If this is the only way to keep you from hurting yourself, then so be it. You can follow… just… try not to climb into my bed again." I said, and began to walk.

"If Sheila's going, we have to come with you." said Sheila's friends. Sheila's mother, however, was sitting there, watching us. "Who knows what you might do if you are alone again and you aren't too tired to move?"

"If they are going, I know you'll be fine. Besides, no matter how strong he is, he won't be able to fight all these girls at once." Smiled Ms. Tails, and I smiled.

"None of you need to worry; I wouldn't do anything to her even if she used Attract on me the whole day." I said, and began to walk.

"Oh, calling me ugly now?" Sheila growled, looking a bit hurt. She used Attract on me, and I didn't dodge or do anything. It hit me, yet I didn't stop moving.

"Told you." I said, while everyone else seemed to be confused. Then I felt the move Attract being used on me again and again. I turned around, to face them. "Do you mind?"

"Am I that ugly?" asked Sheila, looking even more hurt.

"Maybe he's already in love with her, so it doesn't work!" Rose joked, and the girls nodded to each other. I felt someone use Attract on me, and I kept walking. I felt the same move from different people, until I felt one that was pretty strong. I turned around, to see Ms. Tails.

"You know, that move is REALLY annoying to take." I commented, and continued on my way.

"Uh… Sin? Could…it be… that you like boys?" asked Sheila sheepishly, and I right away turned around and growled at her.

"NO HOMO!" I yelled. Yep, being Christian, I follow every part of the Bible. That includes that part that curses homosexuals. Then I felt yet another Attract used on me. "Stop that, I'm immune to that attack."

"Dammit, I thought it was a girl!" yelled a human voice, and my ears perked up. I barely heard the others getting ready to fight back to the human. I turned around to see a boy and his Gabite.

"You… DARE THINK I AM A GIRL?" I yelled, extremely angry.

"Hell yea." Answered the Gabite tauntingly.

"THAT'S IT! NO MERCY! FLAMES OF WRATH!" I screeched, and I turned into a Flareon, which made the kid step back a bit. I opened my mouth, and the Gabite got ready for a Flamethrower, when a Flamethrower DID come out. That is, if you can still call an abnormally large Flamethrower of black flames a Flamethrower. The fire enveloped the Gabite, and it fainted immediately. If it wasn't a double-resistant, it would have been killed. I hopped onto the charred Gabite, and growled at the human boy. "You dare challenge the bearer of the Seven Sins with a measly GABITE? Now it's YOUR turn!"

The trainer recalled his Pokémon, and began to run off crying. Then, I turned back into an Eevee and fell face-first. "Ow… damn it Wrath! I almost killed that poor Gabite!"

I began to bang my head against the ground. "Damn the Sins, damn the company, damn MYSELF!"

"W…what was that?" hissed the Ninetails, and I saw the girls huddled by her.

"I-it's one of the reasons why I wanted to travel alone… When I am affected by a single emotion too much, I become the Sin that relates to that. For example, waking up sleeping with a girl which caused me to worry about losing my virginity, the constant yelling since I woke up, the never-ending Attracts, being accused of being a homosexual, leading to being mistaken as a girl really put me over the line… I apologize. Now you see the dangers of following me…" I began to walk away, when Sheila was following me again.

"I'm still following you. If I was in your situation, I would be the same way as well, sins or no sin." said the Vulpix. Soon, the others joined me.

"You do realize Wrath isn't the only Sin, right? There are seven sins, including Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Lust." I said.

"Well, seeing as how you didn't do anything to me over the night, worrying about virginity and being able to resist Attracts, I'd say I'm safe from the Lust." Said Sheila.

"That's only because I'm using the powers of Greed to keep Lust from going crazy." I rolled my eyes. _Yea, now I have more people I have to protect from the company. Greeeat._

**End of chapter**

**Dark/Sin can use the seven sins (pun intended) to change forms and use differents attacks equal to the type. Pretty cool when I first read this.**

**=)**

**anyways see ya guys then for more Seven Sins**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Author note: just as a reminder I do have permission from TrueXSong that I can continued this. I don't think I ever mention this, so there you go =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Sheila's POV:

"Sheila?" asked my mother. Due to what just happened, we ended up having to get ready again, so right now, all of us were getting ready, mom helping us, and… Sin… guarding the gate. I didn't understand why he had such a terrible name at first, but now I do, after I saw his power… which I still didn't understand. I looked at my mom.

"Yes? Did you need something, mom?" I asked calmly.

"To tell you the truth, you are already coming of the age…" she started… oh no, I did NOT like where this was going. My mom began to chuckle, giving me one of those 'mother knows' looks that basically EVERYONE hated, and she spoke again. "Also, that boy Sin, he's strong, reliable, pure, honest, kind, generous, and won't try anything to you… not only is his heart and mind good, he's good looking. So, what I'm trying to say is-"

"I'm not going to try to win him over, mom." I said bluntly, and my mom began to frown. Being her daughter, I knew what she was thinking, and now I hit the bulls-eye. "and while he may be all the things you said and more…"

I looked over at my mom, who was smiling at me slyly, raising an eyebrow. "You get the point! He's great, cute, handsome, whatever, but I still don't like him that much!"

"Which is the sign of love, Sheila." a voice told me from behind. I turned around, to see Sin smiling at me. My face turned completely red, and I turned to glare at my mother, who began giving me apologetic looks. When I looked back, Sin was… laughing? On the other hand, my face was still redder than my fur. "Don't be shy, Sheila! Love is a wonderful thing!"

My face somehow turned redder. Stupid Sin! "See, this is the reason why I WOULD normally try to find out who you're talking about, but in this case, seeing as how I only met you a couple hours ago, there would be no point."

My jaw dropped, and Sin used a paw to push it back up, smiling angelically. "A bug's going to fly into your mouth, keep it closed."

"Wait, you… didn't hear who we were talking about? Also, how did you get in and get to the other side of us without any of us noticing?" my mom asked, and Sin shook his head.

"I only came in here to see if anyone needed any help, but seeing as how you two are having a family chat, I'll be leaving." Sin said, and bowed. He then began to leave the room. Once he was completely gone, I turned to my mom and sighed.

"Whew, that was close. He almost found out." I said, but when I looked over to my mom, she was raising her eyebrow at me again. Once again, the blush came. "Oh, shut up."

"Hey, you ready to go, Sheila?" asked Cathy, coming into the cave. I nodded, smiling, and we headed out.

"Sin, take care of my daughter, okay? And don't you try anything!" my mom said, which made me roll my eyes. Sin smiled and nodded, and then he turned back into an Eevee, which surprised us at first, until we remembered that he told us he could do that. We began to walk away, as my mom waved us goodbye with one of her paws. All of us did the same, smiling.

"By the way, why exactly were you in such a hurry to find your friend? Also, what exactly are your powers?" asked Akira, and we all looked at each other with open mouths, then to Sin. We had just noticed, none of us know anything about him. He sighed.

"I'd rather not give you all the details, so I'll just tell you this, which you may not believe… There is a company that experimented on me, and now they are trying to get my friend to experiment on her." Sin said, and waited for the laugher. However, when he looked, we were all looking at him to go on. "My powers are 'the Seven Sins'. I can transform into any evolution at will and change back, as well as become possessed by the sin. If I ever get too weak, however, one of the sins will try to take over my body. Also, each evolution isn't just that simple, they each have a unique ability."

"Wait, we, as in Cathy, Akira, Sheila and me, know where those strange powers of yours came from, but couldn't you use those powers to stop them?" Rose questioned. Once again, the plant-type had interesting questions. Sin began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I escaped before the experiments finished; therefore my powers aren't in their full potential yet. Also, they have experiments that are willing to put down their own lives for them. The way it is right now, I'd be killed if I attacked them directly. If I want to get my full powers, I'll have to force the power out of the experiments the company put the fragment of sin in out, and absorb it for myself." Sin said, and we were horrified. He nearly killed a Gabite with one attack, and there were those who could beat him? They, with all those power, were our enemies? We followed Sin without knowing what we were getting ourselves into! I looked at my friends, and saw the look in their eyes. I was the only one who didn't regret following. Sin, seeing this, gave us a warm smile, looking at us. "Don't worry, once we find my friend and make sure she is safe, I'll go and beat some of the experiments one by one to get myself full-powered, to finish the company up. Even now, it's not like I couldn't beat them, it's just that that way is one I really wouldn't prefer to use."

Everyone sighed in relief, but I asked a question myself. "Why don't you want to use that way?"

Sin's face darkened, with a look of fear on his face. "The way I am talking about… is unleashing all the Sins at once. That is a sure-fire, but there is a good chance I'll be able to do it just by unleashing Wrath and Lust."

Now, all of us were puzzled. "How is Lust that strong? Wouldn't it only make you lust after things?"

Sin shook his head, still looking afraid. "You don't understand. There is Wrath, and there is something more evil than Wrath… Bloodlust."

It was then that we remembered that lust wasn't only a single thing. We began to head our way, not asking any more questions. Everything was quiet for… what, ten seconds? After that, a black Ditto came out of a bush, and Sin suddenly looked serious. "Girls, either run away or hide. There's going to be a fight, and this isn't one of the normal experiments."

We didn't understand at first, but then the Ditto suddenly transformed into something terrifying. It had the gem of a Staryu, body of a Garchomp, wings of a Salamance, the spine of a Tyranitar, and the blades of a Gallade. Sin grinned. "This early… the experiment that embodies the missing fragment of Envy came!"

**Sora's POV:**

Slowly, I got up. I was very happy today, and I knew why. Today was the day I start to have dates with Eve. Well, it was just a simple search in a forest to find materials we can use to train her, but there were two great things that came after this. One, I get to go on a stroll with her through a forest every time we have training, which I know that it causes many relationships, and two, I now have a good excuse to take Eve away from Blaze and Sneak. Normally I would worry less about Blaze and more about Sneak, but yesterday, while he was helping Eve look for the Frisbee, he kissed her. Sneak and I soon found out, after we pummeled him, that it was only on her cheek, but still! For once, I'm worrying about Sneak and Blaze on equal terms. I walked into Eve's room, and sat down. Three good things about living with John: one, I could worry less than usual about Eve's safety. Two, I could meet Eve every day, even on days where it's raining. Three, which was the best of all, I was the only one of us three who could see Eve's sleeping face, which was just too adorable.

I hesitated, but I couldn't resist her cuteness, and kissed her cheek, which made her wake up. Blushing, I smiled to her. "Good morning, Eve."

She got up, and then felt her cheek. Did she notice? Eve smiled at me. "Good morning, Sora, and let me pay you back for that."

Of course, she noticed. I winced, expecting her to slap me, but I felt her kiss my cheek. My face turned bright red, and Eve smiled. "What's the big deal? It's not like it was a kiss on the mouth."

I blinked, as Eve began to go around me to go outside of the room, when she froze. Confused, I turned around as well, to see John giving us a sly smile. "I came to wake Eve up, but I guess I intruded on your happy time with your girlfriend, Sora."

My face turned bright red, but Eve growled at John, who laughed and picked Eve up and left. I'll admit, I'm pretty envious of John to be able to pick her up. If I was a human, I would be able to do the same, but no, I had paws. I heard Eve purr as John scratched her behind her ear, which she found to be surprisingly pleasant, as far as she told me. We began to leave the room, and John set Eve down in the kitchen, where he gave us chocolate-flavored poke-food. This too, Eve found surprisingly pleasant, which made me wonder what her past was like. However, it would be ungentlemanly to ask her questions about her past, especially if telling one day of her past made her cry. Once we ate, John let us outside, now knowing that Eve would stay by my side, so she wouldn't get lost. Of course, he was thinking that for the wrong reasons… I think.

We headed into the forest right away, and found a good log to use, some wooden sticks, as well as a Lucky Egg that we both knew what it was for. A Lucky Egg was an item that mysteriously makes training go faster, so helping her learn was easier. It was then that I could finally take her to my old training place, which only I knew about. Unfortunately, Eve was fragile, and was extremely tired now. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost there." I said, smiling. Using Knock Off, I whacked a dead tree's trunk, and it fell over, revealing a beautiful plane of grass with a pond, waterfall, plenty of room to run around in, as well as bushes of different types of berries next to it. We jumped over the tree to get to the place, and right away, Eve was wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"It's… beautiful…" Eve said which made me smile. Hearing her say that really brightened up my day! She began to walk around the place as I put the log back on the tree stump, shielding this place from the sight of others. Oh yea, she was excited now. Then, Eve smiled at me, after she finished looking around. "So, what should we start with, and when?"

My smile got wider. "Well, let's start off with something basic. We'll get you to learn Quick Attack, whenever you want. For now, though, you should rest. We talked a whole lot gathering everything. After you rest, then we'll train… unless you want to play at the park first. The others are going to be playing tag."

Eve smiled, and then began to head outside, the way we came in. Then, I realized that I had not told her yet, and I stopped her. "Wait! Eve, one thing, though. Make sure, no matter what; you do NOT bring anyone else in our group in here, okay? It'll be our own secret spot."

She nodded, and we happily began to head for the park.

**Eve's POV:**

When we got to the park, I saw Pan, Kitty, and Toi watching as Sneak and Blaze continuously fought. I gasped, and rushed over between the two with a frown. "Why are you two fighting?"

"E-eve! H-how are you?" asked Blaze, who began to blush. However, I growled, which made him jump back a bit.

"Don't try to avoid the question! Friends shouldn't fight! That's one of the things I hate the most!" I growled. Turning towards Sneak, I saw the surprised looks of everyone else, including Sora. "Sneak, no matter what the reason, you do NOT fight your friends, unless they are evil! Since both of you are good, there is NO reason for you two to be fighting each other!"

"You don't understand anything, Eve! We're fighting for y-"Sneak began, but I cut him off.

"I don't care what the reason is! Also, don't think I don't understand anything, okay? I already lost my best friend; I don't need to lose the only ones who can help me right now as well!" I snapped, and the two flinched. They already knew of my pain, and didn't want to see me crying again. Well, of course! Who in the world would want their friends to cry?

"I-I'm sorry, Eve. We were selfish and forgot about your pain." They two said together, and my frown lightened.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you." I apologized, and Pan began to clap. Everyone else glared at him, and he stopped. "Oh, sorry, I guess I ruined the mood."

There was an awkward silence, but it soon broke into laughter. It was times like these when I wanted time to stay like this, but then I remembered that I wasn't even a Pokémon, and I would have to leave them sooner or later. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, definitely from an explosion, and I noticed a small group of female Pokémon running out of the forest. This group included a Vulpix, Chikorita, Meowth, and a Skitty. The thing is, they looked like they were in a hurry to escape from something… but… just what? I noticed that my friends were looking at them too, and I looked over to them, and they nodded to me. We began to walk over to the other group, who stopped running to catch a breath. "Hello? Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, not really, it's just that one of our friends is in a fight, and although he told us to hide at first, it's kind of making it hard for him to keep us out of it, so he told us to run. He'll fight better without us anyway." said the Vulpix, looking slightly sad. I placed a paw on her neck.

"I know the feeling. I'm too weak to fight right now as well, so I'm getting training from a friend." I commented, which slightly brightened up the small group's mood. "But why'd you leave your friend behind, even if he told you to? Aren't you worried about him?"

"Not really, he's super-strong. He almost killed a Gabite with a fire-type move, and got these three to fall for him in less than one day, after all." Joked the Chikorita, and the other three began to chase after her.

"I don't like him!" they yelled, blushing madly. Even for the Vulpix, whose fur was red, you could clearly see the blush.

"Is it just me, or is this exactly like our situation?" asked Pan, which caused Sneak, Blaze and Sora to begin chasing after him.

"Pan's right, you know." joked Kitty, which made Toi and me laugh. The two groups stopped fighting, and glared at us. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy those three are going for is an Eevee like you."

"What makes you say that?" I asked when I saw the surprised looks of the four girls.

"How did you know?" asked the Chikorita, and everyone, and I mean every one of both groups looked at Kitty with surprised looks and open mouths. Kitty seemed surprised herself.

"It… was just a feeling. Anyway, your friend is an Eevee?" Kitty asked awkwardly. There was something wrong with this conversation… something about the Eevee… OH right! Dark became an Eevee!

"Wait, what's the Eevee's name?" I blurted out, which surprised the Vulpix.

"S-sin. Why?" she stammered. My ears drooped with sadness, and I turned around.

"I'm sorry… no reason…" I mumbled with the clear sound of disappointment in my voice.

"Did I say something wrong?" I heard the Vulpix's voice, and then I sighed gloomily, which seemed to shock the girls on the Vulpix's group.

"No… yes…. well, sort of. You see, her best friend was taken by some humans, but seemed to have escaped from them. Her friend is a male Eevee as well, but his name isn't Sin, so… this." rang Kitty's voice, and I knew she gestured towards me, who was sitting down as well as looking down in disappointment. "Anyway, isn't it kind of dangerous for a group of girls to be travelling with one guy who, if he is as strong as you said, could overpower all of you easily?"

"No, he's the most pure person I know. In fact, he doesn't even get affected by any amount of the move Attract from any girl." commented the voice of the Skitty.

"What? Is this 'Sin' gay?" asked the voice of Sneak, as I began to turn around.

"NO HOMO!" yelled a dirty Eevee that randomly popped out of the bush next to us, which surprised everybody.

"Sin! Are you okay?" asked the Vulpix, definitely worried about the Eevee.

"Yea… I just… beat this guy…" answered Sin, who was out of breath. He pulled out a black Ditto, who was fainted and beaten beyond recognition. "damn midget turned into an Electrode to blow me up at the last second. If I didn't use Shadow Ball on myself to make myself go flying, I would have gotten too hurt to get back here."

"Now, as for you…" He coughed smoke, and threw the Ditto on the ground. Dang, this guy was cruel. Then again, he was called "Sin". Sin walked up to Sneak, and in a flash, Sin was behind Sneak, and Sneak was on the ground. "that's for calling me gay, damn jerk. Don't piss me off anymore or yer screwed."

"What just happened?" Sneak, who was the most shocked one of us all, questioned. Our group was surprised, when the Vulpix walked over to Sin, and growled.

"Which sin is it this time?" she growled, and suddenly, there was a burst of fire around the Eevee, which surprised us further, but the other group remained calm. The fire stopped to reveal a Flareon. "Wrath, I knew it. Sin, turn Wrath off already, you're going all evil again."

I was puzzled. What the heck was she talking about? Suddenly, the Flareon scoffed, and a clean Eevee took his place. The Eevee smiled. "Hello, and sorry about what happened. I was fighting, the personality of Wrath took over, and my actual personality fell asleep for a bit… sorry."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora, getting ready to attack, when the Eevee simply trotted over to the fainted Ditto, and began to mutter something. Suddenly, something shot out of the Ditto, and went inside of Sin. This took us all back, when a normal Ditto just got up, and began to stutter.

"I…I'm free! Bless you, sir. Bless you!" said the Ditto, and began to rush towards the forest. Meanwhile, I stood there, open-mouthed. _What the heck just happened?_

"Adios! Have a good life, and stay away from 'them'!" Sin said as he waved goodbye cheerfully. _Did his personality just change completely? What was with this nutjob?_

"Dude, what the hell just happened? What did you mean by 'wrath'?" asked Sneak, growling.

"Well, as you can see, I was experimented on by humans, and now I can transform between Eevee and all its evolutions. Each evolution also has a unique power that normal pokemon don't have. Unfortunately, they also each have personalities that match the sin, which constantly try to take over my body. When my own personality gets near a single sin too much, that sin will take over until I get back." Sin laughed, and I noticed something. Experimented on…? Also, this personality is just like… him! Not only that, but the experiment they were trying to use on me… I escaped before they could finish on me, so… did he not only get the Eevee form, but also get the power that was meant to be forced upon me? I knew Dark, and if Sin really was Dark, then he must be really suffering, but is trying to hide it with a smile, as always!

"Eve? Why are you crying?" asked Sora, and I snapped back to reality.

"S-sorry… Sin, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, and Sin nodded. He began to follow me, but just to make himself seem non-wild, he turned into an Umbreon.

"Okay, let's hurry and get somewhere safe before I get too close to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Umbreon, being the dark-type, is the darkness that swallows up everything, Gluttony." Sin said, and began to speed up. He dove under me, picking me up, which made me blush, and he used Quick Attack. "It's time to go full-speed ahead!"

Behind me, I could hear Sin's group as well as my group yelling at us, but Sin didn't care. When he began the attack, I held on tightly, and I blushed further with the thought that I was possibly on Dark's back… but what if this wasn't Dark? What if Dark was still out there? I had to know. "Sin… Sin is a fake name, correct?"

"…correct." answered Sin, not stopping. He turned serious… Dark always turned serious when asked a question he didn't expect! "It's the same for Eve, correct?"

"…correct." I answered. Here it was. It was time for the question that I had been waiting to ask. "Your true name is Dark, correct?"

"…correct." Sin answered. I felt tears drip from my eyes, and I was just about to hug him, when his voice came again. "However, Dark is not me; I am Sin."

"What? Of course you're Dark! What are you talking about?" I asked. What was he talking about? Dark was Dark, wasn't he? What other possibility was there?

"I am Sin, not Dark. While I used to be Dark, I am not Dark any longer…" he began, but when I was about to speak, I felt tears flying backwards, as he kept running. "I am Dark, yet Dark is not me… because you ran away with my help, which I don't regret, project Seven Sin, I ended up become the project instead, and… In order to ensure that I do not escape like you did…"

Now, I felt more than a few teardrops. Now, he was crying for sure. I wondered how he knew I was the same Eevee as the one who he helped escape, but I wondered more what he was going to say. "They split Dark into two Projects… I am Dark… or rather, half of Dark."

**End of chapter**

**so half of Dark is missing? Seems legit XD**

**See ya guys then**


	5. Chapter 5: The story behind Dark

**Author note: ya know I actually don't have much to say in these chapter, then again who actually reads the author note besides me? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Eve's POV:

"Wait, what do you mean, half?" I asked, and finally, Sin stopped moving. We were in a alley with no people or Pokémon whatsoever, other than us.

"You see, they sliced the DNA of Dark into two, separating Dark's emotions and memories from the rest of him." Sin began, still crying. "Dark's emotions and memories became me, Sin, while the other parts of him became a part of a separate project named FREE, which I have no idea which Pokémon the Pokémon of that project are. Dark's shell became the leader of the project, his name becoming Free itself, having neither emotion nor memories to tie him down to the past, became a living weapon, doing exactly as the company wanted. Also, in case you didn't know, it's Devon Corps that did this to us."

Oh, so this was done of Devon Corps. I forgot about that. Although… there was still something wrong here. "Wait. Why are you being so emotional today? Dark didn't cry nearly as much as you are right now."

"Hey, I'm his emotions themselves. Don't blame me for being emotional." snapped Sin, and after a bit of waiting, we began to laugh. At least we knew we were safe… for now. Sin turned into a Flareon, drying our tears, so the others wouldn't be worried. Then he turned back into an Eevee, and we began to head back. We had to act like we were siblings, though, so that Sin didn't get attacked by Eevee-hungry trainers. Of course, I had to lead Sin around, because although he was only a part of Dark, he still had his lack of direction. We both knew this was a good idea, until we came to a dark alley. "Umm… Sar- I mean Eve? Are you sure this is the right way to go?"

"Yes… but why did you have to take such a dark route so fast that we didn't even notice the darkness?" I asked, and it ended up that we had to go anyway, no matter how much I didn't want to go. Then, we heard a very familiar cackle that I knew, but Sin didn't.

"So, is that the Eevee girl you wanted, Kleis?" came an unfamiliar voice. A Mightyana came out, but it wasn't Kleis.

"Yea, sis. That's her alright." said Kleis, coming out of the shadows, following the female Mightyana. Kleis looked confused, though. "Although, I don't know who the boy is, and the Absol isn't here? Hey, where's Sora?"

"Does it matter? You can have your way with the girl, and I'll do the boy. Deal?" laughed Kleis's sister, and Kleis laughed in agreement. Damn, their laughs were so similar, it actually raised the freakiness. "I'll take that as a yes. You two can either come here, do as we say and maybe get a bit of pleasure, or we force you and only we get pleasure."

Sin and I looked at each other, and then burst into laughter, which caused the Mightyanas to look surprised. I looked at the two, as my laughter began to end. "How about option three? You run away, never come back. Otherwise, option four, my friend Sin here tears you apart."

Sin growled, which lead to the Mightyanas blinking in surprise, which was followed by laughter. However, Sin rolled his eyes, which made Kleis growl. "Let's try option four and two, Eevees."

"Yay!" Sin laughed, and he disappeared. Suddenly, he began to playfully bite the female Mightyana's ear, not hurting her, but still childishly. He was standing right on top of her head, wagging his tail.

"How the-" began Kleis, and tried to slash at Sin, who suddenly turned into a Espeon, and shot a Signal Beam at his paw.

"Don't bother me when I'm playing, puppy. Sin doesn't like being bothered when playing." Laughed Sin, and Kleis slashed at Sin again as Kleis's sister tried to shake him off. I began to laugh my ass off, as Sin jumped off of her head, and landed in front of me. He turned into a Glaceon, which surprised them even further, and he growled. "Now I look girly!"

He began to chase his tail childishly, as those girly hair-like things swayed side-to-side, which made me laugh even more, but then he smiled. "Okay, enough fooling around. Time to try out something! Only, don't be mad at me for giving you punishment for what you did!"

He looked into the female Mightyana's eyes, and she froze. Sin opened his mouth, and began to speak. "I am envious… I am so envious of the Mightyana's ability to use Poison Fang…"

Kleis looked at Sin like he was crazy, when his sister suddenly dropped to the floor, still conscious, and Sin laughed. "What the hell did you do to Kaila?"

Oh, so the sister was named Kaila. Oh well. Suddenly, Sin jumped into the air, and bit down onto Kleis, with glowing fangs. Kleis immediately fell down. "What did you do to me?"

"Simple. By your reaction, I know that you know that I can transform into any Eeveelution and back. However, this form, Envy, allows me to copy any and every ability and attack available in their DNA. Glaceon is Ice, and ice gets jealous of the largeness of the water, and will take water and turn it into ice. Glaceon is the Frost of Envy, the Envy of Addition." Sin laughed, and Kleis looked so surprised and scared that I expected him to fall on his ass the second he stopped worrying about his sister. "So, I borrowed your sister's Poison Fang against you. Now, for the finishing touch…"

Sin laughed evilly as he turned into Gluttony, or the Umbreon. Suddenly, Kaila rushed over and tackled Sin, and he skid a bit. "Hm? You would still like to fight? I am using Gluttony right now, and therefore, I might be unable to hold back."

"No." answered Kaila, and Sin looked surprised. "Please, I'll do anything, just spare my brother."

Sin growled, looking as fierce as he could, which was still cute seeing as how he was an Eeveelution, but Kaila didn't even flinch. Seeing this, Sin smiled, and turned back into an Eevee. "I do not approve of your ways, but I respect your desire to protect those close to you, and your courage to stay so. I will not hurt you unless you hurt Eve. I won't stop you from following the same way as you do now, but I will also not stop you from changing your ways."

"T-thank you… what's your name, exactly?" Kaila asked, and Sin smiled.

"My name is Sin." He answered, still smiling. "So, will you change your ways?"

"Hell no." growled Kleis, glaring at Sin. "I'll keep going for her, Sin. You hear me? She will be mi-"

"The hell is you talking about? I never told you I want you to stay away from her!" Sin growled, and all of us looked at him with surprised looks, including me. What was he saying? "I want you to change your ways. I don't care if you try to get her to be your mate, just don't force it on her. You're still a teen like us, correct? If so, then act like one, and try to win her over without forcing it!"

Kleis, hearing this, nodded, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You have my word, Sin. I apologize for my tears, and my eyes have been opened to the truth."

Sin also nodded, and looked at Kaila. "What about you?"

"I also accept. I'm going to win you over, without forcing it. You have my word as well, Sin." Kaila said, nodding. She then began to look uneasy, for she bit her lower lip. "May I ask you for a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… take us as your disciples?" asked the two Mightyenas in unison. Sin put on a serious looks, and I snickered. There was he way he would allow this!

"I do not know… but tell me the reason first, so that I may consider." Sin answered. My jaw dropped. Was he actually considering this?

"Well… you see the whole reason we were in such a rush to find a mate, and forcefully at that, were because of two reasons. One was so that we needed to raise our numbers in order to fight off humans that continuously tried to steal Pokémon from our home, a forest up North. The other was because in order to raise our numbers, we had to look strong… but it seemed we took the wrong approach." answered Kleis. Huh, it seemed they weren't such bad Pokémon after all. Of course, they could be lying. In fact, that was most likely. Sin, however, walked over to them and looked up to their faces.

"I am about to use the power of Greed to get the truth. Will you allow me?" Sin asked which surprised all of us. He could easily force his way in! The two nodded, and Sin sighed. "Good, because if I don't get permission from the person before I get the truth, it hurts like hell to them."

"Leafeon is a being of nature, which does not allow its trees to wither out, but constantly demands more and more trees. This demand is Greed, and therefore, Leafeon is the being of Greed." Sin said, and he transformed into Greed the Leafeon. An attack similar to Magical Leaf was used, and glowing leaves surrounded the two Mightyenas. Suddenly, the leaves stabbed themselves into the two, who, by their reaction, didn't feel a thing. Sin then smiled, as he turned back into an Eevee. "You are telling the truth. I shall not only take you as apprentices, but anyone who wishes to become stronger for a noble reason. However, you must apologize to those who you have bothered before. Yes Kleis, I know you're still virgins, and I didn't need to know that, Kleis. From now on, please do not jam thoughts like that into your head when I'm looking into your memories. For now, just go apologize to anyone that comes into mind."

The two blushed, and then bowed at me. "We're sorry."

"Her name is Eve, and come on, the next people you will apologize to are Eve's friends, such as Sora." Sin said, and I blinked, while the two followed him. I knew Mightyenas were loyal, but I didn't know it was this much. Either way, I rushed in front of him, knowing he had no sense of direction. So, at first, they weren't in love, but now they are? Crap.

Sora's POV:

"Wait, so all three of those girls, Sheila, Akira, and Cathy, all like Sin?" I asked, open mouthed. Blaze was in the same situation, but Sneak simply groaned with what sounded like envy. Meanwhile Sheila, Akira, and Cathy were standing there blushing.

"Three cute girls like him? The dude's almost as lucky as a Ditto at a Day-Care center." Sneak groaned, and he got slaps from every one of the girls, as well as punches from every one of the guys other than him. Even I punched him. "Okay, fine. Still, he has three girls that like him, and yet he doesn't do anything to any of them? Is he stupid, slow, non-caring, or just pure?"

"He's slow and pure." answered Rose, and this time, the other girls nodded as well. Damn, if he's like this, then what was I going to do if he ends up liking Eve? They're going to end up together for sure!

"What are you thinking about, Sora?" asked Sin, in his usual gentle voice.

"Not much, just about- HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. Indeed, there was a confused Eevee standing right next to me. Everyone was surprised. "Where did you come from?"

"From… the town?" he answered, still confused. Dude was good at sneaking up on people. "Anyway, there are people who need to talk to you guys."

We were confused, until we were covered by two shadows. Blaze turned around first and began to growl, and everyone soon followed. I turned around, and yup, did the same. In front of me were Kleis and his sister Kaila. Sin's group was the only ones who were just standing there confused. Suddenly, Eve's head popped up from behind Kaila's head. "Sup guys! What'd I miss?"

"Eve… why are you riding on Kleis's sister?" I asked, and even without looking, I knew all of us were confused.

"Oh, Sin beat them, in other words, played around with them after Kaila went after him, and he used Greed to 'take' a look into their past, and found their true reason of acting that way. Apparently, they were just trying to get humans to stay away from their forest! They just had a bad turn of actions, that's all." Eve answered happily and she jumped off of Kaila, who just laughed awkwardly, while blushing. "Now, they're allowed to be Sin's apprentices as long as they go around apologizing to everyone they ever bothered. Also, turns out they were still virgins."

Sneak began to snicker at the last part, but Pan elbowed him in the stomach, which made Kleis laugh. Finally, the two Mightyenas bowed down to us, and spoke. "We're sorry for bothering you."

"Wait, why are you accepting them? Do you know what they did?" I growled at Sin, and Sin smiled.

"I looked into their past, so yes. They are good, trust me. Also, something tells me they won't be attacking any of us, as well as any of you attacking them…" began Sin, then grabbed Blaze, Sneak, and me, then forced us to huddle. Whispering so quiet that only we could hear, he continued. "since that would make Eve sad, and you don't want the girl you love to be sad, do you? Don't worry, I won't tell her."

All three of us were in shock, while Sin laughed as he went back to everyone else. Dammit, he already knew! Then, I saw Eve nodding at Sin, and then walked up to all of us. "Everyone, there is good news! Sin and I both already found the friend we were looking for!"

Everyone looked happy, but I knew better. I was happy for her, but still, if it was the way I was thinking… "Eve, is your childhood friend…?"

"Yep, the ones we have been searching for are each other. I knew, but she didn't know for a bit since we both changed our names." answered Sin, smiling. Sheila and my expressions darkened at first, but then we both noticed that it seemed like Sin had no interest in Eve. Then, we noticed Sin and Eve joining our group again, meaning Sneak, Blaze, Pan, Toi, Kitty, and me. "By the way, has Eve kissed one of your cheeks recently?"

Blaze and I blushed deeply, but we began to growl at each other as well, and Sin laughed. "There's my answer. Sorry about that… I shouldn't have started it."

We froze, Blaze and my blushes draining away quickly, and Blaze opened his mouth first. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we were young, I watched a lot of romance movies made by humans. At that age, I thought the kiss was a sign of friendship, and began kissing her cheek whenever we met and parted, and seeing as how people began to smile whenever they saw us doing that, she did the same… now, it became a habit for both of us." Sin said, and Eve nodded, before going to join Sin's group. Blaze and I began to feel sadness… we thought we had gotten somewhere, but we were still at square one! Sin, seeing our expressions, smiled softly to us. "Now, now, don't worry. Just because nothing happened yet, it doesn't mean nothing will happen! Just don't rush things, and you'll be fine. Sneak, you'll have the worst chance, because Eve hates flirts."

"Whaddya mean?" he growled, while everyone else laughed. Sin began to walk over to his group, while Eve began to walk over to our group. Sneak smiled to her. "How's it going, Eve?"

"Good, of course! I just found my childhood friend!" Eve said, laughing. By now, we noticed Kleis in our group, and Kaila in Sin's. Suddenly, we saw a large pillar of flame from the North, and Sin jumped out of his group. He closed his eyes, and turned into a Leafeon, which I guessed was Greed. Sin smiled.

"Kleis, Kaila, it's your lucky day. You will not become my apprentices," began Sin, which caused a scared expression from the Mightyenas, until Sin continued. "for I will go there myself to take the fragment of Wrath from a Houndoom in your forest. While I'm there, I'll help you out with your problem."

Hearing Sin say that brought forth tears of joy from the Mightyenas. Wow, they were telling the truth, whatever it was. Suddenly, Sin turned over to his group. "Sheila… Rose… Akira… Cathy… I knew you four for a short time, but we must part. I will not allow you to follow u-"

Sheila raised an eyebrow, and Sin rolled his eyes. "Oh what the heck, you'll follow me anyway."

There was a silence, but soon, everyone broke into laughter. Sin smiled to us, and spoke. "Okay, my group's members are already ready for travel, but those of you who will come, get ready as well. Sergeant Kleis, Sergeant Kaila, get your troops; we're going to help your cause while we're there."

"Sir, yes sir!" the two yelled obediently.

"Dismissed!" Sin barked, and the two marched away quickly. Dude had leadership potential. Finally, Sin turned to us. "Now, as for you guys… I expect you to be protecting Eve whether she comes with me or not, understood?"

"Sure." answered Pan lazily.

"Of course!" yelled Sneak, rolling his eyes.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Kitty with a raised eyebrow.

"W-we will…" Toi said, blushing.

"You can count on us!" barked Blaze, being the loyal Pokémon all Growlithes were.

Finally, I spoke. "I refuse to allow anything to happen to her."

"Good. Sin's outtie." Sin laughed, and began to walk away. I smiled, and turned to see Pan giving Blaze, Sneak and me a sly grin.

"You know, he IS the childhood friend of Eve…" began Pan, hey, that rhymed! Anyway, before I cut him off.

"I know, since he is the childhood friend of Eve, and is oh-so-attractive to girls, if he fell for Eve, they would automatically become lovers. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like her anyway." I said while rolling my eyes. The two idiots, meaning Blaze and Sneak, had their eyes widened, staring at me as I said that. At the last past, they sighed in relief again. Pan, on the other hand, began to shake his head.

"Yes, but you aren't sure, and people change, don't they? That wasn't even my point, but that helps my idea even more." Pan began again, and all three of us leaned in with wide eyes, because Pan's idea intrigued us. Yea, call me captain obvious, I don't care. I'm still going to talk the way I want to talk. After a pause, Pan spoke again. "My idea, seeing as how he doesn't hate anyone in his group, is for one of you to become friends with him, and set him up with one of the girls. Not only is becoming friend with him keeping him away from ending up with Eve, but is also good for two more things. One, the most obvious one, is having a super-strong friend is always good. Second is that since he is Eve's childhood friend, you can find out things about her from him. Like, what she likes and doesn't like."

Our jaws dropped. Pan was WAY too relaxed, but dude was a genius. When I snapped out of it and looked over to Sin, in order to talk to him, Sneak was already there, that sneaky bastard. Their conversation started with Sin noticing Sneak. "Hmm? Sneak, what do you need?"

"Uh… yea… about that… can you tell me about Eve?" Sneak asked, and Sin suddenly began to glare at Sneak. Did he really like her?

"You, Sneak, drop your intentions." Sin growled, and I knew Sneak was just as confused as me. We were speechless, but Sin continued to talk. "I know what you're thinking of, perv. The Sin power of Lust is acting up, and the amount far exceeds the amount that would be showing love. Not only are you in love with Eve, you are lusting after her. You are breaking the words of God, our heavenly father. Follow Blaze's example, and get out of my sight until you reach Blaze's level of innocence."

Sin began to walk away, as everyone else stood there with open mouths. Damn, we forgot about Sin's powers over the Seven Sins. Blaze, however, was happy like heck. "So, I'm qualified of Sin's approval?"

Suddenly, Sin turned around to face us. Damn, we forgot about the Eevee's high sense of hearing. "Innocence will get you only so far, Blaze. You are ahead in the part of innocence, but not by much. Do not become arrogant."

This gave me hope, and all three of us approached him. "Sin, please tell us, what would be our pros and cons in Eve's eyes?"

Sin sighed, and pointed at Sneak. "Sneak, you are brave and reliable in a fight. However, you tend to be too self-conscious, and greedy. Your lust is caused by this greed."

Then, Sin's finger began to point at Blaze. "Blaze, you are loyal and innocent. However, you are too giving, and won't be able to protect Eve when the time comes."

Finally, Sin pointed towards me, with his glare still on his face. "Sora, you are strong, brave, and reliable in a fight. You are caring and only serious when you need to be. Also, you are innocent like Blaze. However, you are TOO caring, and get distracted easily. While you may be strong enough, I do not trust you to be able to protect her from any of the enemies we would be fighting yet, for you will be too tied to your past."

We were in a daze, and every pair of eyes turned to me. Sin, finally smiling, put a paw on my shoulder. "Forget your past, Sora. Do not think about the trainer that abandoned you, and think about the future, and turn those thoughts into energy. Think about the future you could have with Eve, and turn that into power. That goes for all of you."

Sin's head turned towards Blaze. "Blaze, I will be training you to catch up to Sneak at the very least, starting from tomorrow."

Lastly, Sin turned towards Sneak. "Sneak, you go too far with jokes. Stop doing random things for shits and giggles, got it?"

Blaze and I couldn't help but laugh at the last part, but Sin turned around and began to walk away. "Say goodbye to your trainers for today. If they truly care for you, they will know you will be back."

After Sin left, we looked at each other and burst into laughter. Sin read us like a book, and taught us how to fix our problems. He was better at understanding us than us ourselves… We all had newfound respect for him. However, today wasn't of any importance. Starting from tomorrow, a great battle will begin...

Sins' POV:

I, reading Sora's mind one last time, smiled. "He doesn't know the half of it."

Suddenly, Mew appeared out of nowhere, and came out from an alley. He smiled to me. "Good to see you again, Sin, but why didn't you tell them?"

I burst into laughter, passing by Mew. "How would they train with the nervousness of knowing that we would be taking part in a war that is part of a much, much larger war, starting from tomorrow?"

**End of chapter**

**So it's seems our heroes are going to war. Let see how this turns out, even though this is just a continious remake XD**

**See ya guys then**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pokemon village!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Sin's POV:

This morning, when I woke up, I visited each and every one of the group's trainers and family, so that they would understand that they would be gone for a while. Well, that's an understatement. In truth, I used Gluttony to "eat" their memories of the Pokémon, but who cares? They'll get their memories back once we get back. Either way, the others don't have to know this, do they? Although, Mew told me before that he/she (I didn't know his/her gender) told me there was a surprise in the forest… Anyway, we began to head towards the forest, and I became Gluttony the Umbreon so that the trainers would think we're already captured. Now, we were in the forest, but even with my powers, I still suck at directions, so Kleis was guiding us to their home, while Kaila made sure none of us got lost. However, for some reason, Kaila was wagging her tail more than she was supposed to, and I had no idea why. You know what? I'm going to just ask. "Kaila? Why are you wagging your tail? Like, more than you should be?"

"Well, because you're coming to our home, which makes me happy for a variety of reasons. Oh, and I really like you in this form. Both of us being a dark-type really make us seem more compatible." Kaila said, and began to purr, while Sheila began to growl.

"Don't growl at your friends, Kaila. It's very unladylike." came a familiar voice. We turned to see a certain Ninetails walking towards us, which surprised me. Sheila was just as surprised to see her mother here, but I was also confused. "I'm coming with you. My friend lives in this forest anyway."

"How did you know where we were going?" Sheila asked, and her mother began to laugh.

"I saw Sin eating people's memories, and I got curious." she said, and I began to blush as people stared at me with open mouths, but Sheila's mother quickly took the attention back to her. Thank God for that. "Anyway, I am Sheila's mother, but please, call me Nile."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Sora said, and smiled. We all introduced ourselves, other than Sheila and her friends, since they already know each other. We continued into our path, with Sora and me knocking random trainers out of the way every ten minutes. After about an hour, we reached the center of the forest, and found a large Pokémon village, surrounded by walls of stone. These walls were basically cliffs, and we were at the entrance to the insides of the walls, which was just a small opening. How humans didn't find this place before, I have no idea.

See, most people think Pokémon are stupid, but when you're like me, you know by now that Pokémon live in civilization as well, and have villages and tribes. Being the childish person I am now, I rushed right inside, ignoring any comments from the others. Of course, right away I was surrounded by four Metangs. A lone Lucario walked up to me. "Freeze, and don't try anything, intruder!"

"Woah there. I won't want any trouble." I said, still smiling.

"Silence! Your species are common pets to those blasted humans!" yelled the Lucario, glaring at me. Oh, did I mention that I turned back into an Eevee?

"Elder! Don't confront him!" yelled Kleis, but it was too late. One of the Metangs attacked me with a Bullet Punch, and I grinned evilly, jumping right on top of the leg/arm.

Quickly, I used Shadow Ball on the Metang's forehead, which sent it flying. "You dare challenge Sin? FOOLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With a crazed look on my face, I used various attacks, along with Quick Attack, to attack the guards. The Lucario stared at the situation, trembling with an open mouth. Within seconds, I was standing on a pile of Metangs, without a scratch on me. Yea, these Metangs were only about level 20 in terms of trainers. In my mouth was the claw of one of the Metangs. I spit it out, and smiled. "You still wanna fight?"

"Elder Luke… This is not an enemy, but he seems to enjoy fighting, so please don't provoke him." pleaded one of the Poochyana that came with Kleis.

"Kaila? Kleis? Did you find reinforcements? Who is this Eevee?" asked the Lucario, who seemed to be named Luke.

"Elder, this is Sin. He is very powerful, and this doesn't even count as a warm-up to him. Please, don't attack him, for he will only attack us if we attack them." answered Kleis, rolling his eyes. Yea, even to the village elder, he was rude. Kelis always was. He then moved, so that the Lucario could see the rest of our group. "Elder, these are the ones who came to help us."

"Oh, then I must apologize about the rude welcome. Please follow me. If someone like you were to help us, we are sure to prevail against the humans." Luke smiled, and his tone completely changed. Dude, the Elder was this simple? No wonder they were losing to the humans! Suddenly, Nile came up forward, and Luke's eyes widened. "Nile? Is that you?"

"Yes! Do you remember me, Lukie?" Nile answered, and everyone else's jaws dropped. Sheila's mother… is friends with the elder of this village? Oh well, less annoying lecture-ish stuff for me. Battle planning wasn't as nearly as fun as exploring.

I grinned, but not evilly this time, but rather understandingly. "Well, if the one adult of our group knows the leader of this group, then what are we still doing here? Elder, you don't mind if you discuss things with miss Nile, and the rest of us get a tour around the village, do you?"

"Not at all." Luke answered calmly. Kleis and Kaila stepped forward, and smiled.

"We will give you the tours." They said at the same time. However, being me, I just rushed off as fast as I could. "Hey! Wait!"

"FREEDOM!" I yelled happily.

Eve's POV:

I began to giggle, seeing Sin act this way. Then, I remembered that most of the others don't know this about him, so I had to tell them. "Since he was a kid, Sin loved the outdoors… He gets more energetic than usual when he is in the woods."

Everyone nodded, we began to follow Kaila and Kleis, and the first place they took us was the center of the village, where there were shops all around. However, the shops were mostly not things you would see in human society. For example, in human society, food would be sold in a store, no? But here food was sold in booths made of wood. Yep, it was like the villages during the time when samurais existed. Of course, being Pokémon, the foods were mostly of small Pokémon like Starly, Rattata, or berries.

Now, I personally don't favor Starlies, due to their weakness, but I do enjoy Staraptors. Aren't these people worried that a Staraptor would come, being mad at these people for eating their children?

Of course, there were items that humans have dropped that they found out how to use, such as Wise Glasses. It turns out that every member was originally allowed to leave the village to hunt for themselves, but after the humans came, it got too dangerous, and only the strong can go hunt, and even they are only allowed to leave in groups.

Next, we went to the outskirts of the village, which separated everyone's homes from the shops. By the way, the homes were like most Pokémon homes, and were simply holes in the cliffs, so we won't be going there. Anyway, the place that separated the homes from the shops was basically playgrounds for the children and teenagers. Yea, that included us, and the tour was rather quick for such a large place, because that was all. Besides, the Elder's home is just the biggest cave in the village! People like me have no interest in anything so unimportant. Of course, being wild Pokémon, the kids around here played the same kind of games as humans, but one thing was different… EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE GAMES INVOLVED VIOLENCE!

Yea, you heard me! Tag was a game where you have to catch someone and force them to the ground by any means necessary other than killing. Hide-and-seek was now made it so the finder has to hit the people he finds with an attack. There were others, but the favorite one of all? Pokémon battling, without trainers!

Damn, these people were violent. Then again, they WERE Pokémon.

Anyways, when we got here, there were kids wrestling each other to the ground, as well as having fights. In fact, there was a big fight between two Zangoose, and people were putting on bets and everything. When I got past the crowd, and saw the center, I saw what was going on. This was a total one-sided fight, with the bigger Zangoose winning. Finally, the bigger Zangoose used Slash, and knocked the other one out of the fighting area, which was just a large stone slab the size of an average Pokémon Battle battlefield. "Bastard… What the hell are you thinking? Do you honestly think I would let you near my little sister with strength like that?"

"The hell do you think you can do to protect your little sister with strength like that?" came a very familiar voice, and a very familiar Eevee fell on top of the Zangoose, with… other Zangoose?

"Here you go…" Sin, as the Zangoose that was riding him got off of him. Sin smiled. "Try not to meet humans the next time you go out for gathering berries, okay Gina? Your species are top-notch for Pokémon battling, and humans can't exactly tell your gender at first glance due to all that fur."

Oh, it was another Pokémon he saved. How the hell did he end up on the top of the cliff anyway? Him and his lack of direction… anyway, Gina smiled softly to him, and kissed Sin on the cheek. The boys had to hold Sheila back from attacking Gina, who was blushing, as I just listened. "So… thank you for saving me… but may I ask two questions?"

"Sure, fire away." Sin laughed, and Gina smiled.

"First of all, what's your name? Oh, and before that…" Gina looked down, and then pointed at the other Zangoose. "Can you get off of Tom?"

"OH. Sorry Tom!" Sin apologized as he got off of the Zangoose named Tom. "My name is of no importance, but it is Sin. And now, I bid you adieu."

"Sin, how did you end up on the top of the cliff?" I called out, and Sin laughed.

"You know, funny story. I found a Dugtrio who was stealing something, and I went after it, and after I beat the hell outta that thing, the one who it was stealing from, an Abra, teleported here, and I refused his assistance in getting back. Only then did I notice that I was outside the village, and I ended up crashin' into Gina here, who was running away from a trainer." Sin snicked, as he began to head towards me, and I blinked.

"and… what happened to the trainer?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I dunno, somewhere in this region. My Shadow Ball sent him flying GOOD." By now, we were about to head into the crowd, but then Sin suddenly pushed me out of the way, and Tom the Zangoose missed on his attack. "Woah there. Slash is an attack that when used on something as small as an Eevee, it move likely catches other Pokémon that are near him, so calm down."

"You criticized me, put my sis in danger by jumping off a cliff with her, stepped on me, got my sister to kiss your cheek, and now you're lecturing me?" Tom growled, and Sin stood forward, away from me. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Okay, one, you weren't there when she was in trouble, but rather you were beating up some dude who liked her. Two, I'm impatient. Three, you were in the way, not me. Four, I saved her from human trainers! Five, I'm protecting people who did no wrong. Six, I won't fight any pointless fights. Not even enjoyable, and yer sister would be sad if something happened to you." Sin calmly answered, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Shut up!" Tom barked, and lunged at Sin, who just yawned and turned around, whacking Tom away with an Iron Tail. Even angrier now, Tom tried again, and was once again whacked out of the way, and Sin didn't even turn around."

"Some water will do you good, hothead." Sin joked, and created a tiny ball of water, and flicked it at Tom with his tail. Suddenly, a cloud formed above Tom, and rain poured down, drenching Tom. Yep, that was Rain Dance. Everyone began to laugh, even Gina and the Zangoose that was fighting Tom earlier. One last time, Tom lunged at Sin, and this time, getting annoyed, Sin actually did attack with the Iron Tail, sending him flying towards the wall. Quickly, Sin used Quick Attack and retrieved him before he could crash. "Stop bothering me, dammit! I was just walking away!"

After faking being fainted, Tom tried to slash Sin, who just tossed the Zangoose up into the air, and lied down on his back. Humming the carnival song, Sin began to juggle Tom, spinning him in circles. "Let me down! I'll stop attacking you!"

Sin stopped juggling, and paused for a big, then shrugged. He tossed Tom up once more, and got up, and shook the dust off of him. "Let's go, Sheila, Eve."

"Right." I answered, and began to walk with him, and so did Sheila, although Sheila was really close to Sin, which probably made him uncomfortable. Yea, I knew what he was thinking. Or maybe it was just making me uncomfortable… oh well. Now, when were we going to attack the embodiment of Wrath, anyway? Oh well, time to ask. I turned to Sin, who turned to me at the same time.

"Eve, one problem, by the way… the trainers these Pokémon were talking about? Yea, most of them are from Devon Corps." I stopped, with an open mouth for a bit, and they stopped to, although Sin laughed.. "Yep, we're fighting a common enemy, and early, too. Seems this is gunna be a war."

"We're fighting a common enemy? Then we'll be taking part in a war?" asked Sheila, wide-eyed. Sin smiled and nodded to her, and we began to walk again.

"One more thing." Sin began, and we looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"You guys are going to be helping fighting the weaker trainers off."

"WHAT? We want to fight alongside you, though!"

"It's too dangerous and too late for questions!" Sin barked, before rushing off to who-knows-where. Damn, that fox-puppy thing was fast.

Sheila's POV:

Once again, that Eevee ran off without telling anyone… Guess the forest really does bring out his happy side. Then again, that only makes him cuter. He told me before that he loved nature as one of his top ten… somewhere between 7~10, because he told us 1~6 were ones he wouldn't tell us about. So full of mysteries… then again, that only makes him cooler. Anyway, time to do as Rose suggested to us… someone should be friends with Eve, and find out what Sin liked and disliked. However, I didn't like the plan… I wanted to become friends with Eve without trying to take advantage of her. I turned to talk to Eve, but she was already smiling at me. She gave me a sly grin. "You like Sin, don't you?"

"What? No-I-uh-well, kind of…" I stammered, blushing deeply. Darn it, my head must look like a tomato now. I mean, my fur was already red, but you could still see it. That's how strong it was.

"Well, you have competition, but good luck." Eve snickered, and began to walk off. I already knew this, but there was something in her tone that made me think, was she talking about someone other than my friends? If so, who? Maybe he has a girlfriend already? I had to ask… but one problem:

Where's Sin?

Sora's POV:

So, I kept walking around, searching for Eve, since everyone got separated. Of course, the teenage boys here were the same as human teens… thinking of girls as simple accessories, bragging about how they look, flirting, and rating girls on a scale from one through ten. Disgusting, right?

I mean the rating thing? It leads to everything else. They begin rating girls, they find a girl who is a "ten", they go flirt with her, and if they refuse, they brag about their looks, if they accept or don't, they don't even care about them anyway, they're only interested in only finding potential mates that they think would be good for them. I mean, most of the boys here were okay, but there were a lot of boys here like that. Poor girls don't know if they met someone who cares or if they found someone who is trying to use them. This was just sad. I mean, take those guys over there, for example. Look, a Sandshrew, Zigzagoon, and a Electrike were doing exactly that. One good thing about them, though. They're amusing to listen to. The Zigzagoon laughed. "Look, see that Sentret? I give her a five, and her sister a seven. Although, her friend there is a nine, and her sister's friend is a ten. I claim her."

"Aw, damn. Fine… damn, I got the jackpat, dude. See that Eevee and Vulpix there? Both are over ten. I claim both!" cackled the Electrike, and the others looked discouraged, as he rushed over to them… wait, those girls are Eve and Sheila! "How are you doing on this fine day, ladies?"

"Good, thanks for asking." Eve answered. Dammit, she was too innocent!

"How would you like to have some fun with me and my buddies?" the Electrike said, and Sheila growled.

"Not interested, Electrike. My friend is… somewhere around here, and he can totally kick your ass, so move along." growled Sheila, and the Electrike raised an eyebrow.

"You think there is someone in this village stronger than me? I'd like them to step forward. Come on, girls." the Electrike cackled, and I stepped forward.

"Dude, knock it off. Stop messing with my friends or you'll be sorry." I growled, and the Electrike cackled, as his friends came up next to him.

"So, you're the friend that they're talking about? Well, I'd like to see you try to kick our asses, punk." the Electrike laughed, and his friends did as well.

"They could be talking about any of us." laughed Sneak, who came up next to me.

"Any of us could take on all three of you alone." poked Blaze, who came up to the other side of me.

"Although we could work together, and you could get seriously hurt." Pan said calmly popping his head out of the ground.

"Or I could just kick all three of your ass's right here, right now, on my own." growled Sin, coming from between the girls.

"Choose your enemy, morons." Eve ordered the trio, and they pointed at Sin. "Ah, so the one that looks like he is the weakest, huh? Well guess what?"

"He's our STRONGEST, dude." Sneak laughed, and Sin automatically attacked them with a smile. First was a Shadow Ball, which exploded at their center, sending them flying. Sin quickly used Quick Attack and Headbutt to knock two of them to the ground, and used Bite on the third one to grab and chuck the guy at the ground. On top of that was the Iron Tail that made the poor Sandshrew go down faster, and Sin finally dove into the ground, and buried their bodies under the ground, so that their heads were the only ones sticking out of the ground. As for the Sandshrew, Sin grabbed him again, and shot a Shadow Ball that went at the same speed as the Sandshrew. The attack kept chasing the poor creature, while Sin laughed evilly.

"Had enough, nubbets?" he laughed, and all three of them nodded. Sin snapped, and the Shadow Ball blew up, sending the Sandshrew flying towards the two. "I'll leave your friend to dig you two out, okay? Come on, everyone. Time's-a-wasting and we're ready to go patrolling."

"Good. I'm tired to watching kids fight each other. Now, the enemies we are really going to fight, they would be MUCH harder." I laughed nervously, and everyone did the same. Yea, there was a good chance not all of us would make it out alive, and Sin was the one with the biggest danger. Why? Two reasons, one, he was fighting the strongest of the enemies, and two, he would gladly give up his life to protect his friends. Yea, the strongest one of us had the biggest chance of dying. It's strange, right?

Sheila's POV:

"So, we'll be patrolling this area, and looking for the enemy, okay?" my mother spoke. Everyone nodded, and two Ralts came up. Both were female, for sure. "We will be splitting into two groups, each with one of these twins! If you find the enemy base, or get into too much trouble, then they will teleport you to the village."

"The groups are: Eve, Sora, Blaze, Sneak, Kleis, and I on one group, and Sin, Pan, Kitty, Cathy, Akira, Rose, and my daughter in the other. Any questions?" after a pause, Sneak raised his right claw, and my mother sighed. "Before you ask, the teams are because our entire group will be needed to fight off the embodiment of Wrath if our Ralts faints and we meet him. We will be protecting Eve, and since Sin has the best chance alone with the enemy, I entrust the others to him. Pan is there to keep away trainers while Sin is fighting, and also, I trust Sin with my daughter. I don't trust you with her, Sneak."

Sneak, blushing, put down his claw without any further questions. I was blushing too, but I was still thankful of my mother for putting me in the same group as Sin… Finally, it was time to head out, and we would search the area for the human's camping grounds. It was decided that Eve's group would go east, while my group goes west. It would be called Sin's group, but he had no sense of direction, as usual, so I was the one leading the group. What we would do was that we would go in a full circle, meeting at the south entrance to the village. Of course, we were starting at the north entrance. We would be walking on the walls, to lower the chances of enemy attacking, as well as getting a better view of the surroundings. Everyone enjoyed this, but Sin couldn't make up his mind, and he wouldn't tell us… the two groups haven't separated yet, so maybe I should ask? Yea, I will. "Eve, why is Sin not sure about going on the walls?"

Eve giggled, and she opened her mouth, and Sin tried to stop her, blushing, but Sneak grabbed him and kept him back, so that Eve could talk. Sin could easily knock Sneak away, but he was too focused on trying to stop Eve from talking to do so. Giggling again, Eve spoke. "You see, since he was a child, Sin had this messed-up fear… he's afraid of heights."

I cocked my head in confusion. "What's so messed up about that?"

Eve then burst into laughter, and after a moment of everyone else's confusion, she spoke. "His favorite places to be are forests, beaches to be specific, but he really likes to be in places that are high up. He enjoys being high up, yet he's afraid of heights!"

After a moment of silence, we all broke into laughter other than Sin. Sneak, especially. "Dude, really? That's like a Diglett being afraid of the ground!"

"It's not funny!" Sin protested, acting completely like a child.

"Oh come on, I think it's cute!" Kaila said, licking his cheek, which made him blush a bit. This made Kaila laugh. "You know, I like how you don't mind kisses, but you blush on licks."

"Well, I always liked his habit of singing whatever song I say. He's like a walking I-pod." Eve laughed, and everyone looked at her with surprised looks. At this, Eve smiled slyly. "It's My Life by Bon Jovi."

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted! …No silent prayer for the faith departed! …and I ain't gunna be just a face in the crowd, you're gunna hear my voice when I shout it out loud… It's my life… it's now or never…" Sin began, and everyone began to laugh, yet listening carefully to his voice. Once the song ended, everyone began to clap, and Sin blushed. "Stop doing that, will you? I haven't forgotten when you made me sing 'Soul Sister' for an hour straight!"

"Fine, fine. Didn't I make you do that last Christmas?" Eve asked, when Sin began to sing "Last Christmas". Everyone began to laugh again, and we began to head our ways, Sin still singing.

"Why me…" Sin moaned, all gloomy, after the song ended. We laughed, however, and I tried something… maybe it would work for me?

"Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse." I said, and Sin's eyes widened.

"Desperate for changing… starving for truth… I'm closer where I started… chasing after you… I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to… I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you…" he began, with his calm and soothing voice. So, I could make him sing like Eve.

Score.

**End of chapter**

**So it's seems our heroes are going to war. Let see how this turns out, even though this is just a continious remake XD**

**See ya guys then**


	7. Chapter 7: GAME START

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Free's POV:

My first target of the day was a strange man named Kar who whacked off his own left arm and put a chainsaw in its place… However, this was not a killing mission; it was a mission for recruiting this man… What use do we have for such an insane maniac…? I absolutely know. He will be a great person to fight alongside one of these days… especially if he has the same enjoyment of slicing into the soft flesh of his enemies, just like me… I walked towards the end of Cerulean, where I saw the man using his chainsaw to shred a teenager to bits while he rips out the guts of the teenager's girlfriend out with his right hand. Grinning like a maniac, the man began to tear the girl apart, and laughed in pride. This man was going to be great… now, to invite him over to our side.

Kar, the crazed man acted as insane as he was when he saw me, and lunged at me with his chainsaw. I easily dodged it by jumping on top of it, and I grinned as I shot a Shadow Ball into his face. Doing a back flip, I Iron-Tailed his face, and used Quick Attack to knock him to the ground. I jumped on top of the man's torso, my silver fur, now tainted with red, glistening in the light. Mimicking Kar's crazed laugh, I spoke as I dropped a medal onto his chest. "Put this on and join us, and you will get to kill as many people as you want. Refuse and you will die, here and now."

The man didn't even consider this option, and put it on as soon as I mentioned that he could do as he wanted. Hell, he wasn't even bothered that I was a Pokemon that he could understand. Yep, this man was an insane maniac.

That only makes this more enjoyable.

Sin's POV:

"Sin, can I ask you a question?" asked Sheila. I turned around, looking at the cute Vulpix. You know, I always liked Vulpixes, always so friendly, cute, yet so strong! They're like living teddy bears that could be fierce when needed! Oh, and their evolutions… don't even get me started. So beautiful, graceful, and powerful… had I been a Pokémon Trainer, my mouth would be watering. Also, this particular one happened to be of the exact personality I like. Not only me, they were my sister's favorite Pokémon as well!

"Sure, go ahead." I said. How could I ever refuse a Vulpix? If I did, they would give me that super-cute puppy-dog face that not even Hitler could hate. Yes, I'm counting even if the Vulpix was Jewish. None of the Nazis can beat the look from a Vulpix. In fact, if I had to stay a Pokémon forever, I'd marry a Vulpix. I hope I do get to turn back, though, because I don't want to end up marrying a Pokémon!

…Okay, so I WILL miss being able to use Shadow Ball. That move kicks ASS.

"Why do you always try to stay at least a meter away from most girls whenever we are not fighting?" she asked… yea, she asked the one of the many questions I was hoping she wouldn't ask… I sighed.

"I was hoping to avoid that question… but first of all, it's because… well…" I began, trying to make out the words, but I couldn't…

"Sheila, isn't it obvious that he's shy around girls, and fighting is one of the few things that gets his mind off of it?" Kaila laughed, and I blushed, as well as lower my head. She hit the bulls-eye. Suddenly, I felt Sheila licking my cheek, which made me blush more. Yea, Kaila was laughing her ass off by now. Trust me, while the laugh of a Mightyena might seem a bit creepy at first, you eventually get used to it. Soon, it somehow gets comforting. Don't know how, but it does.

Akira, chuckling, walked up to me; she licked my other cheek, which made me blush EVEN more. Finally, Cathy laughed. "Wow, you actually found something else you like other than valuable things! But let's see you top this!"

Cathy came and hopped on top of me, giving me a tight hug at the same time as licking my right cheek. This time, I became a Flareon. This took me by surprise, and I looked at my paw, and checked something. "Wow, I evolved without the Sin powers or the stone. So, overheating the head of an Eevee will cause him to evolve, eh…?"

Sin transformed back, and began to walk faster, and everyone tried to keep up. Pan laughed, from behind. "Girls, you're making this trip a harem for him. Not only that, but you're making him uncomfortable."

"Yea, no kidding." I mumbled, and the group backed up from me. Realizing what I just said, I turned around and bowed down. "I apologize for that… you know about my emotion problems by now…"

"Quick thinking, girls are soft-hearted, so apologizing quickly was a good move." Kitty purred, passing by me.

"Especially when it's someone like Sheila, so kudos to you," Rose laughed as she passed by. Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, which we all heard clearly.

"Dude, you ruined my fun! You should have let it keep going!" growled some Shinx who came out of a bush. The girls blushed, now knowing that there was someone watching, and the Shinx shook his head, as three other Pokémon came out. To be exact, they were of a male Pachirisu, a female Pachirisu, and a female Pichu. The Shinx shook his head. "Dude, you could have gotten all those girls! Are you gay?"

"What… DID YOU JUST SAY?" I barked, scaring the living shit out of all four Pokémon. I turned into Gluttony the Umbreon, although my anger caused the flames of a Flareon to surround me as well. Therefore, I was an Umbreon with black fire coming out of the sides of my paws, my back, and my head. "…I hunger for your pain!"

Suddenly, my shadow whipped out forwards, and it surrounded the four, as well as their shadows. A wall of black flame erupted out of the edges of the shadow, and it began to grow, coming closer and closer to the center. Meanwhile, the four pokemon were beginning to be dragged into the shadow, as Sin laughed maniacally. Sheila jumped onto him, not feeling much of the fire due to her being a fire type, and tried to push him out of where he was standing. "Sin, snap out of it! You're really going to kill them!"

"Meh?" I moaned, as Rose slapped me with a vine. The fire disappeared, and the shadow retreated. I turned back into an Eevee. I looked around frantically, until I noticed the damages to the four, who were crying. In fact, two of them peed themselves, although I could not tell who. "Oh shoot. I let a grade-2 skill out by accident?"

I walked up to them, and turned into a Flareon with flaming quills of electricity. They cried even more, in fear, when I got near them, but then I shot them with white fire, and their damages were gone. I smiled to them. "I sincerely apologize… but now, I used the lightning of Pride to reverse the fire of Wrath into its opposite… please, forgive me."

Not even waiting for an answer, I walked past them, almost stepping into the puddle (good thing I didn't) and walked past. Without letting my group hear me, I began to cry myself, and began to whisper to myself. "Dammit, I need to learn how to control my emotions better… My power's strength/weakness of personality revolves around my emotions… how can I control myself if I am emotion itself?"

**Eve's POV:**

I hope this trip won't be like this the whole way… This whole time, they were fighting…

"Don't you dare approach her!" growled Sneak, trying to slash at Kleis.

"I can do what I want! Also, you're one to talk!" Kleis barked, dodging the slash and trying to bite Sneak. Sneak jumped right out of the way, when they were blasted off to the side by a burst of flame.

"HEY! THE GIRL YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER IS GETTING PISSED OFF, JUST LIKE ME! SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Blaze, at the same time as Sora, and there was a moment of silence, and finally, the group began to walk quietly again.

"Thank you, Blaze and Sora. I didn't know how much I could take of the fighting." I thanked, and Blaze and Sora grinned. We continued to walk, and I hoped that no more fighting would happen… Unfortunately for us, we passed by a tree, and found a clearing that had a Scyther, Weavile, and Primape who were kicking a little Slowpoke around.

"Hah! So slow, can't even run away right!" laughed Primape, punching the Slowpoke once, and looked over at Scyther, who was cackling. "So, why don't you want to evolve, anyway?"

"Ha! Pincers are terrible excuses for a weapon! Blades are the way to go!" ranted the Scyther, it was this time when he spotted us. "Hey, what do we have here?"

The other two turned, and the boys went in front of us. Sora growled, being the leader of his group. "Stay back!"

"Oh, being defensive now, are we? Well boys, looks like we're going to have to teach them a lesson here. As for the girls…" the Weavile, who seemed to be the leader, began, and both groups of boys began to get ready to fight. Weavile rush forward to attack Sora, and surprisingly, Sneak blocked it. "I got dibs on the Ninetails."

"Oh, so you get the hot lady and we get the little girl? No way! First one to beat their enemy gets the one they want!" the Primape yelled as he tried to punch Blaze, only to be stopped by Kleis.

"So, you get the mutts, he gets the Absol and Sneasel… what do I fight?" grumbled Scyther, when we, as in Niles and I, walked forward, which caused him to grin. "Piece of cake."

"Oh, you would think so, right, dimwit?" I said, rolling my eyes. Looking over to Niles, I nodded, and she responded by using Fire Blast on the Scyther. "Learn your own type, at least."

"I'll keep using Flamethrower on this guy until he's nice and crispy, you go help the others, okay?" Niles chuckled, and breathed out fire. I quickly rushed over to between the two groups of two-on-one fights, and I breathed in deeply. Time to try out the move that Sheila taught me as we came to the forest… I looked over at one of the two, and I winked, as a heart flew over and hit the fight. I used it again, to the other fight. "Attract!"

Everyone stopped fighting, and I sighed. I looked around once, and I saw Scyther burnt to a crisp, Niles looking at me, wagging all nine of her tails in pride, and… the six others staring at me? The enemies, as well as Sneak and Kleis began to approach me, with a strange look in their eyes, while Blaze just stood there, staring at me with wide eyes. But Sora whacked their heads one by one, and used Dark Pulse to knock out the other two. "What was that?"

"Well, I tried to use Attract, but I guess I used too much on it." I said, blinking in confusion myself. However, by the look on Sora's face, he was angry at me… probably for either hitting him with it, or because I used that attack out of all the others… either way, I was about to get something Dar- Sin, hated since he was little. What was it, you ask? Why, the same thing normal parents give their child… a lecture.

**Sheila's POV:**

"So, I know that the projects on Sin have made his emotions get stronger… but why does he look over at me once in a while?" I whispered to Kitty, confused. Every once in a while now, Sin has been looking over at me, and staring at me for a bit, but when he noticed that I was looking, he turned away right away. Well, it's not like I didn't like it. This could mean he actually likes me!

"Well, it could mean he likes you," began Kitty, and that got my hopes up. "but I can't really see Sin as the romantic type."

"Oh, you would think so, right?" asked Pan, who joined our little chat. "I heard he was a total romantic before the experiments. He helped people get the girl/guy they liked even, and he never made a single girl cry because of him rejecting them, as far as Eve knew."

"and why does Eve trust you so much?" asked Kitty, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, look at the options. There's the emotional fighter, shy fighter, pervy fighter, or always-calm me." Pan laughed, and we all nodded in agreement. Sora, as I knew tended to let his emotions get the better of him almost as much as Sin! Once again, Pan chuckled, and began to talk. "Do you know what else I heard?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"His favorite fire-type is Vulpix and Ninetails!" Pan laughed, and I blushed, which made Pan to laugh, and Kitty to whack his head.

"I wish you were half as the nice person as Sin was!" Kitty growled, which made me laugh. I turned around, to see Sin staring at me, wagging his tail, but his face only about a millimeter away from mine. I yelped, which made everyone else look at me, while Sin tried to grab his ears.

"Why did you do that? Eevee are very sensitive to sound, you know." Sin said, keeping his nice and calm approach.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, sighing in relief as he backed away a bit. My face, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.

"Well, because we're here? The only time we stopped was to stop me from going crazy, remember? Although, it was pretty short…" Sin questioned, and I looked around. Somehow, we got to the entrance before the other team…

"Uhh… Sin?" asked Kaila, and when we looked, Kaila pointed at a sign. DAMMIT! WE WENT IN A FULL CIRCLE! Quickly, we began to run to where we were going before, not wasting any time this time. This was going to be annoying… when I heard Kaila again. "…everyone? Where's Sin?"

Everyone stopped to look around, and shrugged, which was soon replaced by looks of horror on their faces. Sin, the emotional, powerful, and easily-lost leader of our group, was missing again.

**Sin's POV:**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to myself, being in the middle of the forest. Let's see… I was running with the others, and I blink, suddenly everyone was gone, and I was alone. Darn my sense of direction… and by that, I mean my non-existent one. Quickly, I began to climb up a tree, and looked around. It was then that I spotted Kaila rushing past under me, and I quickly jumped down, so that I could rejoin the group… however, when I did reach the ground, she was already gone, causing me to frown, when suddenly, Sheila landed on top of me.

"Oh… note to self: Even when it's to find a friend, Vulpix are not meant to climb trees." Sheila groaned, and got up, surprised to see that she was on top of me. She blushed and got away, and I laughed.

"Don't worry, you aren't heavy at all. Falling on me won't do a single thing." I joked, but it made her blush even more. Why? What did I say? We began to walk, when she fell down on her stomach. Apparently, she hurt her paws when she fell, so she couldn't walk well right now. I sighed, and crawled under her, picking her up. She yelped, but I just chuckled. Now, this would be SO GROSS if she was a guy, but girls don't have anything there, so yea… at least, I THINK girls have nothing there…

"Calm down, it's not like I'm going to eat you… you hurt your paws, so someone's got to help you, and having four legs and no arms isn't much help at that, so just hold on." I smiled, and she became quiet for a while, but then she began to give me directions again, because of my lack of direction… This would take a while…

**Eve's POV:**

"GAH!" I exclaimed, as I remembered something vital. Everyone looked at me in surprise and confusion. By now, we were waiting at the meeting point. Quickly, I began to look around, with a scared expression. Finally, I began to dash towards the direction Sin's group was coming from. "Hurry, we gatta go find them!"

"What? Why?" asked Niles, as everyone began to follow me. I shook my head.

"You should be the most worried out of everyone here, Niles." I said, and began to rush faster and faster. "You see, when we were going to school, Sin, due to going on trips to Hoenn, missed every class that we had about the human body. He knows about virginity and all that, but doesn't know that girls have something down there."

Sneak began to chuckle, which made be whack his face with my tail. "Focus! Now, there are girls, including Sheila, who are in love with him in a group with him. Knowing Sin, he probably got lost already, and everyone's searching for him. Also, he not only has the power of Lust inside him, he is VERY curious… now put all of those together, and what do you get?"

Everyone looked confused for a second, but Sora and Niles knew what I was talking about, and had the look of horror on their faces. I nodded to them. "Yes. If one of those girls, most likely Sheila, finds him and he finds out about 'that', his curiosity and the power of Lust will cause something to happen… you know what I mean."

Now, everyone understood, and we fell silent, when Sin's group came out of a bush, along with Sin, who was carrying Sheila, who was blushing like crazy, on his back. "Huh? Why are you all here?"

"Did you do anything to my daughter, Sin?" growled Niles, and Sin blushed, as well as began to stutter. We looked at each other, and sighed. Everyone knew this was a sign meaning someone accused him of doing something that Sin calls "wrong" or "gross". Seriously, he was too childish, what were we worried about?

…oh right, the sin that is inside of Sin. I smiled. "It's nothing. Come on, we got to go back to the base.

"Base? You mean the Village?" asked Niles, blinking as Sin slid Sheila off of himself and onto her mother's back. I felt a bit jealous of Sheila, for being carried by Sin like that…

"What, you're going all commando on us, commander Eve?" joked Sneak, which caused a slight slap from me, who was blushing from the embarressment. Sneak laughed. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Why are you calling the Village 'base'?" questioned Sora, and he saw me raising an eyebrow to me. "Okay, point taken."

"Good. Now, seriously, guys. Let's go back. The day's getting a bit hot." I said, and looked up at the sun. The sun was the same as normal… it shouldn't be this hot outside! Also, I felt some ominous feel from somewhere around us…

"Naa, I think I'll stay." Sin answered with a evil-looking smile. Once again, the disease of confusion came over us all, until we saw a Houndoom looking at us, licking its lips… muzzle… snout… whatever it's called. So, this was the cause of both the heat and the ominous feel… that explained a lot, since Houndoom were fire and dark-type. I never really understood the point of that, no offence to Sin and his evolution powers of sin or whatever. The Houndoom cackled evilly, yes that's possible, as he licked his paw, which was drenched with the blood from some poor creature that was the victim of this Houndoom. Right away, Sin walked in front of us, giving the "get away" signal to everyone, and smirked. "Hey you there, the sadist Houndoom!"

"'Sadist Houndoom'? Kid, there's something fucked up about your brain, but no worries, because I'm going to tear you apart shred by shred, enjoying every moment of it. Right here, right now, free of charge. It's my fun job of being the embodiment of Wrath." The Houndoom growled, and everyone started to chuckle. This idiot just basically agreed to Sin's insult… yea, this was definitely the embodiment of Wrath. In other words, he was strong, but brainless.

This guy was never going to get married, or a school.

Growling again, the Fragment of Wrath charged at Sin, who quickly transformed into Sloth the Vaporeon, and blasted him away with a charge of water.

"Nothing stays with water, which lets its friends leave it in the slightest distraction. Water is Sloth, the sin that will calm the Wrath." explained Sin, as he used a very familiar attack to me, Aqua Ring. This attack was only familiar to me, for it was one of my favorite attacks for a while now. He glanced at us, who nodded to him since we knew what he was about to do, and then used Haze. The white smoke began to emit from his body, which we all understood and dashed away while the attack distracted the enemy.

Of course, Sora and Blaze stayed behind, but Niles had to drag Sneak away, for the enemy was a fire type, which was strong against Sneak's ice. Pan, on the other hand, could stay behind, due to his powers of electricity, which could be used to paralyze the Houndoom. Niles could fight as well, but she was the only one left who could drag Sneak back at the same time as protect the rest of the girls. As we ran, I heard Sin's voice ring with a childlike joy, as well as excitement. "It is now time… for the GAME START!"

**End of chapter**

**So it's seems our heroes are going to war. Let see how this turns out, even though this is just a continious remake XD**

**See ya guys then**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fragment of Waith

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Sin's POV:

I tried to growl, but sadly, being a Vaporeon at the time being, it still sounded cute, no matter how scary I tried to make it. To my right was Sora the Absol, ready to lunge. On my left was Blaze, ready to shoot fire. Lastly, behind me was Kleis, ready for combat. We were all ready to fight the Fragment of Wrath, also known as the insane Houndoom in front of us. This was similar to a Pokemon battle… if you could call a battle between mutants Pokemon battles. Fragment of Wrath, Frag for short, began to cackle. "You're sooo cute there, Vaporeon! You'll be the first to die."

Frag dove for me, and tried to bite me. I quickly jumped out of the way, and trapped the enemy in between us. Quickly, Sora shot a Water Pulse at Frag, Blaze used Rock Smash, Kleis a Toxic, and I a Hydro Pump. Being trapped, he didn't have much place to hide in, and got hit by all attacks dead-center. However, even with all these super-effective attacks, Frag did not do much other than flinch, even as blood began to drip down his body. Suddenly, we were all shocked by electricity from somewhere, which surprised all of us… until we saw Frag's mouth crackling with electricity. Thunder Fang.

Being a water-type, I got the worst out of all of us… the electricity alone caused a vein on my side to rupture, and now there was blood seeping down my side. I was careless and forgot about that move…

This was when I saw a large burst of fire, which I tried to dodge but was too late due to me being distracted again. I was a water type, so I didn't take much damage from this, but it still hurt like hell. Gritting my teeth, I, along with Sora, shot Water Pulses at Frag. Water Pulse was an attack that didn't continue to be shot once used like Hydro Pump, but was rather like bullets… That Thunder Fang passing through all of us before was because of my Hydro Pump… I had to make sure that didn't happen again.

Kleis, who had been missing for a bit, suddenly lunged out from the ground to hit Frag with a Dig attack, and Blaze quickly, shot a Mud-slap, covering him in mud. Right away, I jumped up from the ground, as a large amount of brown water shot out of the ground and went up to my feet. I dashed towards Frag, who tried to use a Thunder Fang on the water, but failed, and was hit with the water. He looked surprised, but I smirked. "That was Muddy Water, a strong water-type move on its own, but it also has mud it in, which stopped the electricity from your attack. Also, until you run enough to get all that mud from both Blaze's and my attack off of you, that attack won't work."

While I was explaining, Frag lurched forward, and used Fire Spin to trap both of us inside. Of course, this didn't hurt Frag at all, but rather, made him stronger. I shot a Hydro Pump at him, but he easily dodged it and bit my side with Fire Fang, then began to continuously use Flamethrower while keep biting onto my side. Howling in pain, I used Acid Armor to turn into water. Once I slid past his jaw, I turned back, and used Bite, then Hydro Pump, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Frag did the same trick again, but this time, due to me biting onto his torso as well, his head was close enough for me to use Aqua Tail on his face. For a bit, this continued, when Frag was certainly surprised to see water coming out of my back. Not blood, well, yes, there was blood too, but water was coming out, and floating up. This was Rain Dance, which caused a small rain to pour down, and drench us both. This made my Aqua Ring better, as well as my attacks stronger, while weakening Frag's attacks. It also got rid of the annoying Fire Spin, so the others began to attack Frag's body as well… However, the unexpected happened. An armor of bones enveloped Frag, and bony wings came out of his back as well. Frag got up, and now, he was a dragon of fiery bones the size of Groudon… we were astonished. This was the second power of Wrath… it was time to use a Second power on him. I closed my eyes, and began chanting. "Ice that envies others, and takes their water, transforming it into a part of itself… Ice… is Envy."

I, now as a Glaceon, smiled, as ice began to envelope my body… the ground under me in a five-meter radius froze, and my paws became bladed, like skates. My torso was covered in frozen spikes, like a Jolteon, and my hair-ish things coming down the sides of my head, as well as my tail became bladed, and I could easily chop a tree down by whacking it with my tail. Aqua Ring was still in effect, but now it was frozen, and became a ring of ice that was floating behind my head… I would heal faster and even more so if I got hit by ice or water type attacks. While everyone was sleeping, I was practicing… and I must say, this form was my favorite so far. Not only did it raise all my stats incredibly, gave me blades and spikes, as well as a never-ending, powered-up Aqua Ring, but it still let me use the original ability of Envy, so I could copy something that Frag could use… but what?

I looked over Frag, and grinned, finding what I wanted. Closing my eyes again, I chanted some words, and wings made of bones sprouted out of my back, and instantly froze. Grinning, I fluttered my Ice wings, soon finding out how to use them to fly. However, the Wrath armor being bigger, these wings were absolutely needed, and so I couldn't use them to fight. Quickly, I used Rain Dance, then flew down, and shot a Water Pulse at Frag's toe. Right away used Blizzard, as well as Hail, so rain, ice, and snow all began to fall from the sky… all three made me stronger. Good, since Wrath was one of the stronger ones of the seven sins, while Envy wasn't… well, kind of. Envy was a neutral, and could only beat Frag with both parts since Frag only had the upgrade of Wrath, while I had both original and upgrade of Envy. However, I must say, a Houndoom was an excellent choice for putting Wrath inside.

A large burst of flame erupted from every part between the bones, and engulfed me, but I quickly conjured up a Barrier, then used Protect and Mirror Coat. The flame quickly cracked the Barrier, and soon destroyed it. Protect held on for a bit longer, but was also destroyed. Lastly, Mirror Coat held on, and then smashed into bits as the fire dispersed. All three were used to stop that one flame, yet one was known to be able to block any attack, and one was known to reflect any special attack. The power of Wrath was incredible…

Right away I shot Ice Beams out of my hair blades, a trick I could only manage in this form, while I shot a Water Pulse with my mouth. The ice began to freeze the demon's wings, while my Water Pulse knocked off another of Frag's armor toes. Now, in case you think I'm being too strong, I'm not. I only managed to do this because this whole time, the three others, who were hiding as planned, were attacking the toes one by one, until I ended the job. Of course, they used Water or Ice attacks if possible, but otherwise, Ground. This was incredible. I was being constantly healed back to full strength every second, there were three weathers that were making my attacks stronger while weakening Frag's, as well as damaging him, yet he could finish all of us with one attack, if I get distracted for a single second. All four of our lives depended on me. I don't do well under pressure.

Fucking fantastic, no?

From now on, I'm dodging all the fire attacks. If I die, the whole village dies. Can't forget that… I used Water Pulse multiple times, and knocked off a third… fourth… fifth toe. Of course, I began to break off the other bones of that foot, until I finally broke the entire foot off. Unfortunately, this did not do much to the creature, for it still balanced on its left foot like nothing happened. Suddenly, a giant, bony hand rushed up and smacked me. I was too focused on dodging the fire, as well as attacking, that I completely forgot about him trying to whack me away… I guess I dodged them unknowingly. Huh.

Either way, I crashed on the ground, blood dripping from… well, everywhere, really. My ice armor was tainted red… when I felt something. What I felt was rage… I was completely enraged by the fact that I was too weak to beat this guy… My ice armor began to absorb the blood upon it, and I turned blood-red. I flew up, and shot a burst of Blue flame that knocked the entire bony arm that hit me, right off. I spoke, but instead of just my voice being there, there were three, my voice, the one of Wrath, and that of Envy. "Two of the Seven Sins: Envy and Wrath, The Desire for Power!"

Suddenly, my mind went blank, when I found myself, as an Eevee, inside some sort of temple. In front of me were the seven evolutions of Eevee, and my eyes widened. "You guys are Wrath, Pride, Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth?"

"Well duh, kid." answered Wrath, with a rather annoyed tone. I smiled at this.

"Why'd you bring me here, and where is 'here'? If I'm being rude, I apologize, but I don't want my friends to die, so I'm in a bit of a hurry." I said, bowing a little. "And I suppose you all know who I am?"

Pride, the Jolteon, began to chuckle. "I like this kid. He's got manners… its fine, kid."

"I also like him… but in different ways than you." Lust said in a soft voice, walking towards me seductively… and I raised an eyebrow, which gave me a psychic slap from Lust. "No, I'm not a bisexual, I'm a girl, as you can tell from my voice. Just because I'm inside you, doesn't mean I am you."

"She's one of the three here that can actually heal herself, though… I envy that…" grumbled Envy, who seemed to be also a girl. "Listen, we're you, yet we aren't you… okay?"

"Ah. So, what I'm guessing is that Silph Co. took some sort of spiritual energy and put it inside me while I became an Eevee, and it caused you to take on these forms?" I asked, and they all nodded.

"We all used to look like humans, but now, yea. We were similar to Legendary Pokemon, only as humans… the Six Perfections or whatever are somewhere else, doing whatever the heck they do." Pride explained. He seemed to be the most reasonable one to talk to here. "We aren't exactly in you, Dark. Those fools robbed us of our powers, and placed them inside you… Now, it's impossible for us to take them back from you, so take care of them, okay?"

My jaw dropped. "Wait, so I'm stuck as this… mutant, forever?"

"No, you moron, you can turn human again, but we won't tell you yet how. Anyway, do you want to learn where the hell this place is, or not?" growled Wrath, and I immediately shut up. "Good. Now, this place is called the Sanctuary. This place is not with the time of your world, and while nobody is controlling your body, the time outside will halt. Come here when you need to switch personalities with one of us, and do so by mentally asking for assistance."

"Why would I need to do that?" I questioned, my head cocked in curiosity, and Wrath sighed.

"Three reasons. One is to be able to cover your weakness in showing mercy, or showing no mercy, by switching with Wrath or Pride respectively. Two, you need to bring forth the two Sins that are the ones you are combining along with you, to be able to use the 'Two of the Seven Sins' power. Three, four, five, six, or seven, are the same way, but you are not ready for that yet." Lust mewed, and continued to walk towards me again, her hips shaking seductively. "Third is… just to visit us… now, do you want to talk, or snuggle?"

I blushed, and began to walk backwards, making the others laugh. Pride spoke up. "Now there, Lust. You know about his actual personality. Anyway, when you unlock the missing half of a Sin, you will be brought here when you want to, to unlock a hidden attack of the Sin. You started with nothing, and then when you got our powers, you got the first step. The second step is achieved by absorbing the missing part. However, the third and final step is achieved by… defeating the Sin at his own game. Once you achieve the final attack, you will be able to use it at will while you are in that form, although it will tire you out, as if it was a Hyper Beam of the power of that of a Dragonite used by an average Magikarp. Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Wait, beat them at their own game? I'll have to beat them in combat?" I asked in horror and astonishment. Right now, I was just an Eevee with none of the Sins' powers. I would die! However, Pride just chuckled.

"No, only when you try to unlock Wrath's Final Attack. For example, Wrath is resisting anger while beating him, Lust is resisting affection, hell of a time you'll do with that, knowing you, and Sloth would be acting lazy." Pride said, pointing at the sleeping Vaporeon. I walked over and nudged the Vaporeon a little, accidentally flipping her over. I then saw something on her, something like a pocket, and I was confused.

"What's this?" I asked, and Pride blushed, while Lust laughed. She walked over to me and touched me with her tail, and my face flushed red. When she touched me with her tail, she had used her psychic abilities to transfer her knowledge over the strange pocket. Then she pulled out the memories of when I was picking up Eve to run, and the time when I picked up Sheila to help her move… and they both had that part. Right away, I flipped Sloth over again, and growled at Lust. "I-I d-didn't need to know about that!"

Once again, everyone laughed except Pride, who cleared his throat, making everyone go quiet. "Anyway, your first trial is Envy. Do you accept?"

I nodded, my face turning back to normal, and Pride smirked. Envy walked in front of me, and the other Sins faded away… and my mind went blank. They were erasing part of my memories for a bit, so that I wouldn't know this was a trial…

Suddenly, there were things I never thought would happen. Sarah appeared, in human form, and she was with another boy… they were clearly in a relationship. I also saw the same thing happening with Sheila, Cathy, and Akira… my chest began to hurt. Then, I turned around, to see some people in a pile of money, laughing as they threw them around. My heartache got stronger, and stronger, when I saw it. The final thing… I saw a happy family. This caused my heart to feel like it was about to burst, but then I realized something. I don't act this way.

I took a deep breath, and then smiled, followed by me walking up to my friends, for starters. They seemed happy to be with the people they were with… "I'm glad you all found happiness, I truly am. I hope to be able to find someone as great as you were, and still are."

Still smiling, I then went to the people, and spoke. "I am so happy for you people! However, you must now find out where to spend all that money… you need to make sure to spend some on Charity. Being selfish will only make you lonely."

Finally, he walked over to the happy family, and smiled to them. "Cherish your moments together as a family… and don't end up like mine, please."

I returned to my original position, and I gasped as the three disappeared, and my memory returned. Once again, Envy was in front of me. She smiled, and I understood. "I passed?"

"You passed, Sin. Now that you passed the trial, you will be able to use the secret move of Envy… trust me, it's one you will use a LOT." Envy laughed, as the other sins appeared, all smiling, other than Wrath. I smiled to them, and I saw myself fade away. "Don't worry, just think about what you had to avoid during the trial, and you'll understand how to use it."

I nodded, and I found myself in battle again. Once again, I shot the Blue flame, knocking off its remaining leg and arm… but now I couldn't use that flame anymore, for I turned back into just Envy. Now, to use the special attack… What did I have to avoid during the trial?

I shot another Water Pulse, and glanced to my friends. Now, I got it. I grinned, and spoke. "The Final Attack of Envy: Selfishness!"

Suddenly, a large burst of icy energy burst out of me, and grabbed the fallen bone arms and legs, and attached them to me. I tested a fist out, by acting a gripping motion, and found it was a bit uncomfortable, but usable. Selfishness was an attack that stole the enemy's used weapons and armor, to use for myself. Now I understand why Envy told me I would use it a lot… It was clearly useful. Quickly, I punched the torso of the armor, which also attached to me. Lastly, I punched the head, and I was using both Wrath and Envy's armors at once… I grinned, and prepared to absorb the last part of Wrath from the unconscious Houndoom… when the bones suddenly disappeared, and I fell to the ground. A red light enveloped the Houndoom, and sucked it inside a Pokeball, held by a scientist.

Oh you've got to be shitting me! The Fragment of Wrath was still owned by the humans!

I tried to lunge at the human, when I found myself too weak to do any more fighting. Sora and the others came out to defend me, when they saw other humans coming… Kleis grabbed me, and dashed away. Those scientists did not send a single Pokémon after us, they just ran. However, we easily got away, and began to head for the village, when I blacked out. Although we had won this battle, we lost at the end and had to retreat. This time we won because I had the help of my friends, but if the Fragment of Wrath was truly with the humans, everyone other than me would have to fight the humans as I fought Frag… alone.

We had lost this battle, and this was the one that was going to cause the big war.

Oh shit.

Sheila's POV:

Eve and I waited for the news about the boys' safety with great worry. Who wouldn't when they were in this situation? The person we loved was in a battle, and we had no news about how he was doing whatsoever! Sure, when Eve told me that Sin didn't know about that 'part', it made me laugh, but I was still worried as hell. Our faces brightened when we saw Sora and Blaze coming out of a bush, and everyone in our group rushed over to them. "Where's Sin?"

"Right here…" came a weak, yet obviously soft voice. Kleis emerged from the same bush… with Sin in his jaw. Sin was an Eevee again, and seemed to be extremely tired. Out of all four, he was the one with the most cuts and bruises, as well as burns, which made my "competition" and I get wide-eyed in horror. However, Sin laughed weakly. "I'm too weak… I didn't expect the Fragment of Wrath to be with the humans… but that's no excuse…"

I looked over at Sora, who nodded, but when I looked to Sin, he shook his head. Sora thinks they won the battle, but Sin doesn't? What does this mean? My thoughts were but off with Sora sighing. "He beat the Houndoom, alright, but he thinks it's only because we were helping him. Now that we know Fragment of Wrath, Frag for short, is with the humans, we also know we won't be able to help him, and Sin will have to fight Frag alone… So he thinks he lost the battle, also because he was too weak afterwards to hold the humans back."

While he spoke, I was looking at Sin the whole time, and therefore I happened to be the only one who saw him leave, filled with sadness… I followed him, making sure he doesn't know I was. Sin was heading out of the village, and the others were still talking, so they had no idea that Sin was going.

A bit later, I found myself watching as Sin finally sat down in front of a beautiful lake, with a sad expression… when suddenly, Mew, the legendary Pokémon, appeared. I was shocked… what was the one and only Mew doing here? It surprised me more when Sin spoke to him indifferently. "Sup, Mew… is there something you needed?"

My jaw dropped. Sin was talking to a legendary like they were friends, and Mew just chuckled! In fact, the pink legendary was treating him like a friend! "Not much… just came to cheer you up, buddy."

Sin rolled his eyes. "You know, I saved your life years ago, and still never found out your gender… you look and sound like a girl, yet you act like a boy sometimes."

That was actually logical… even to Pokémon; the gender of Mew was a total mystery. According to some, it was even a mystery to other legendaries! However, what surprised me was that Sin apparently saved Mew's life before… but how?"

"I'm a girl, silly." Mew giggled, and lied down on Sin's back. She began to snuggle him, and he groaned out of the pain from his wounds. Right away, I felt a pang in my heart of jealousy… sure, Sin put me on his back and carried me that way before, but Mew was bold enough to do something as this! "Oh, sorry if that hurt…"

"You know you can just heal me with yer legendary powers and whatnot, right?" Sin questioned, raising an eyebrow. Mew instantly healed him, still giggling. "Thanks… but one thing… You knew I didn't know about that 'female part'… why didn't you just tell me about it?"

Mew's eyes widened, but blushing as well. "How'd you find out about it?"

"During the fight… I met the original Seven Sins… I saw Sloth sleeping, nudged her, she just flipped over, and…" Sin said, blushing now. "Lust forced her 'knowledge' in my head, and then pointed out that I saw Eve's and Sheila's as well..."

I blushed deeply, while Mew began to growl, getting up. "I'm going to hurt her for that…"

"If so, then you'd hurt me too, since her powers are inside me, remember?" pointed out Sin, still blushing. "I just hope she stops hitting on me, because I don't think I can be with some spiritual being… Oh, and one more thing?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get off my back, Mew? I mean, literally?" Sin asked, and Mew, frowning, got up. Turning around, Sin sighed, when Mew kissed him on the cheek, only her blushing by now. "What was that?"

"What do you think? Do you think I'm better at that than those other two?" giggled Mew, licking his cheek, when he sighed.

"Mew, no offence, but while you are a good friend, and a cute girl as well, I don't think it'll work out. Sure, you never age, but that's part of the problem. I want a girl who will age along with me, but I don't think you'd want to give up your status as a legendary for me. Besides, others need you more than me." Sin noted, and Mew's ears drooped… until Sin began to scratch her behind her ears, which made her purr. I licked my lips in jealousy, watching this. Trust me, getting scratched behind your ears felt really great. Sin kissed Mew on her cheek, which made her blush again, but he laughed. Then, he turned to the bush I was hiding behind. "Sheila, if that's you, you should come out now. Same if it's Blaze or Niles… the bush is starting to smoke."

Blushing, I came out of the bush, and walked over to the two. The Mew glared at me, and Sin laughed. "Mew, stop being rude to her… you're acting like you're my wife and you just found me cheating on you."

Mew began to chuckle, as did I… Sin had a LOT of explaining to do… no backing out of it, and he knew that. He gave me an apologetic face, but I raised an eyebrow. "So, where do you want to start explaining from? The fact that you know Mew, a legendary, or that you're friends with her?"

"Sin, you didn't tell her?" asked the puzzled Mew, with a surprised look on her face. Sin began to avoid eye contact, so Mew sighed. "Okay, long story short, I was being attacked by trainers for an entire week non-stop, and apparently a psycho who killed Pokémon and humans alike for joy found me, and Sin happened to stop him by chasing the man off with a chainsaw. I heard that since then he chopped off his left arm and replaced it with a chainsaw, but who cares, really?"

My jaw dropped. For such little info and such a short story, it was pretty amazing… I don't understand how Sin got a hold of a chainsaw, but not really the problem here, so I ignored it… either way, time for a longer chat, such as what happened between Mew and Sin. If Mew likes Sin, I had a legendary to worry about, so this wouldn't do…

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	9. Chapter 9: Random Flirting and Ditching

**Ya know, just for words of advice... Never and I mean NEVER, use multiple POVs XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Free's Pov:

"ATCHOO!" sneezed Kar. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled. "Someone must be talking about my handsome mug."

"Right, because the chicks dig the chainsaw-arm." my second partner, a Vulpix named Shane, sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes as Kar tried to slash him, only to get a Shadow Ball, from me, in his face.

"You two are so annoying." I growled, and they shut up. Right away, I glared at Shane. "Why the hell are you my one of my partners, anyway?"

"Well, I have to go find my family, don't I? I nagged the company so much they had to send me with you." Shane laughed, and I groaned. I couldn't take much more of this idiot… he even turned Kar, who was so silent before, into an idiot. Was the annoying Vulpix going to affect me? I mean, he was strong, stronger than most Ninetails, but his annoying capabilities far exceeded my combat capability. I was supposed to have infinite combat capability. What. The. Hell.

"Don't you think I can kill you right now if you don't shut up?" I growled, but Shane laughed.

"Like you would kill me, your best friend." Shane laughed, and I snapped. Growling, I shot a Shadow Ball and sent Shane flying into a tree, then rushed up and readied another one, just under his neck.

"I have no need for friends nor allies. This way is simply easier, therefore I keep you and Kar around. You have made Kar the idiot he is now, but I will NOT let you infect me with your idiocy. UNDERSTOOD?" I growled angrily, and he nodded, still smiling. Removing the Shadow Ball, I began to go back on track. "Good. Now, come, SILENTLY."

"You're going the wrong way." Pointed out Kar, and I stopped, then turned around.

"I KNEW THAT!" I growled as I walked past him.

Sheila's POV:

After waving it in front of my face for a bit, slowly, Sin used his paw to close my open mouth, causing Mew to giggle. I blushed, and Sin just simply sat there smiling. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine… but is there something else you're hiding from me?" I asked, and Sin nodded. I raised an eyebrow, and he mimicked me, so I sighed. "Fine… I won't ask you for details."

Sin smiled softly and kissed my cheek as a way of saying thanks, and both Mew and I began to turn red. Me from blushing, and Mew from anger. Sighing, Sin went up and did the same to Mew, who then changed her "red of anger" to "red of blushing". Right away, the already hyper legendary Pokémon began to fly around in joy. At this, all three of us began to laugh. Once she calmed down, I raised an eyebrow at Sin, who shrugged in reply and kissed her once again just to see how she acts, but this time on the lips. I was jealous, but it was worth it, since I got to see Mew acting like a three-year old stoner after eating a five-pound sugar cube. This confused me, because even though I was a Pokémon who grew up in a forest her whole life, I knew what a stoner was, and what a chainsaw was. I mean seriously, what the hell?

Finally, after a few moments, Mew calmed down and tackle-hugged Sin, and Mew put on a puppy-dog face. "So… I don't have any chance with you?"

"Well, of course you do. I still think you should go be with someone else, but everyone has their freedom, and freedom should be answered." Sin laughed, and Mew smiled so much that I thought her face was going to tear in half. How did such a tiny creature have the ability to make her mouth become as big as a Exploud? …okay, that's a bit over exaggerated, but still. Sin looked at me, smiling. "So… did you need something?"

"Well… everyone thought you were being gloomy because you lost…" I mumbled, when I saw it. What I saw was an evil grin on Sin's face that made my heart flutter.

"Why would I be gloomy? I just found a reason to get stronger, and a freaking good one at that. This will be my inspiration to fight this time, and it only makes me happie-GAH!" yelled Sin, a loud slapping noise coming just before the last part. Mew giggled.

"You don't make a peep from having a gun shoots bullets into you, then someone taking them out by hand, yet you yell from a spank?" Mew giggled, and I growled at her, only to be interrupted by Sin.

"Well, are the bullets a creature of the opposite gender that touches your ass?" Sin asked.

"Touché." Mew laughed, as she shot some water onto Sin, who turned into a Vaporeon. I watched in awe as the water became part of Sin, and healed his wounds. "Must be nice, being able to turn into water."

"Hell yea." Sin chuckled, as he turned back into an Eevee. "So? Does some deity want to meet me again? I mean, last time, you took me to meet some all-powerful Meowth who told me to fight some all-powerful Cresselia, alongside some other girl that turned into an Eevee!"

"The All-powerful Meowth, who you said 'shut the hell up! I live by MY rules… and the law… and the Bible, but who cares? Yer not someone I need to listen to!' and jumped back into the portal to our dimension." Mew pointed out, and I giggled, while Sin frowned.

"Hey, not my fault he meant some girl named Angela Duncan, who, even now, I still have no idea who it is." Sin argued, and Mew giggled.

"Well, that guy annoyed me, so it was funny looking at the surprised look on his face, though." Mew laughed, and Sin joined her. They seemed to be good friends… was I going to be able to top that? Maybe, who knows? Will I try the best I could? Hell yea.

"Umm… Sin?" I began, and Sin turned to me. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure… Mew?" Sin asked, and Mew shook her head, growling at me. Sighing, Sin walked over and kissed her, but not just a quick smooch, a long one. I knew he was trying to convince her, but this was so enviable!

"Fine, you convinced me… but you'll have to…" began Mew, and began to whisper something in Sin's ear. Being the innocent person he is? He cocked his head in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Sin began, when he flinched, then began to blush. "LUST! STOP PUTTING IMAGES INTO MY HEAD!"

"OH HELL NO! YOU POWERLESS FREAK, BRING IT ON!" Mew yelled, and disappeared, and I giggled at this.

"It isn't funny…" Sin whined, and I slowly stopped laughing. I playfully got onto his back, which made him flinch, and blush. "…Sheila?"

"Yea?" I asked.

"…I would have been okay with this before, but now that I just found out about 'that' part, and knowing it's touching me right now, it feels a bit… uncomfortable… can't you sit next to me, instead?" Sin asked, and I began to blush as well, realizing Sin's point. I tried to get up, but my legs were too short... Being a Vulpix sometimes had its bad points. However, I felt a strange joy as well… which increased when Sin got up to make me slowly slide down from him. Noticing this, Sin sighed. "This is one of the reasons why having clothes would be useful…"

Now I knew the cause of the joy, but knowing how uncomfortable it made both of us, I moved next to him and sat down. "So… Sin? I heard that your favorite type of Pokémon were of the Vulpix line?"

"Oh, yea! Vulpixes are so cute, Ninetails are beautiful, and their power is great as well!" Sin childishly laughed. He didn't realize what he was saying… I guess. However, Sin then said something that puzzled me. "Well, they're my second fave. My fave would have to be Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" I blinked. Wasn't Darkrai a male? No… could it be that Sin was-

"NO HOMO!" Sin yelled, and I recoiled in surprise. "Sorry, I got the feeling you were thinking I was gay. I'm not. I just like that Dark Void attack. So freaking epic."

Ahh, that explained it. I chuckled nervously, but Sin's smile quickly broke the tension. I gave him a kiss, like the one that he gave Mew, then stood up. "That was payment for your cooperation. Now, let's head back."

"…okay? That was strange… but no stranger than my evil family." said Sin, who was acting a bit idiotic. Maybe because of the strange stuff that happened today…? Oh well. We began to head back to the group.

**Sora's POV:**

…Should I ask out Eve? What if she rejects me? What would I do?

**Blaze's POV:**

…Eve looks good.

**Sneak's POV:**

…Eve looks hot.

**Rose's POV:**

…Where is Sheila? If she's getting a move on him before the others… I have to praise her!

**Akira's POV:**

…(CENSORED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS) SHEILA! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT BE SEDUCING SIN! DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE (CENSORED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, EVEN THOUGH THIS IS RATED M!)! GO SUCK A (SERIOUSLY, THIS CHARACTER NEEDS TO CONTROL HER ISSUES!)!

**Eve's POV (here's your sanity back):**

After talking with Cathy for a bit, I got worried… but then Sheila came back into the zone with Sin, whose wounds were completely healed. Either he used Aqua Ring, or he just dived in water as a Vaporeon. I knew so much about him, it was freaky. Well, despite being friends with Sin for a long time, I've never been at his house, because it made him uncomfortable to talk about his family… I wonder why… Should I ask him? …nope, let him tell us on his own.

This was when I noticed Sora staring at me… from a centimeter away. "EVE."

"GAAAAH!" I screamed, as I jumped backwards. Sin chuckled, as did the girls. For some reason, none of the other guys did, other than Pan and Sneak, which was understandable. "Holy crap, was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Blaze said, in a calm voice, for once. He gave me a gesture, so I moved away a bit, when I saw a Quilava jumping out of a bush, shooting flame at us. We all dodged it, but we all yelled, as well, with every yell's owner being obvious… let's start with Blaze's. "FIRE! SO WARM!"

"I have to agree with you there, Blaze, but that's only for us Fire-types."

"Very true, mother."

"Dammit Wrath! Lend me your power before I become like KFC!"

"KYAAA! THIS AIN'T MONEY!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Calm down, people! It's only a bit of fire… follow my-"

"SHUT UP, BRO! Stop acting like you're some sage!"

"I may be a disaster Pokémon, but this isn't what it means!"

"Sin! Just become Sloth already!"

"OH MY SEXY!"

At that last part, everyone froze, including the Quilava, to look at Sneak. Sneak shrugged. "What? Can't you see it's a girl?"

"…so?" asked Blaze. "She may be a cute girl, but you have to yell 'oh my sexy'? Dude' such a perv."

"Hey, she's a hot girl in both ways, so shut up. Besides, you know that's my catchphrase." Sneak growled.

"Dude, mine is 'What the Hell?' but I didn't say that!" Sin pointed out, and the girls began to giggle, including me and the Quilava.

"You guys are hilarious!" the Quilava laughed, but then began to walk away. "My name is Aeris, and I was one of the projects that you freed, Sin. Just wanted to surprise you when I saw you."

"Hey, that's rude…" Blaze groaned, and the Quilava raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, my life is my life." Aeris pointed out, as she began to leave. Blaze tried to stop her, but Sin stopped him instead.

"Don't stop her, Blaze. Let her go." Sin ordered, and we went over to the town leader, who miss Niles began explaining the situation to, along with Sin. Our leader and the adult… the only ones here who were capable of acting responsible, other than Sheila, Sora, Pan, Kitty, and myself. I mean, one was over-childish, one was money-obsessed, one was a plant with a Mexican sister as she tells me, and one uber-perv. This was sad, because Sin was the most emotional, innocent, and kind of idiotic one of our group. Sora was a good choice of a leader in our former group… Pan was too sage-ish, and Kitty, as well as I, could not nearly fight as well as them.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, to see the boys who were hitting on me and Sheila earlier. "Your friend isn't here… is he?"

"No, why?" Sheila asked, and I gave her a "NO" look.

"Well then…" began the trio, with a sly grin, when a Shadow Ball flew out and blasted them away.

"Sorry, muscle spasm. You were saying?" came Sin's voice from inside, making me smirk. So useful, Sin, even when it's by accident. After a bit, we saw Sin walking out calmly, but then bolting away right after. We were confused at first, but then we saw a female Riolu chasing after him. "Stop! I don't love you!"

"You will learn to love me!" the Riolu giggled, and we all looked at each other, confused.

"Lulu! Oh no… sorry, guys and girls, my daughter is in heat." Explained the Elder, and I looked at her in confusion, when Sneak began to whisper in my ear.

"That's disgusting!" I barked, and Sneak laughed, and I scoffed. "Whatever… leave him for now. We all know that Sin won't get caught."

Sin's POV:

…my friends ditched me.

They really ditched me.

They thought I was so strong, that they forgot that even though the wounds healed, the injury is still there… and that I'm too tired to transform… well, one would work, but that was Sloth… oh, a river! Great! Quickly, I turned into Sloth the Vaporeon, and turned into water… although I probably should have done that inside the water. Lulu the Riolu stopped in front of me, and frowned. "A Vaporeon…? My mother told me about your powers, but it sure is peculiar… oh well."

Realizing my mistake, I turned back into an Eevee and began to run away, but I was too late… she was too close. The Fighting-type caught me, but thankfully, she just began to hump me. Still, I screamed, and turned into water, and jumped into the river… Unfortunately, the Riolu jumped in… and being in heat, which reduced her judgement, made her forget she couldn't swim. …this was so sad.

Sighing, I turned back into a Vaporeon and grabbed the Riolu, and dragged her onto the land. After making sure she was breathing, conscious, and alive, I turned into water and seeped into her fur, and began to move her body around. It was hard and annoying, but it was doable… Of course, by the time I got back to the Elder's home, I was exhausted, and I fell down as an Eevee. "Holy… shyt… Elder… please… take your daughter…"

"Now I got you." said the Riolu as she flipped me and pinned me down. I was exhausted, so I couldn't fight back… but she could. The Elder picked her up, and began to take her inside. "I'll get you later!"

"Shut up, Lulu. You're in a heap of trouble, missy." Growled the Elder, and this made me chuckle, as Kaila and Kleis took me inside. Thank God for them… I just hope I get guards for while I am sleeping… wait, I just remembered something. Still tired, I began to concentrate on getting inside my mind. Surely enough, the Seven Sins were there, waiting for me.

"Sup, kid. Wrath won't help you unless you're fighting." Pride explained, and I nodded as an understanding gesture. Then, I opened my mouth.

"Nice to meet you all… but can any of you stop someone from being in heat?" I asked, and Pride, Lust, Greed, and Envy nodded. "Can any of you do it without making me act that way instead?"

This time, only Pride nodded. "just give me the cue, kid… well, Sloth can do it too, but you probably shouldn't wake her up."

"Thank you." I sighed, and smiled as Pride sent me back. Of course, I began to sleep, when I woke up to Lulu coming into the room. She began to come closer, and closer… and I gulped in fear. When she got close enough, and put a hand on me, Pride removed her condition… but she fell asleep. I went inside my mind to check, and found Sloth, awake, really pissed off. She was disturbed by Pride, I was guessing, since she began to shoot little lasers at everyone… and soon, all eight of us were knocked out' and asleep…

~~~~Morning~~~~

This time, woke up to Lulu screaming, and found her lying next to me. I winced in pain from the noise. "Calm down, Lulu. I stopped your heat with my powers, we're both still virgins. Don't worry."

She continued to scream, and now, pissed off, I turned into an Espeon, shot a small blast at her, and she was sleeping again. Thank goodness, since she was getting annoying… however, I didn't notice that she was lying on top of me again, because of how she fell asleep. It was annoying, but I was so tired, I didn't notice… but to others, it probably looked like she got what she wanted… when I began to feel something… she was squirming. I looked up, to see her smiling at me. "…Pride? What happened?"

"…Sloth put an end to it before I finished. It became temporary… you now have two choices." Pride's voice rang inside my head. "One, wake Sloth up and beg, or two, please the Riolu."

"No question. Get me in there." I growled, and I disappeared, body and all. I found myself next to Sloth this time. I sat down next to her, and nudged her. "…Sloth?"

"…what do you want?" Sloth groaned.

"Can you please put a stop to Lulu's condition of being in heat? Please?" I begged, and she opened an eye.

"Why?"

"Because she's annoying, and I'm fed up with it. Now, do you really want to rest while I keep bothering you, or help me out for a second, and I'll stop?" I childishly asked, and she groaned.

"Fine. But just in case, I'm putting both of you to sleep."

"Deal."

"Good, now shut up, and goodbye." Sloth said, and blasted me with a burst of water. Of course, I was sent back, but since I went in body and mind this time, I fell down, right on top of Lulu. Of course, we were both sleeping right away, but this was going to cause some problems when we wake up… no doubt about it. I needed help away from here, and I was sleeping, so I couldn't.

I hate how my life always seems to turn to the worst result… but that was my life, I guess.

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Truths

**So I tried to cut it down with the POVs here 'cause TrueXSong make A TON OF THEM! XD lol**

**the chapter still the same so... enjoy X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Sin's POV:

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled the Elder, as he saw what was going on inside Sin's room. Lulu, who was in heat, woke up… to notice she was out of her heat. The Elder noticed it too, and growled at me as I woke up, still groggy. Of course, the Riolu began to scream her head off, while I smiled.

"Hello, Lulu, Elder Luke… good morning…" I said, swaying back and forth from tiredness. Elder Luke charged up a Shadow Ball, as did Lulu. At this, I watched for a bit… until Eve rushed in and began to yap.

"Elder, STOP!" Eve cried, as she rushed in front of him. The Elder growled at her, but she kept speaking. "Sin didn't do anything, I swear! When he wakes up with a cute girl next to him, he worries about his virginity, and he doesn't even get affected by Attract attacks! Something like this wouldn't stop him at all!"

"…I have heard about this from Niles… and I got ready to fight before I asked what happened… very well." Elder Luke sighed, as he destroyed his Shadow Ball, but Lulu shot it at me, and Eve yelped.

"NO!" she cried, but as the Shadow Ball went towards me… I ATE the attack. Luke and Lulu recoiled in shock, and Eve just sighed. Actually, she began to laugh when I burped out a bit of darkness, and covered my mouth, blushing.

"Excuse me." I said, and began to shake my head. When I stopped, I snapped out of the confusion, and smiled. "Sorry about that, I was really tired…"

"What did you do to me while I was asleep, bastard?" growled Lulu, and I raised an eyebrow, but she growled even more at me. "Don't give me that look, I'm not in heat anymore, meaning someone 'pleasured' me, and since I woke up in _your_ bed-"

"Yea, you attacked me, and I asked the Seven Sins to help. Unfortunately, the side effect of it was both of us falling asleep, due to it being Sloth's power. So, yer outta yer heat, we're both still virgins. Hooray for Sloth and confusing truths. Now, can I go back to sleep?" I explained, and Eve shook her head.

"Come on and eat breakfast." Eve ordered, and I began to grumble as I hopped off my bed. When we got there, the others were already there.

"Hello Sheila, Kitty, Blaze, Sora, Rose, Toi, Akira, Cathy, Pan, Kaila, Kleis, Snea-" I began, when Sneak cut me off.

"We get the point." he growled, and I just sighed as I sat down next to Pan as a Jolteon.

"Hello Fellow Yellow!" Pan laughed, I then turned back into an Eevee. "…aww… Hello, not-so yellow…"

At this, everyone began to laugh, including Lulu, who got over what had happened, but was blushing every time she saw me...

Of course, Cathy, Akira, and Sheila were giving her the death glare, not knowing why she was blushing. Actually, by the looks of it, they may be closer to the truth than me… Finally, she opened her mouth to talk. "Sin…"

"DISAPPROVED!" barked Luke, Sheila, Akira, Cathy, and surprisingly, miss Niles, Sora, Blaze, and Sneak.

"NOT THAT!" yelled Lulu back, blushing like crazy, and she spoke again. "I'm sorry. You know what being in heat does to us females…"

"No, I don't." I answered bluntly, making everyone surprised. "You're the first one I ever met who was in heat."

"What?" questioned Akira, being the hyperactive Meowth she was. "Then how did you know?"

"My teacher told me about it. I needed to learn from someone, didn't I?" Eve asked, and although she knew that I said that to make it so nobody knows we're human, but I KNEW what was going to come up next, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why not your parents?" asked Kitty, and the room went silent. I flinched at the last word, and he began to tremble with rage, and he began to grind his teeth. Everyone was shocked, for we could all see the pure anger in his eyes. "Oh, I-I'm s-sorr-"

"It is fine." I growled, as I began to walk away. When Sheila tried to stop me, I decided to turned into Pride the Jolteon, and zoomed away faster than the eye could see. Sort of ironic… anyway, everyone began to glare at Kitty.

Eve's POV:

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Sin's parents were dead…" she said, but I interrupted.

"They aren't." I began, and everyone's eyes turned towards me with curious looks. "His parents, who are still alive, were just a sore subject for him since before even I met him, and I met him when we were what, five years old? I haven't even been to his house, EVER. Every time he hears the word 'parents' now, he gets all gloomy and disappears into a forest, and mysteriously comes back after a bit. Why is this mysterious? As we all know, Sin has absolutely NO sense of direction, and should never be allowed to lead a group to a certain place."

At this, Sheila flinched, but then regained her composure. "…true, but are you sure you aren't overreacting, and this isn't just a coincidence?"

"No, Sheila. Remember what she said? 'Every time he hears the word parents', showing that this happens a lot, since people don't hear that word once or twice per year." Niles spoke, and I nodded. Sheila sighed, and began to head away, not telling us anything, for we didn't have to. She was going to look for Sin… we all respected her decision, and knew her decision was to try and talk to Sin, alone. None of us were confused by that. What did confuse us, though, was why Niles was smiling…?

Sin's POV:

By the time Sheila found me, I was already crying by a river, Mew trying to comfort me. Why? Why did that word have to come up, out of all things? At that time, even the river was silent, and it was no surprise that Sheila was looking at me with worried eyes. I turned to her, and spoke. "…sorry about earlier… you see… my parents were not the nicest people… if you want, I'll tell you the reason I'm like this… if I do, only Mew, Eve, and you would know out of it, of our group…"

"No." she answered, shaking her head. She came closer, and hugged me, like Mew. "If it's something that's hurting you, you should tell someone, which you did. If it still hurts you then, you should keep it to yourself."

"…thank you, Sheila." I said, smiling, but tears still dripping down my face. Mew raised an eyebrow at me, and I did the same. She knew I felt grateful to both of them, and she didn't need a thank you the last few hundred times, I only thanked her the first few times, and she was fine with it… she growled, so I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy?"

"Yep!" she mewed happily, no pun intended. Sheila looked surprised that Mew didn't go all crazy with joy already, like she already did. It wasn't surprising to me, since this happened a lot, but it probably would have surprised anyone else, I guess, cuz Mew was sort of a perv…

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Mew yelped, and I looked to face her. Oh, right. She's a psychic type, and a legendary at that. Reading minds: one of the higher-level abilities of a psychic type. Besides, Mew could get a bit scary when- "Yea, and don't forget that!"

"Stop reading my mind!" I whined, and after a bit of silence, we broke into laughter, Sheila included. Suddenly, we heard an explosion, and we all rushed over to the source. There, we saw some humans, along with a Blaziken and Swampert. All three of us growled at them, when one of the humans looked at us.

"Oh sweet! A Mew AND an Eevee! I gatta catch them!" The boy said, as he sent the Blaziken at us. His friend beamed.

"Oh, and that Vulpix! My little sister would love all three of those!" the other boy said, as the last member, a girl with a Pikachu on her head, began to yell at the two.

Grinning, I shot Shadow Balls into both of their faces, followed by an Iron Tail. Then, he followed up by shooting some ball of water inside the Blaziken's mouth, and a ball of light inside the Swampert's. Suddenly, water began to pour out of the Blaziken's mouth, and the Swampert acted like his mouth was on fire. Mew smiled, and tapped a tail on me, to give me the power to speak to humans. "Rain Dance and Sunny Day was shot into their mouths! SUCK IT!"

The two trainers watched in horror, while I growled at them. "I am the guardian of this forest, Sin! I do not tolerate you and your kind simply stealing Pokémon from their homes and families! Leave now, and your partners will be saved! If you do not, I will make you suffer a much, MUCH worse fate!"

Horrified, the two trainers brought their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs, and rushed off. I turned to the human girl. "You… are pure of heart. Please leave in peace, and do not become like those boys. I can sense you love Pokémon with all your heart."

"…thank you… Sin, was it?" she asked, and I smiled to her.

"Yes… adios, whatever your name may be. I only wish there were even more humans like you." I said, and we began to walk back to our original spot… well, other than Mew, who floated… and pouted.

"You didn't let me fight…" she whined, and I sighed.

"I thought Legendaries are not allowed to attack normal Pokémon unless necessary?" I questioned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I want a kiss." she said, and I rolled my eyes while Sheila looked angry as hell.

"So be it." I said, before fulfilling her request.

Eve's POV:

"…seriously, every time Sin disappears and Sheila goes after him, they take longer!" I whined, and Niles nodded, smiling. "Niles, you were hoping for that, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"Not the most protective parent, are you?"

"Yep."

"You don't really care what they might be doing, do you?"

"Yep."

"Well, I do!" Rose yelled, as well as Akira, Lulu, and Cathy… but Rose had a different tone in her voice, and she's the only one who spoke again. "I do not approve of her doing anything like that with him! …without telling me first!"

"…I'm sorry, but I didn't realize you were so perverted." Lulu remarked, and Rose dove towards her, only to be caught by Akira and Cathy. I began to chuckle… The Riolu DID have a point… Rose and Sneak were so similar… in a way. It was at this time Sin came back with Sheila, with obvious tear marks on Sin's face. It was much harder to hide them now that he had fur. Lulu beamed. "Oh, hey Sin!"

"Sup! I was just meeting an old friend of mine, who always helped me whenever I felt depressed. Sheila came along this time for whatever reason." Sin smiled, and he got back to the table. Nobody had eaten yet, for we were still discussing amongst ourselves.

"Let me guess, you met Mew?" I asked, and everyone's eyes turned towards me with surprise, except Sin's. He nodded. "Figures… I remember that you became friends with three legendaries, Mew, Darkrai, and one who you kind of dislike?"

"Yea, but you are friends with Mew, Cresselia, and Uxie, so what's the big deal?" Sin asked, and there was an awkward silence in the room. They had no idea we knew legendary Pokémon, much less be friends with them! …Well, sort of. Mesprit wasn't either of our friends, she was just a source of laughs, and her brother Uxie was sort of annoying. For Sin, it was the other way around. He loves talking… "Besides, wouldn't you get annoyed by-"

Suddenly, a gray and pink figure appeared out of nowhere with a gleam in its eyes, and tackled Sin, hugging him as they fell down. "FLUFFY!"

"Get off me, Mesprit!" Sin growled, and Mesprit kept nuzzling him. Everyone but me watched in shock, and I sighed as Sneak yelled his trademark "Oh my sexy" line again. Mesprit was always crazy, since before the day I met her… Finally, after trying for such a long time to stop Mesprit, Sin began to point frantically at Blaze as he tried to push Mesprit off. "I'm not that fluffy! The Growlithe, the red doggy, is fluffier than me, much fluffier! Get him, not me!"

With an evil gleam in her eyes, Mesprit turned towards Blaze, who recoiled in shock. She charged at him, when Uxie, as well as Azelf, came out of where and stopped her. "NO! I WANT THE FLUFFY! I WILL GET MY FLUFFY!"

"Hey! No! Do you NOT see the truth?" Blaze began, and Mesprit's brothers had an agreeing expression. "We Growlithe have flat hair! Eevee's collars, tails, and fur overall is fluffy! Get Sin!"

Right away, Mesprit looked over at Sin, who flinched. For once, Blaze said something selfish… sort of. Not the problem here, but still!

Anyway, the problem was that Mesprit would be going after Sin again, but Uxie and Azelf stopped her, so it was fine…

"No! Bad sister! Sorry Eve, if this bothered you and your boyfriend." Uxie mewed, and everyone began to growl at him, other than Luke, who smiled at this. The guy really didn't want Lulu being together with Sin, huh? I could use this to tease him later on… and Sneak could use it to prank him. Yea, Sneak would do that.

"…resist the temptation, brother… control your will. Do as you are supposed to, not by what you want." Azelf spoke, Uxie backed off. "I apologise for my siblings, everyone. Uxie can't stop talking, and all the emotional stuff made Mesprit go insane. Well, they're both insane, but Uxie is an insane scientist while Mesprit is just plain insane. Meanwhile, I am the only one of us who is still sane, for I have my willpower. Good day."

The trio disappeared, even with all the protest from Uxie and Mesprit. We all blinked, and Luke spoke, breaking the silence. "Well, that was… odd."

"You have no idea." Sin and I mumbled, then after a good laugh, we all began to eat. While it was strange, it still made us all laugh and giggle (depending on who you were) in the end, so it was a good thing to happen, I guess.

"Okay, time for another fact about Sin!" I happily chirped, and Sin turned red in embarrassment. He tried to stop me from talking, but Sneak, Kaila, and Kleis stopped him, while he was too embarrassed to use his powers. "Sin has a dislike of one legendary Pokémon, and a fear of one legendary Pokémon! As we all know, his dislike is Misprit, but the one he's afraid of is…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Manaphy!" I laughed, and the others joined in.

"Hey, Manaphy's freaking SCARY! Every time she sees me, she forces me into a girl's body, and usually the girls are perverted ones! Do you know how creepy it is when you're chasing after your own body to stop it from doing strange things to itself, and when time's about to run out, YOUR OWN BODY IS CHASING YOU?"

"Anyway, we going to eat or what?" asked Sneak, already back in his seat, and everyone realized that their meals were getting cold. Metaphorically, of course, since Pokémon meals usually consisted of meat and berries.

~TIME SKIP~ (why? because I said so. Nothing happens while eating. Deal with it.)

"Thank you for the meal." Sin smiled, as he got up. He began to walk outside, his tail swishing side to side with every step. You know, you'd think for being such a great fighter, Sin wouldn't look so cute… in both ways. Well, you're wrong, surprisingly. We all began to trot after him, Lulu included' Luke excluded. Niles went on and on last night about how Sin was going to end up with Sheila. Only I heard it, but I laughed my ass off about it, so I was happy.

"So, we have one more day to goof off before we go into our final war against the company's forest division… so, everyone, prepare for war!" we heard Luke's voice over at the center of the village, and while that meant that for them, Sin told us that there was something he needed to show us before, so we were heading off somewhere while the others are training.

"Now, Akira, you once asked me if I had a fire stone, right?" he asked, and the Meowth nodded. Sin gave us a grin, and put a paw on Sheila's side, then Sin transformed into Wrath… and Sheila was a Ninetails. Everyone was happy for her, but she turned back into a Vulpix when Sin turned back into an Eevee. "Yea, Mew told me about this. I just evolve into whatever type your evolution is while in physical contact with you, and you evolve. You turn back when I want you to, though, and it won't last that long anyway."

"So, you can evolve Blaze, Eve, and Sheila, Sneak and Eve, Toi and Eve, Rose and Eve, so on, but what about Cathy and me?" asked Akira, and Sin raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Since Eevee are already normal types, we'll evolve no matter what form you evolve into?"

Sin nodded, and Akira rolled her eyes. It was sad, since Normal types are so uncared about. It was still better than being a Paras, since they basically die when they evolve, as well as getting their bodies enslaved by psychotic mushrooms, but still…

Sin went on for a while explaining to us for a while, but we got the gist of it. What was similar to fire could be evolved when evolving into Flareon, something similar to ice could evolve when turning into Glaceon, so on. Seriously, the company gave him a bit too many powers, and did not expect him to go off on his own, didn't they? Well, unless they wanted him to leave, which I doubt that. When the explanation was finished, we all tried it, me evolving all seven times. It was surprisingly painful after the seventh, but it was worth it… We all began training afterwards; Sora teaching me Eevee attacks while Sin taught me some TM attacks. While they taught me how to use it, I still wouldn't be able to use it without getting some practice first…

Time was going by… until Sin approached me a bit later.

"Hey, Eve…" Sin began, looking a bit sad, but he continued. "I'm sorry, but it seems I'll have to cause you a bit of pain later on…"

"What? Why would you need to do that?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer…

"Eve, I'm really sorry to say this, but it must be said. This is the truth, and this is what you must know." he began, and I braced myself for what was going to come, but what I expected was not this... This was much worse. I knew it was something bad, but I didn't expect this… "You are the Fragment of Lust."

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fragment of Lust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Eve's POV:

"W-what?" I stammered, completely shocked by what Sin had just told me. Was I really one of the Fragments of Sin? Would I really have to fight Sin sooner or later? Why doesn't he do that now? Hearing what he had said both frightened me, as well as excited me. After all, if I had the power of Lust, then I would finally be able to fight alongside my friends!

"It's true, but don't tell the others." Sin sighed, feeling depressed. "The Fragments are basically failed subjects for the Seven Sins project. I'll tell you more someday… but for now, do not tell anyone about whom you truly are… and don't try to unlock your powers. I would take it right now, but there is a set order on which I can absorb the fragments."

As Sin began to walk away, I began to think as I returned to the others… why did he say that? Wouldn't it be easier to defeat the enemy if I was stronger?

It was then when it hit me. I wouldn't be any stronger at all. In fact, it's just the opposite…

Wrath would allow power…

Envy would allow mimicking…

Greed would allow protection…

Sloth would allow calmness…

Pride would allow wisdom

Gluttony would allow deception…

Lust would allow beauty…

However, looking beautiful to someone who is evil… that would only backfire! Out of all the sins, Lust was the most useless in our situation!

In the end, I was still useless... I wasn't any help at all…

Sheila's POV:

Oh. My. God.

Being a Ninetails was so freaking awesome! No wonder Sin likes them!

…okay, note to self: don't think things that make you blush. No, not those kind of thoughts, you sickos.

Soon, Sin came back, smiling. At this, Cathy walked over to him, and raised an eyebrow. "and where were you?"

"Sorry, I was just learning a few new techniques." he laughed, then he began to speak in eight voices… two female voices, six male voices… one of the male voices being his own. "LIKE HOW TO DEVOUR THE SOULS OF PITIFUL MORTALS LIKE YOU!"

At this, Cathy jumped back in surprise, making everyone laugh. Talking in eight voices at the same time? Creepy, yet great! Not to mention that it was cute… oh no! What am I thinking? …and since when was Sin right in front of me? "Sheila, do you mind coming with me for a minute? Mew said she wanted to meet you."

"Not at all." I smiled, as we "devolved". I couldn't wait until I naturally evolved! It's so great to be a Ninetails that it's indescribable!

Anyway, after Sin calmed me down, we went to see Mew, who was very impatient from waiting. Sin smiled to her, as she floated over to us. "Sorry Mew. Sheila got a bit hyper from evolving for the first time."

"Just like you, huh?" Mew laughed, as she pointed at a strange silver bracelet-like object around Sin's right front leg. "As you know, the ring of freedom gives you freedom to change form whenever you like. However, that isn't the only ring there is."

Mew hugged Sin's back as light began to shine in front of us, and when it faded, Celebi was floating, smiling at us. He took out a silver ring just like the one Sin had, and placed it around his other front leg. The two glowed for a bit, and then the glow faded. "That is the ring of love. It will cause your powers to double in strength. However, it requires a kiss from Sheila in order for it to activate."

"What? Why me?" I asked, both of us blushing like crazy. Mew put on a pouting face as she began to float away, holding Sin. He knew nothing bad was going to happen, so he didn't question anything… or was he just asleep? 50/50 chance.

"The power of the ring of love awakens for a short time when someone who loves him kisses him… on the mouth. However, you seemed like the best choice for the job, for Eve's feelings are too strong, and the others are too hyper, and might cause the power to malfunction, destroying Sin from the inside out." Celebi spoke, causing me to gasp. Destroy him from the inside out? Was it that powerful? "It would work for anyone else, but Sin is, unfortunately, 100% emotion, as well as him baring the Seven Sins. There was a project that was conducted upon him that made him that way… His flesh is just composed of emotion. If Mesprit was sane, then she could control him with ease."

"Then thank God that she's insane." I sighed. I never thought I'd say something like that, but I guess I'm still a bit hyper from evolving for the first time.

"Also, ask him about his true form sometime… he may not be who you think he is."

"…What do you mean?" I asked.

Sin's POV:

_Great._

_Just fuck-tastic._

_My best friend is extremely sad; Cathy pummeled me, while Sheila is being given some sort of unlocking abilities. Where's Sora when you need him? Why can't Kingdom Hearts be real like that? …then again, if he was real, so would the heartless… and I am having enough troubles with humans._

"Umm… Sin?" asked Toi, and I turned to her. "I'm sorry… but some of us would like to go home… we aren't exactly fit for combat…"

"Oh, okay. Who are you talking about, exactly?" I asked, expecting something like this. At least some of them will stay. Like Sora, Blaze, Akira…

"Cathy, Kitty, and me… Blaze has to go back due to the Growlithe nature of being loyal to his master, Akira is being dragged back by Rose because she keeps saying 'Sin will be Sheila's! Again and again…" she spoke, and I began to chuckle a bit, yet a bit surprised. I was expecting half of them, but not Blaze, Akria, and Rose… then again, Rose and Blaze were understandable… and knowing Akira's short temper, she probably went home.

"Okay then… Blaze, Akira, and Rose should be enough to defend all six of you as you go back, but do you want some reinforcements?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"We are already being a burden… we don't want to bother you more than we already are." She said, before walking away to relay the information to the others. I saw Sneak trying to cheer Sora up… what do you know. He was okay after all. Obviously, he's being a good friend, and not thinking anything devious.

Sneak's POV:

"Its okay if he leaves, my friend. Blaze had more of a chance to Eve than both of us combined, yet now that he's gone, we have the upper hand!" I spoke triumphantly, while whispering in Sora's ear..

Sin's POV:

Yep, nothing devious at all.

Oh hey, Blaze is coming this way to say goodbye one last time… I think. Who are those three behind him? A Shinx with navy blue fur where light blue should be on a normal Shinx, an Absol who is all black, but with _scarlet eyes__, and… ANOTHER EEVEE? I thought Eevees were rare! At least this one had __desert tan, green eyes, with very clean cut fur. Oh, and all three of them had some sort of tags, like name tags. Cool._

"Sin, these three said they are here to meet you…" Blaze said, and moved out of the way, so that their leader, the Shinx, could see me.

"Hello, Project SIN. We are Project SHAC, from a company that rivals the company that turned you into what you are now… Our company wants project FREE out of the way, so we are here to join you." The Shinx spoke, smiling softly. Sin nodded as the Absol whacked the Shinx on the back of his said, whispering something that Sin made out as "too much information". However, both Sin and the Shinx laughed. "I'm Mobius, Luna's the one that hit me, and the last one is Casandra… say, where is she?"

We all looked around, unable to see the Eevee. Suddenly, there was weight on my back, and we noticed that Casandra had pounced on top of me, and was now nuzzling me. "Take me, Sin!"

"What does that mean?" both Mobius and I asked at the same time, and she began to explain, and I won't relay what she had said. Right away, Mobius began to run away, Luna began to chase after him, I began to blush, and Blaze facepalmed… er… paw palmed.

"Sorry, Mobius is genophobic, while Luna is slightly stubborn and devious. She's probably going to tease him now." Casandra explained, and I groaned.

"So, we basically lost most of the sane people in our group…" I began, as Blaze finished what I was going to say.

"and ended up with a genophobic Shinx, a combination of Sora and Sneak, as well as a faster, stronger, upgraded Rose… I feel sorry for you, Sin." Blaze finished, before running away to go home, as well as "warn" the others about the new "danger".

"…can you get off of me?" I asked to Casandra, who was purring. She smiled to me, and spoke.

"Only if you kiss me." She said, and I reluctantly kissed her. Apparently, Casandra began to act like Mew and Rose combined. Have I just created a monster? Huh, what is Sneak saying to Sora? Can't be anything too bad, can it?

Sneak's POV:

"Now that she's here, we just lost the biggest threat. Since Kleis will be gone once we leave here, it'll be just you against me, buddy!" Sin spoke, but then began to whisper some more. "Oh, and if she tries to do anything to Sin, then let her do it. Agreed?"

"DAMN YOU SNEAK!" Sin yelled out, apparently hearing that part.

"THANK YOU SNEAK!" the Eevee named Cassandra yelled out, apparently also hearing that part.

"Deal." Sora answered, and we began to go back to training. After all, we want to show off in front of Eve tomorrow, during the battle.

Sin's POV:

Okay, today's getting worse and worse, but the new people don't seem too bad… okay, so they do, but if you got to know them, then they're pretty nice. Mobius quickly became a good friend of mine, Luna became partners in crime with Sneak… wait, that's worse than before! Whatever… and lastly, Casandra… she's actually just a sweet, playful girl… at least, I think she is.

Well, maybe Sneak and Luna can learn to cancel each other out by showing each other how annoying they are.

Then again, Luna wasn't all that bad either. At a simple glance, you could tell that Luna liked Mobius, but he couldn't tell… He's a good person, but I never met anyone that dense.

Eve, Sora, Sheila, Sneak, Pan, Nile, Kaila, and Kleis's POV after seeing Mobius:

OH. MY. GOD. It's Sin's clone!

Sin's POV:

Why do I feel like everyone's trying to contradict me today? Well, other than Cassandra. I think she and I will be good friends, since she stops being pervy once in a while.

"Sin, since we don't really need to train like the others, why don't we go play a bit?" Mobius asked, and I looked to my group, who nodded at the idea. I nodded to the Shinx, and he smiled. "Okay, what should we play?"

"Tag? Hide and Seek?" Luna suggested, when a few voices began to ring in the air.

"NEVER! That is too childish!"

"Food eating contest!"

"Stealing Contest!"

"Seconded on the new idea!"

"Sleep…"

"WARFARE! I DEMAND NUCLEAR WARFARE!"

"I think we should play tag, but instead of tagging, you have to r-"

"NO!" this time, the first six voices rang out.

I face palmed at what I just heard. "Shut up, you guys! We aren't going to take your suggestions!"

"What'd the seven sins say?" asked Mobius curiously, and I facepalmed as I relayed the information to them. All three of them laughed out loud, until I said the last one, and Mobius tried to run away, only to be caught by Luna. Casandra looked sweetly at me, and spoke.

"I'm guessing that was Lust, right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well then, let's just go with tag. After all, there's a battle tomorrow, so we shouldn't spar or anything like that, right?"

The rest of us looked at each other, and nodded to Casandra. She smiled as all four of us headed into the forest. I began to speak to them. "Okay, rules? Do we just play tag-style, or infection-style?"

"Infection style. Getting hit by attacks counting as tags, but no attacks that are too strong, such as Hyper Beam." agreed Mobius. Something told me he and I were going to be good friends, fast. "It'd be more fun to have more than one tagger at the same time. However, we should make sure only two people can be taggers at a time, and the rest are out. It'd be terrible to have three vs. one."

"Not it." Luna called out, and taking the hint, we all said the same two words at the same time, yet it was Mobius who was last to say it, so he was it. Suddenly, he used Spark, yet the attacks seemed a bit too strong to be the weak attack. As for me, who was smiling, simply turned into Pride the Jolteon, and allowed myself to get electrocuted, but only after Luna got hit on purpose...actually, she sort of dived towards the attack. Well, we all know why. She wanted to be partners with Mobius. "Sin? Why didn't you do anything?"

"I've been walking around all day, I wanted a charge." I answered, grinning. I had gotten energy back thanks to Volt Absorb, after all. Smiling, I began to sit down, only to have Casandra dive right under me, letting another attack from Mobius get absorbed by me. Rolling my eyes, I began to speak. "Casandra, I'm not a meat shield."

"Of course you aren't just a meat shield. You're MY meat shield." She laughed as she began to get more comfortable. Luckily for me, Luna tagged the Eevee with her paw just then. "Aww… don't be a killjoy, Luna."

"Get out from under him, Casandra." Luna ordered, and Casandra reluctantly got out, and began to count to ten. All three of us began to run away at high speeds, for Mobius had already informed me about Casandra's weakness… she was a close-range fighter. He had explained to me that I would need to know her weakness if I was going to stay safe.

Suddenly, Casandra jumped down from a tree and landed on my back… oh yea… Mobius did mention that her most frightening part was her sneakiness… well, most frightening to me. The scariest thing to him was how much she was obsessed about me. Dude needed to get over his genophobia… if not for himself, then for Luna. Since she got me, I had to go after the others… but Casandra wasn't getting off of me? She began to giggle, and I found myself horrified, now knowing what she wanted. I began to run as fast as I could, trying to make Casandra fall off. "MOBIUS! HELP!"

Mobius did indeed come to save me, but began to run away the moment Casandra began to talk dirty again. However, Luna quickly caught him, and forced Mobius to shoot lighting at Casandra, making her fall off of me. Angry at this, Casandra lunged towards Luna, only to get Mobius. Luna, on the other hand, was running away at high speeds… her ability was survival, I was guessing. It finally ended when Casandra tacked Luna to the ground. Tired from trying to make Casandra fall off, Luna got me quickly, but then she frowned. "Are you actually going to try now?"

"Fine… Gluttony, the darkness that consumes all!" I yelled, as my shadow began to stretch, making every pokemon around fall into the shadow up to their knees. I smiled. "Where ever you two are, you are out!"

Luna jaw-dropped, but quickly recovered. I released my shadow hold, and began searching for the two, who were found by Luna, and all three of them ended up finding me. Curse my lack of direction!

Either way, we soon returned to the base camp, and found out that everyone had finished training. Sheila and Eve benefited the most from the training, most likely because elder Luke and Miss Niles had trained them. It was dark, and it was time for all of us to sleep… We ended up sleeping in elder Luke's house, which had a lot of extra rooms. Of course, we decided to break up rooms. The first room was given to Mobius, while the second was shared between Luna and Casandra. This was because the other members of the group did not completely trust the newcomers yet.

The third was given to Sora, Pan, and Sneak, for I refused to sleep in the same room with one of the three psychos in our group. Yea, offence, Sneak! Who the hell would knowingly name his Sneasel "Sneak" anyway? That's like the government asking Chuck Norris to visit Hawaii and see if everything's okay!

Fourth room was given to Sheila, Eve, and Niles, while the fifth was given to me and me alone. This decision was only gotten after Sheila, Eve, Casandra, Mobius and I nagged Miss Niles for over an hour. Of course, we won the argument, and I didn't end up sleeping in the same room as Sheila. Normally, I would be okay, but the room only had one place to sleep in. For some reason, Elder Luke was punishing Lulu for something she asked… I have no idea what she asked, but I didn't want to find out.

I walked into my room and stretched a bit, then lied down. Carefully I pulled up a blanket over my body as I closed my eyes. Today was a long day… and everyone somehow got to sleep earlier than the one who was the most tired. Most horrified was Mobius, and the most annoying was Sneak, of course. Apparently, Sneak and Luna became some super-evil prank-happy tag-team… main victims… the ones who were the easiest… meaning, Mobius and me. Our personalities make us that way… crud.

Okay, enough thinking about how terrible today was. It wasn't all that bad… Suddenly, I felt somebody's presence. I opened my eyes to see Casandra looking at me. "What do you need, Cas?"

At this, Casandra giggled. "Hey, that's kinda cute. Can you call me that from now on?"

"Uh-huh. Was there something you needed?" I asked, and she nodded, then began to blush slightly.

"Umm… I have trouble sleeping… can I sleep with you? I can't ask Mobius and Luna, because that might make me get in the way of their relationship, and the others don't exactly trust me…" she asked, and I sighed. Whose fault do you think that is? Cas seem evil to everyone else for more reasons than one. Either way, I was about to refuse, when she started giving me puppy-dog eyes.

GAH! Puppy-dog eyes! My mortal enemy…

Reluctantly, I lifted up the blanket, showing that I allowed what she asked. Smiling, she thanked me and got under the blanket, and I released it. I turned away from her, and I felt her put a leg around me. Okay, a bit uncomfortable, but it's for a good cause, right?

Suddenly, I felt something much worse than puppy-dog eyes… quickly, I swatted away Casandra's paw. "Bad touch!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to touch you there…" she spoke, blushing. I could tell she was once again giving me my mortal enemy… dammit Casandra… This would be easier to bare if she stopped snuggling me for ten seconds so I could fall asleep… Oh hey, I'm falling asleep anyway. What do you kn-

Zzz...

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	12. Chapter 12: Envy the opponent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Free's POV:

It was dark, but we had to keep on moving.

Yet again we had crushed a rival company, but there were spies after us and our information… Kar had overdone it with his chainsaw. Shane didn't do much; he just took the part of burning the building down… and our newest member, an Absol named Solar was keep flirting with me… Speaking of which, I glared at Solar, and growled. "Get your dirty paw off my ass before I rip it off with my fangs!"

"Aww that's no fun, honey. How about we ditch these two and go find a nice, quiet place where we can-" Solar began, but I cut her off.

"Solar, do I have to lock you up with Shane?" Although he was fucking lazy, the annoying Vulpix was pretty damn strong. No match for me, but he was stronger than Solar. Solar acted like a pervert to me, so I didn't really trust her. Then again, I don't trust anyone.

Especially not Shane, who is a pervert to all girls…

"S-sorry, Free. It's just that you're so handsome…" she spoke, and I sighed. She may be saying this right now, but she's definitely going back to being perverted in another hour or something. I was ordered not to attack any members of our group… yet they were all so strange… I must speak with the higher-ups so they may make others of my kind… At this rate, we won't be able to stop Sin before he achieves the ultimate power of the Seven Sins…

Eve's POV:

I was walking through the house to get a drink, when I began to hear some giggling. Being the curious girl I am… or was, I began to follow the giggling, and found myself looking into Sin's room. Sin was definitely asleep, but there was another Eevee who was giggling… Casandra.

I couldn't be sure why she was giggling, so I had to keep an eye on her… and listen, as she began to talk. "He finally fell asleep… now I can claim him for my own!"

As I watched with a confused look on my face, Casandra flipped the sleeping Eevee over, and began to crawl on top of him, touching him on his-

OH HELL NO!

Right away I used Quick Attack to tackle her off the bed, and I growled to her. "Why are you interfering with my plans?"

"Because Sin's my best friend, and I won't let you… you know what I mean!" I growled, and we pounced at each other, only to stop in mid-air somehow. Once I looked down, I saw Sin in his Lust form, which was the Espeon, and he began to walk towards the door, still carrying us with his psychic powers. When we got to the door, he dropped us, closed the door, and began to speak as he went back to bed.

"I'm trying to fucking sleep! If you want to tear each others' guts out, do it outside my room!" his voice rang, and both Casandra and I sweat dropped.

"He's half asleep." I explained, and she had an understanding look. After a moment of silence, we pounced on each other, scratching each other like crazy.

As we scratched, we then noticed the presence of other pokemon, but we kept attacking each other. However, two annoying voices rang out. "Catfight!"

We stopped and looked at the source of the voice… it was Sneak and Luna. We looked at each other, nodded, then pounced on the ones who interrupted our fight.

Sin's POV:

I woke up still groggy… carefully; I walked outside my room, only to trip on Sneak's head and land in between Casandra and Eve, and began to fall asleep right there… until I heard Mobius run away, waking me up. Mobius running away meant that the way I was lying down between Casandra and Eve was pretty damn embarrassing… I got up, and shook the other two Eevees to wake them up. However, the moment they got up, the two began to attack each other, leaving me to stop them from attacking each other. By the time Luna got back with Mobius, the two had stopped, and began tending to the scratch marks on my paws. "Woah, what happened here?"

"I woke up, opened the door, tripped on Sneak's head, fell in between Cas and Eve, Mobius ran away, I woke them up, they started attacking each other, I tried to stop them." I sighed, with Eve and Cas still glaring at each other as they kept working on the wounds that they caused themselves.

"Never get in between two girls when they're fighting, dude. Don't you know that?" Sneak asked, getting up from the ground. "How did you think I ended up knocked out on the ground?"

"Oh, I don't know. You said something pervy and they beat the living hell out of you?" I joked, making Eve, Luna, and Cas giggle. Sneak blushed and growled at me, but I was laughing with the girls anyway. Actually, so was Mobius, but he was chuckling, not laughing or giggling. Thank God that only one of us was weaker than Sneak at the moment.

"I see you are all awake." Elder Luke grinned, walking towards us. Next to him were Sheila, Sora, and Pan… Pan was looking through something Sneak and I had been working for a while now, but by the look on his face, I guess our War Tactics scared even the sage-like Pikachu. Actually, I wrote most of them, and those scared Sneak as well. "Well then, are you all ready for the battle today?"

"Yes sir!" we all smiled, saluting him military-style. Most of us had to stay on three legs, though.

Suddenly, Pan threw the papers in his hands onto the ground. "NO! We want to defeat the enemy, not traumatize them!"

We all began to laugh except for Pan and Luke, for the Lucario looked at the papers and dropped them right away. Sneak low-fived me, as we grinned innocently. Laughing, we went to eat breakfast, which was composed of berries, as usual. Lulu was happy to greet us, but sad to know that we would leave after the battle was over. She hugged us all, and we said our goodbyes, knowing that there was a very small chance that we would ever meet again.

Still, we managed to keep our spirit up for today was a big day… we were going to be in the war between humans and pokemon.

Yea, I know. We used to be humans. However, these are EVIL humans, so who gives a crap?

Once we were ready, we got to an open field… we had gotten notice from psychic and flying type pokemon that a large group of human scientists and trainers would be here today, so we were getting ready to intercept them there. This was a big risk, but worth it. After all, if we win, then we can chase the scientists back to their base camp, free all the captured pokemon, and then destroy the camp so the scientists would have to leave. However, that wasn't the only reason…

We needed to find and defeat the Fragment of Wrath.

Most likely, he will be used in the battle, so the plan was that I would face off against him one on one, while the SHAC members dominate the battle, leading the forest pokemon army. Sheila, Sneak, Sora, Eve, and Pan will stop outsiders from interfering with Frag and my battle.

Of course, the entire way we were going there, Cas continued to try to seduce me, while Mobile kept trying to run away. According to him, Cas is only like this to me. Kind of creepy, but it's not like she acts this way to everybody. She's still a pervert, but at least she's not completely perverted… I think… I'm not sure.

Either way, everyone in the army ate lunch while we waited with the humans, but they didn't seem too happy that their generals were little kids, while one of those little kids was also the leader. That is, until I turned into Frozen Envy. I mean, would you still consider a little kid to be harmless if he suddenly evolved, and created an armor made of icy spikes and blades? Probably not.

As if on cue, that was the time the humans began to come. Without letting let have the time to be surprised, we attacked them with our ambush, going around to destroy Pokeballs as we went. However, although that was all we needed to do for the trainers, the scientists were another story. They had guns filled with pokemon attacks, which would cause paralysis, sleep, or frost. One hit from the guns and you would be easily captured… this was going to be hard.

I mean for the normal people, not for me. I hope they will be okay…

Right away I began attacking with my friends, until we came face-to-face with Wrath. Suddenly, the Houndoom transformed into the flaming bone dragon, and I grinned. Wrath didn't have that much defensive abilities, so if you attack a limb long enough, the bone limb would fall right off. However, it would take a lot of attacks in order to break off a limb and more so in order to take apart the entire armor.

Yesterday, I got more information on the armors… they weren't just for show. The armor themselves had a stronger effect… for example, Frozen Envy allowed me to use any Ice or Water moves, while Wrath allowed any Dark or Fire moves. Using a Houndoom was a perfect use of the Fragment of Wrath. However, the way it was right now, it wasn't very fair, was it?

In order to start out the battle, I used Rain Dance, Hail, Haze, Water Sport, and Aqua Ring. While the Fragment of Wrath was a hard-hitter, Envy was a survivor. If I just survive long enough, then I would win…

Not only that, but one of the Glaceon's personal moves was Mirror Coat, which I was using. With this, most of the fire type attacks would do more harm than good for Wrath. Sadly, it seemed Frag found out what I was doing, and was using Dark-type moves.

I used Blizzard, but just before I launched the attack, Frag hit me with a Sucker Punch combined with an Assurance. This caused the attack to not only get stronger, but the power doubled in strength. Right away, he followed up with a Foul Play… I'm pretty strong, which meant I took a heckload of damage. He grinned to me evilly. "I didn't slack off after our last fight… I'm going to win this time."

However, I wasn't going to go down that easily. I used Surf in order to cause a giant tidal wave, and then used Dive when the tidal wave hit the giant bone dragon. Right away I came out of the ground covered in water, and I caused more water by using Aqua Jet. The moment it hit, I used Muddy Water, which got much stronger due to the mud that was created by the earlier attacks. Also, when the attack hit, I used Whirlpool, causing a muddy whirlpool to envelop Frag, dealing massive damage to his legs. I grinned back at the dragon. "I don't plan to lose either."

Quickly the giant dragon used Bite and Crunch at the same time, dealing massive damage to me. Suddenly, it grabbed its spine, and took it off of the rest of the skeleton, and began to whip me with the flaming bone whip. I took this opportunity to fire a Hydro Cannon as well as a Hydro Pulse, along with Freeze Shock onto the main body of the Fragment of Wrath. The combo caused a beam of water filled with ice and electricity to hit the enemy… it clearly did major damage, but I was too tired to move for a bit. Frag took this chance to use Beat Up, every single bone on the skeleton taking themselves apart and slamming into me. This was merciless… there are about 321 bones in an average dog's body, but this dog was a giant bone dog/dragon that had more bones than usual, especially because of the wings, dealing an extreme amount of damage. This must have been the reason why Frag left me such a huge opening…

When the attack finished, I began to use Water Gun on the frozen Aqua Ring above my head, making myself heal faster. Frag saw this, and used V-Create, slamming into me with a large, flaming, V on his forehead. Right away I used Brine, salt water coming out from under Frag and hitting Frag, knocking his bone legs off, and still attacking him. I continued to heal myself, and when I regained enough strength to move again, I used Ice Burn on Frag, freezing the bones solid. However, Frag burst out right away by using Heat Wave… I took his opportunity to rush under the flying, legless dragon. I used Icicle Spear as well as Icicle Crash, making large icicles to hit the wings from top and bottom. When I ended the attack, the Blizzard attack from earlier was already finished, and the wings fell off, making the dragon from before being a mere snake… yet for some reason, the skull was GRINNING.

It was at this time that I was horrified at what was going to happen… Frag had been waiting for this moment!

I watched, horrified, as Frag used every special fire move all at once…

And I was even more horrified when I saw the attacks surrounding Frag's flaming skull.

He charged at me with great speed, so much that I couldn't dodge, and used every single physical fire move at me all at once, being supercharged by the previous attacks. To everyone's horror, it slammed into me, completely shattering all defensive attacks I used, as well as my armor.

Eve's POV:

"NO!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes. Sora stopped me from running towards Sin, and I bit his paw. However, it was too late… the immense attack crashed into Sin, as I screamed my lungs out, as did Casandra and Sheila. Mobile and Luna had stopped them from rushing into the fire…

I fell down, crying.

_Why…? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me…? I'm useless… at least if I died, he could still save everyone else…_

_No. There was one kid who always helped us at a time like this… why couldn't he help us now…?_

Sin's POV:

Right there, I thought I would lose my life… but then I got sent into the realm inside my mind again, like when I meet the seven sins. However, this time I was not seeing any Eeveelutions, nor was I seeing any four-legged being at all. In fact, there was a human boy… one that I knew very well. His name was Musica, a boy I befriended when I took a trip to a neighboring island. He was the strongest guy I ever met, and everyone could recognize him just by the strength of his punch. Suddenly, I found myself as a human. I was Sin no longer, at the moment, I was Dark… non-nickname being Kuro Tsubasa.

I fell to the ground at the strength of his punch, and I looked up to his face to see him glaring at me. "You idiot… what the hell do you think you are doing? Do you think I'm going to just let you die right now?"

"I'm sorry…" I began, taking my eyes away from his face, but Musica grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing me to look at him again.

"Listen to me. You will survive, and you will LIKE IT. I will NOT let you die, like I did. UNDERSTAND?" he yelled, and I stared at him with wide eyes.

This was new to me… this was impossible… he was the toughest guy I knew, as well as the kindest, although he had a short temper… "Y-you died?"

"OF COURSE I DIED, YOU MORON! I GOT RUN OVER BY A FREAKING TRUCK!" he yelled, as he punched me again. He let me go carefully, as I dropped to my knees. "Look, I died already… but I'm back, and I'm trying to earn my humanity again. I know it sounds strange, but you'll understand if you die. I'm trying to prevent that."

"Well what can I do? I already-"

"You didn't die."

"Come again?"

"I said you didn't die. Your spirit was knocked right out of your body by Mew." He spoke calmly, and my eyes widened. So that's why I'm human, and in a place like this… "She also dragged me here. Kind of annoying, isn't she?"

"Sadly, I have to agree with you." I sighed, and we began to chuckle a bit.

"Okay… I will do my best to do as you ask." I spoke, wiping my tears, when he put his right hand on my shoulder, as he crouched down. "W-what do you need now?"

"You said you'll do your best to do as I asked, right?"

"Y-yea?"

"Can you get me a taco?"

We stared at each other for a moment, with a blank look on my face, and a serious look on his. Suddenly, we burst into laughter, laughing for quite a while. However, when I was done laughing, I smiled to him. "Okay, you are back from the dead, and you will become human again, right?"

"Of course I will, I can't eat my rice if I don't." he laughed, as I laughed with him.. Typical Musica… he always joked around a lot. "By the way, when you grow up, don't buy Statefarm insurance."

"Why?" I asked, confused. He used to like their commercials… why was he-

"I was run over by a Statefarm truck." He answered, and I looked at him for a while.

"Ironic." I stated. Then, Musica picked me up, and began to walk towards a giant, swirling hole of darkness. "Wh-what's that, and why are you taking me there?"

He looked at me, and shrugged. "I dunno. I'm guessing that it's the way for you to return to your body, outside your mind. So, I'm going to throw you in there."

I jaw-dropped, and he just grinned to me. "You're insane, dude."

Then, his grin became an evil smile. "Thank you."

"That's not a compliment!" I yelled as he chucked me inside the portal, and I felt my body becoming that of a Glaceon again. I landed next to Eve, who was crying, and I saw the charred body of a Glaceon on the ground, with Sheila crying next to it. A bit further away from my burnt body, a bone serpent was laughing weakly. Right there, I rushed into my body, and I smiled.

Eve's POV:

I continued to cry, when I saw Sheila kissing the burnt body of Sin… I felt a pang of jealousy, but then realized that it wouldn't matter anymore, so I went ahead and kissed him too. It was then that I realized that the burnt corpse was… smiling.

Surprised, I took a step back, when the corpse began to glow… and turned completely normal, and smiling. "I'm back, baby!"

"Sin!" Casandra, Sheila, and I yelled, as we hugged him, but then all of us blushed, and got off, prying Casandra off as well. He walked past us and got ready to fight Frag again, when Mew appeared next to him.

"That's the only time I can help you like that, okay?" Mew frowned. Of course! Mew saved him with her legendary powers! Too bad she can't help him anymore, but still!

"Got it." Sin grinned, as he used Blizzard, knocking off the rest of the armor on the already-tired Fragment of Wrath. Grinning, Sin became Frozen Envy, and then let out a strange aura. "The Final Attack of Envy: Selfishness!"

The icy energy took all the skeletal armor pieces on the ground, and attached them to Sin. Sin glared at the Houndoom with the most badass look ever, and he spoke. "I envy the power of those stronger than me… This envy drives me to get stronger… The Envy of Power: Insecurity!"

Sin transformed, becoming a blue Flareon with the fire being icy, with an armor made of bones attached to his body. The armor was not a giant dragon as it was for the Houndoom, but was actually like armor… and it was covered in blue flame that froze and burnt anything that got near... I somehow got the name of the power inside my head, just before when Sin yelled it out. "Frostburn Insecurity!"

Sin opened his mouth, as the blue flame shot forth, causing massive burns and frostbite to the Houndoom, who began to scream in pain as it hit him. When the Houndoom was near-dead, Sin released the flame, keeping the enemy alive, but unable to do anything. He walked over to the canine, and began to chant a few words, and a dark red aura came out of the fallen enemy, and got absorbed into Sin's body. He had just absorbed the second of the seven sins.

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	13. Chapter 13: Return home

**Last chapter made by TrueXSong people.**

**X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

?'s POV:

"Have you found him yet?" I asked, and my second-in command grinned to me. Although I seem harmless to most people, I am in truth, the leader of Devon Corps… and yet, my son had disappeared a while ago. While keeping up my company's secret experiments, I have been searching for my son…

"Of course, sir… should we go fetch him?" My second in command grinned. However, I shook my head.

"I am fine. If he comes now, then he might suffer injuries by the experiments that escaped. Instead, give me some details on what he's doing, and where." I asked, and he took out an envelope.

After opening the envelope, and taking out some documents, he began to speak. "Your son is currently on a neighboring island called Shine Island. Unfortunately, he has amnesia, and is currently calling himself 'Insanity'. It seems he has the same plans as we do."

At this, I grinned maliciously. "Well then. It seems that the very first project our company worked on is doing just fine. That child has the ability to understand Pokémon as if they were humans… and we gave him that gift. I trust that he is using those powers for the purpose we gave them to him for."

"You may now take your leave." Laughing as my assistant left the room, I began to look through the documents he left behind, looking at the details on my son. It seems I have a backup plan even without me making one… if I am to fail, I need only to aid my son in his work. It's that simple…

Sin's POV:

"Congrats, Sin!" Eve spoke, jumping with joy. Sheila and I were doing so as well, with the entire group celebrating. Not only had we won the battle, but Eve and I were closer to becoming humans again! Not that anyone other than us knew that… Still, I smiled to her.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without everyone here. I only beat this guy with Mew's help, I'm not sure if I can handle the others… Envy was just a weakling, so that's how I got his power so easily." I sighed, not making myself look sad. Still, I was slightly depressed on the inside… but rage was boiling up inside me as well. However, this rage wasn't directed at anyone else… this rage was from and for me.

How could I be so weak? I actually needed to depend on Mew to save my sorry ass from the Fragment of Wrath… It takes a lot to make me even think of swearing, you know.

Then, I began to see everything go blurry, and spoke. "Huh? What's-"

As I heard Eve and Sheila scream, I slammed into the ground, losing consciousness.

Eve's POV:

"SIN!" I screamed, shaking him with my paws. However, he didn't get up. He had lost consciousness due to the blood loss. Luke came over and checked his pulse just in case, then smiled to us. Sin was alive, not dead. We knew he had just lost consciousness, but he had died just a bit ago… We were still worried. Especially since ever since he split away from his body, he had began acting weird…

He seemed a bit more… stupid.

Oh well, I'll have to talk about that to him later.

We began to head back to the elder's house, where we set Sin on a bed. All the troops were injured, some unconscious. Even though we had just won the final battle, no one was celebrating… we were all worried about those who were injured. Instead, we decided to talk about our actions from this point. Casandra was, surprisingly, the first one to speak. "I vote that we search for the next fragment of sin right away. We have no time to lose, since as we get stronger, Free, the enemy, will also get stronger."

At this, most of the group's eyes widened, and jaws dropped for a bit. Who knew Casandra, of all people, could speak normally? However, Pan began to speak next. This was easier to believe, seeing as how Pan was pretty smart. "Yes, but which one should we go after next? It was Envy first, then Wrath… now what? It could be any of the other five, and only Sin knows the order of which we are supposed to go to! If we act carelessly, we could be going to an enemy we cannot defeat, and showing them how strong we are, so they can be prepared when we actually come for them!"

Those of us who were a part of Sora's gang grinned. Pan was the wisest one of us… even if he wasn't the oldest. He was sage-like that way. "I propose that we all go to our respective homes until Sin recovers, then we can head out to the next area. That way, we can all have time to rest, as well as get our minds cleared up."

At this, we all smiled. It was a good plan… Everyone smiled to him, meaning that we'd do as he suggested. After some goodbyes and a whole bunch of arguing between Kleis and Sora, we headed off on our way, Mobius and Luna dragging Casandra back to their base. Sin woke up just in time to say his goodbyes as well, and also got rid of the memory-curses on the trainers, so they'd be able to recognize us again. The group split up into smaller groups yet again, and the result was Sora, Sin, Sheila, Mrs. Niles, and me. Sin began to speak. "So, Sora and Eve goes to some British dude's house, Sheila and her mother goes to their den, so where do I go?"

Sheila and I exchanged looks. None of us had thought of that… except Mrs. Niles, who began to speak. "Well, obviously, he should stay with us!"

"I totally agree." Nodded Sora, and I smacked him upside the head, as did Sheila.

"Well, he's used to living in a human home, so shouldn't he live with us?" I asked innocently. I'm in love with Sin. If I ever made any promises I broke, I wont break this one: Sin WILL live with us.

"Sh-shouldn't we let him be with his childhood friend? He didn't have much time to speak with her…" Sheila spoke, slightly blushing. We were friends, but I could clearly tell that we were rivals in love. However, we would have to team up for this cause. Most likely since Sheila's slightly shy… and her mother was not… She'd rather let me go further than let her mother ruin it all.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sin asked, and we all looked at him.

"NO!" We yelled, all of us other than Sheila. Sin whimpered as we went back to arguing. However, by the time we looked again, Sin was gone, and there was a piece of paper on the ground.

Carefully, I picked it up, and began to read it.

"Dear Everyone,

Screw you all, I'm finding my own place to live. =D

Sincerely,

Sin

P.S. pun not intended.

P.S.S. If you're reading this, then don't stop. Four years ago-"

Right away I threw the paper on the ground, and began stepping on it. "DARN CHAIN MAILS!"

"…oh crap." Sora stated, and I sighed.

"So, you know my pain…"

"No, I mean… Sin has no sense of direction, right?" We jaw dropped, but then recovered from our shock. Since Sheila was also missing, so we guessed that they were together at the moment… Still, we had to find them. Using Quick Attack, the three of us began to search for Sin. Eventually we caught up to Sheila, but without Sin. "Where is Sin?"

"Look down." Sheila replied, and confused, we all looked down… to feel the back of our heads being pelted with water balloons.

We found Sin sitting on top of a tree… next to Sneak. Sneak high-pawed Sin, and Sora groaned. "Dick move, Sneak! Dick move!"

"Suck it, Sora!" Sneak yelled, and we all mentally heard Mobius crying. "NOT THAT WAY!"

Mrs. Niles shot an Ember to force the two down, then we began to discuss while we each took a turn hitting Sneak. I don't know why, but he smiled then I tackled him…

Anyway, we eventually decided on one outcome. Sin would live with us for one day, then with Sheila the next, the cycle going on like that. Once again Sin tried to run away, but failed miserably as we began to walk to Jack's house. All the humans recognized Sora as Jack's, so they knew not to try to capture us. We got to Jack's house pretty easily.

"SORA! EVE!" Jack yelled as he burst through the doors, hugging us. "Where were you both for so long? I was worried about you two!"

We both spoke random words, hoping that Jack will take that as an excuse. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't understand us, and finally noticed Sin.

John's POV:

… who was this new Eevee? It'd be great if he was Eve and Sora's pup, but then again, this Eevee seemed a bit too old to be born so recently… maybe a friend of Eve's? "Who's this?"

"Vee!" the Eevee happily yipped, as he seemed to bow. This Eevee seemed pretty tired… and by his voice, he seemed to be a male.

"Is this your friend, you two?" I asked, and sure enough, Eve and Sora nodded.

"Is this Eve's brother?" They shook their heads.

"Eve's mate?" Eve blushed, but they shook their heads again.

"Is he Eve's friend from before she came with us?" they nodded. Smiling, I looked to the Eevee, and smiled. "Well then, do you have a trainer?"

The Eevee shook his head. "If so, then would you like to join us?"

This time, the Eevee nodded, and took out a slip of paper from his fur. Surprisingly enough, it said the word "SIN" in bold, capital letters. Bloody hell! I looked at him, confusion on my face. "Is this what you would like to be called? You know this isn't a good name…?"

To my surprise, the Eevee nodded. Smiling, I took out a Pokeball, captured Sin the way I captured Eve, and opened the door. "Well then, come inside, Eve, Sora, and Sin."

One Absol and two Eevees... all of them rare… yet all of them coming to me…

I'm not sure if I'm lucky or just plain strange.

Eve's POV:

Well, he isn't staying here full-time, but at least he can stay with us for a while… but I'm worried about Sora at the moment… why did he try to keep Sin from living with us? Was Sora actually afraid of Sin? If so, then why won't he talk to me about it? Ever since Sin came, my friendship with Sora has been falling apart, as is Sora and the rest of his friend's…

Why was this? Why can't we all just be friends? Was it because Sin was so strong? Is his power too great that we all just feel like third-wheels?

…or is it something else…?

Of course! We were so focused on Sin's powers that we never even thought about any weaknesses to the powers… no matter how strong someone is everyone has a weakness! What could they be, though?

I began to think and think… until I realized something.

For a while now, ever since I saw Sin, my love, again… I've been feeling more than just love for him… I've been feeling lust. Ever since Sin told me about my Fragment of Lust, I thought that it was because of that… but what if it wasn't because of me? I've noticed others acting this way towards him as well… People around him were feeling lust towards him… some were feeling wrath, meaning hate and rage, at him… and some even felt jealousy. Could it be that the power of the Seven Sins causes the user of the powers to be doomed to be alone forever?

Sora's POV:

Looks like Sin's going to stay with us for tonight.

Eve was happy about it, and I'm happy that she's happy, but there's a slight pang in my heart every time I see the two of them together… _Maybe it'd be better off if while Sin's gone, I go to Eve's room at night, and- what am I thinking?_ Quickly, I shook my head, and began to think with a clear head. _No. I cannot be selfish. Eve will be mine, but I want her to be happy. Being with her has no meaning if she's not happy about it._

I'm starting to think like my older sister did before she disappeared… I miss you… Solar…

Sheila's POV:

"I can't believe you did that!" I pouted, as my mother and I walked into our den. My own mother was practically saying "Hey Sin, come over and fuck my daughter silly!" to my first love! WHAT THE HELL? I expected this from someone like Rose, but MY OWN MOTHER?

Lately she's been acting like my missing older brother, for crying out loud!

…well, he was pretty bad when we were together… but when he left… I immediately began missing him… will I miss my mother if she stops acting like this and leaves me? I hope not… I miss you… Shane…

Sneak's POV:

Grinning as I usually do, I pressed the doorbell at my house. The moment the door opened, I threw a water balloon into my trainer's face, while he did the exact same to me. Then we hugged, as we went inside, no questions asked. My trainer, Kyle, was very pranky, like me, but he was a mute…

That is, he was unable to speak as a result from that bastard of a father leaving his family.

I don't care if he went insane.

Next time I see you, you better watch out. I won't forgive you… Kar…

Free's POV:

"Come on, baby. How about you and me ditch these two and-"

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Shane happily interrupted, before Kar whacked the Vulpix on the top of his head using the side of his chainsaw. I made sure Kar didn't use the blade. Shane was strong, and might have some use in the future…

"To both of you, NO. The mission is far too important, and frankly, I don't think Kar would like a combination of you two." I responded. Solar was once again, trying to seduce me, to no sign of success. Although I had no emotion, I was to follow orders and orders only. Nothing was to hold me back except for my orders. "Do you not understand the need of what we need to do?"

"Erm… nobody ever told me…" Solar explained, and I sighed. I turned to Shane, and used Shadow Ball to hit him in the face.

Shane, who was trying to pull a prank on Kar, was easily taken by surprise, and just barely dodged the attack. Instead of it hitting his face, it hit one of his tails. "OW!"

I scoffed, and spoke. "Tch, I'm almost disappointed. Anyway, do as you are told next time, or I won't miss. You are lucky I have been ordered not to kill any of you, or I would already have skinned you alive, poured a mix of lemon juice and salt all over your skinless body, and then force-fed your own skin to you."

Shane faked shuddering in mock-fear, while Kar just laughed at what I said. Demented psycho…

I turned to Solar, and began to explain to Solar. "The company we work for turns humans into Pokemon, that much you know, but I was special.

"The people of the company saw great potential in me, and split me into separate beings… each of the most powerful experiments ever even thought of. Even limb-regeneration can't compare to us.

"We are one, and I am separate. While we have separate Experiment Titles, we also have a single title. However, I stayed behind while the rest fled, revolting against the company. Soon, they will come to absorb me… and we are here to stop them, allow me to absorb them for myself, them split us up again, making them loyal again."

At this, everyone other than me frowned. "Wait, I thought there were only two of you, project FREE and project SIN?"

Without changing my emotionless face, I shook my head. As Shane frowned, I explained. "No. There are three of us. We three are known as Project CYCLE, while separately, we are known as projects FREE, SIN, and SPIRIT. Sin is not aware of this fact, for he is very idiotic. However, although we are all created to be of the ultimate power, I am the only one who can take Sin down, Sin is the only one who can take Spirit down, and Spirit is the only one that can take me down."

At this, Solar put on an understanding look. "So, that's why it is Project CYCLE…"

"No." I answered, getting them confused again. "We are called cycle of two reasons. Sin represents Birth, when a person is careless. I represent Life, where only a single path exists. Spirit represents Death, which cannot be stopped…"

"So… Spirit is…" stuttered Solar with horror in her eyes, and I nodded, as I continued to speak.

"I am flesh, which has gained wisdom. Sin is emotion, which has gained flesh. Spirit is wisdom, which has gained emotion. That is why I must stop Sin, and then stop Spirit." I calmly stated, as I kept walking. Kar smiled at this.

"Well, I'd like to try fighting this 'Spirit' myself!" Kar laughed, his chainsaw buzzing in the air. However, I shook my head.

"You fool; you're the one here who has the LEAST chance of being able to beat him." I spoke, and Kar seemed confused for a while, until his eyes widened. "That's right. Spirit… has no physical body."

**End of chapter**

**See ya guys then**


	14. Chapter 14: Better off as it should be

**Alright everybody, here's my FIRST chapter for Seven Sins. Hope I do well. I decided to make this kind of an emotional chapter I guess you can call it, as well as abit of foreshadowing which I actually think would be a nice ending for this story. :)**

**No the story not over, we still have like five sins left being Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride left which guess who I pick for the last sin? I talked to TrueXSong about it and he found it a good idea for the plot as well. So there's something you guys can looked forward to! :)**

**PS: yes TrueXSong is still alive**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon in that mattered, nor any other OC that I'm using...**

Eve's POV:

It has been two weeks since Sin and I got back. He was _so_ glad being in a house in like. . . Ever.

To be honest how long ago was it we were both in a human house? A week, maybe two? I don't know, it been so long.

Anyways, I'm glad that Sin was back to me. It probably for the best since Casandra, Sheila, as well as the other girls do make Sin nervous... I mean Dark. I've been calling him 'Sin' way too much.

"Hey Sarah, are you alright? You seem space out."

I wasn't listening from the voice that was talking to me. I'm guessing it ether Dark or Sora. Guess I should just answer back.

"Umm, yeah. I'm ok." I turned to the voice who was talking too. It was Dark who was grinning at me.

"Oh yeah, what did I just said?" he suddenly asked which made me abit nervous 'cause I didn't knew what he'd ask me.

I felt a little hot from embarrassment. "Oh umm, well..." Dark beginned, laughing.

"Relax, I'm just pulling your tail," he replied stopping his laughter. "So, aren't you glad that we're closer on becoming human again?"

I didn't say anything. I kinda forgot that I was human once. But still, even if we did turn back and Dark's emotions and body come back together. What would we do? We only know the name of the company, and we have no idea who's in charge for that mattered. And what about our friends?

"Dark-" I walked towards the window ceil as he follow me as we watch the events that were happening out of John's window. "When we do turn back into humans again... We're loss our Sin fragments as well right?" Dark was silent. I guess he'd nevered thought of that. "And what about our friends? We can't just abandoned them without knowing-" Dark interrupt my sentence.

"We'll tell them, don't worry." he said. I felt kinda guilty for not telling them earlier. After all we did kinda drag them into this war...

Dark jumped down from the window ceil and onto the floor of john's house. "Sarah," I turned to him. "It's going to be ok. I can promise you tha-"

"Can you!?" I yelled back in replied. "Dark you almost died during your battle with Wrath and yet you're telling me 'it's going to be ok'?" I jumped down beside him. "Honestly, for a mess up pairs of emotions you aren't very worry that Death oh most had you-" I stop myself. What was I doin'? "You not God Dark. You've admitted it yourself that you needed the help from Mew to win that fight."

Dark was quiet. He didn't know what to say, and he knew where I was getting at when I said he too careless.

He then did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me on the cheek. "Sarah... I know that I had worry you and the others. But you got to know that we can't let the Sin project stay loss." he put him paw on the spot where he kissed me. "Do you understand?" I nodded then smiled. _He's right, all long as he's alive we will never be apart; no mattered what Sin is throwing towards us._ Dark smiled as well. "That's what I like to see. A smile on an adorable girl face." he said teasingly. I grinned at him, then jumped on him when his guard was down. We both wrestle around and knocking each other over when one of us tries to gets up. However when Dark tried to get up again, I jumped him as our we both made full body contact with me on top of him. We were both in an awkward position, but we just laughed it up like little kids.

"Am I'm interrupting anything?" Dark and I turn toward the voice. Who turned out to be Sora.

I got off of Dark and greeted my absol friend. "Hey Sora, what are you doing here? I thought John took you with him?"

Sora chuckled. "He decided it'll be best if I kept an eye on you two. Who knows-" he beginned chuckling again. "We don't want to end up with an extra eevee in here." he said winking his eye. Dark and I were embarrass as hell, but we soon laugh with him.

Dark then started to grinned as he looked at me and Sora. "Or an extra absol!" he said trying to hold back a laugh, but couldn't. _What with boys and sex jokes?_

"Really Dark? I'm standing right _here_!" I said as Sora and Dark began laughing some more. Dark end up falling over to his side but then recover after words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." I said as I just smile at him. Why do I hang out with you, I would never know.

Sora sat down on his high legs as all three of us talk about all the wonderful times we spend together, trying our hardest to keep the bad memories away.

* * *

Sheila POV's:

_It probably for the best for Sin to be with her._

I was back in my den with my mother after the separation of the group of pokémon that fought against the fragment of Wrath. A tear leak out of my eyes down my cheeks, and onto my leaf covered nest. My mother walked in noticing that I was crying. "What's wrong dear?" she asked, which I didn't want to answer. _Please don't talk to me about Sin. Please_. I began crying some more; my emotions took full control over me. My mother walked over and sat next to me as I cried into her arms. "You're still worry about Sin, or you?" she said licking my forehead which calmed me down a little.

"It's not fair." I said quietly so my mother couldn't hear. But I doubted my mother hearing.

She rubbed her neck on my head which made me let out a quiet purr. "It made not be fair, but it had to be done." she said putting her arms around me into a hug.

"I just-" I wiped away my tears "I just wish I could at least be with him, to fight alongside him, to be there when he needs me. I just. . . "I was at a loss for words; the warm embrace of my mother's fur was making me tired. To think I used to be like her. I said through thought, as the memories of Sin transforming me into a ninetales came flooding back to me as I fallen' into a deep and peaceful sleep. _I will find a way Sin. I promise._

**End of chapter**

**I decided to make this short so I can get some feedback of what you guys think of my typing. Is it good? Is it like TrueXSong would of write? Let me know of what you think threw review ok?**

**See ya guys then :)**


End file.
